sonrisas fingidas
by Robin Evans
Summary: "antes de mudarme con mi madre para siempre, tengo que decirle a soul lo que siento por el -soul debo decirte algo- primero yo maka, kim me dijo que me amaba no es cool! con una sonrisa fingida dije -si, que seas muy feliz con ella soul- "después de eso no se nada de la vida de el"
1. felicidades y desilusiones

SONRISAS FINGIDAS

Nos aproximábamos en tren a Grecia a cavar a con una bruja que al parecer se llamaba "cockroach" había pasado medio año desde que derrotamos al kishin mi nombre es Maka Albarn y mi compañero Soul Eater Evans habíamos reunido 99 almas de huevo de demonio nos faltaba solo una alma de bruja la única para convertir a soul en un death scythe hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-estas bien-me dijo soul, preocupado al parecer estaba temblando, los nervios me estaban consumiendo.

-si, solo un poco de nervios- que tal y si nos equivocamos de nuevo, tendríamos que recolectar las almas de nuevo y eso que la última vez el shinigami-sama nos dio 50 alma de recompensa por haber matado al kishin.

-no te preocupe, todo saldrá bien- después de eso agarro mi mano y la unió con la suya, mientras yo me sonroje a instante pero desvié mi mirada para que no lo pudiera notar, no se cuánto tiempo he estado enamorada de soul, lo único que me acuerdo es cuando oí por equivocación esa conversación.

FLASH BACK:

Al fin, al fin me había decidido de confesar mis sentimientos de amor hacia soul se lo iba a decir hoy en la cena mi cuerpo no para de temblar por los nervios.

-listo, todo está perfecto-dije con una sonrisa había hecho una comida increíble, iba hacia la habitación de soul a decirle que la comida esta lista, faltaba unos centímetros para tocar la puerta y de pronto escuche esa conversación.

-black star, kim me rechazo… -dijo soul con un toque de voz apagado- ¡cómo crees que me siento, pues obviamente que mal¡ …- al parecer estaba hablando con black star por teléfono-te hablo como se me pega la gana!- instantáneamente lagrimas se deslizaron por mi ojos.

Camine con paso lento hasta la cocina espere que mi respiración dejara de ser agitada, me propuse hablar con soul, pero mi plan de decirle cuanto lo quería se había estropeado, cuando estuve en frente de la puerta de soul toque la puerta decidida y dije firme -soul, la cena esta lista- no podía más, la ganas por llorar seguían allí, después de un momento, el salió. Para ese entonces yo estaba dispuesta meterme en mi cuarto y no Salir dentro de dos días,

-te pasa algo- me sobresalte al oí la voz de soul tan pronto, la tristeza me estaba invadiendo, mis piernas empezaban a temblar, como pude dije eso –sí solo, no tengo hambre- gire el picaporte y estaba dispuesta a entra pero me detuvo.- si no comes te vas a enfermar, en verdad estas bien- no de donde obtuve fuerzas para hablar, lo mire directamente puse la más grande y mejor **sonrisa fingida **_–_todo está bien soul-

FIN DE FLASH BLACK

-Ya llegamos- dijo soul, me pase todo el viaje pensando en el pasado.

Después nos bajamos del tren a aproximarnos al pueblo, cuando estuvimos ahí era precioso ese pueblo todos parecían muy felices nada a comparación con death scythe que era una ciudad muy temible entrevistamos a unos aldeanos que estaban circulando por esa zona, nos dijeron que la bruja solo aparece de noche. No tuvimos de otro y nos sentamos una cafetería a esperar que se hiciera de noche

Cuando estaba la puesta de sol, los aldeanos empezaron a cerrar sus locales y en cinco minutos cuando por fin se anocheció, en ese momento en verdad parecía un pueblo fantasma no había ni un rastro de humanos ni siquiera de los perros callejeros, solo nosotros.

-la bruja debe de ser muy mala para que los aldeanos el teman así, no- dije yo con una gota estilo anime

-Solo será por hoy, … me comeré su alma- me dijo con una sonrisa y alza su mano para chocarlas con migo, lo que yo respondí

– Sí, solo por hoy- y le devolví una sonrisa, pero no era verdadera no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo, pero el si se veía muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo que me dio confianza. Así eran el, con una sonrisa o mirada me animaba cosa que nadie podían hacer solo el - qué te parece si revisamos el lugar – comente más segura

-aja- es lo único que dijo de contestación pasamos vario tiempo caminando, y aun sin nada, mi paciencia se estaba acabando al tiempo la de soul

- soul, descansemos un rato- dije mientras señalaba una fuente

-si llevamos mucho tiempo caminando y aun nada- dijo un poco desilusionado y fatigado, de pronto sentí algo en mi mano

– Soul vasta me está haciendo cosquillas – y lo vio, él estaba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar-y estoces que me?- fije mi mirada en mi mano, y había una cucaracha me sorprendí al instante- ahyyy!-

-jajá ja,! la que acabo con el dios demonio ja, le asusta una cucaracha jajá ja!- y el idiota de soul se echó a reír

-solo me sorprendió eso es todo-a mí no daban miedo las cucarachas solo fue insisto natural

- si verdad, lo más sorprendente del mundo puede ser una cucaracha –dijo con ironía entonces me acorde

- soul la bruja que no se llaman…- no pude continuar por que una voz me interrumpieron

- vaya, vaya, así que el shinigami-sama envió sus ayudantes a cavar con migo -


	2. felices desilusiones

***Como están pues al parecer me tarde escribiendo mucho no? Pues aquí otro capítulo más largo. Pero en el anterior lo quería hacer así de largo pero no se pudo por sueño y flojera no lo entretengo más y lean.***

MAKA POV:

- soul la bruja que no se llaman…- no pude continuar por que una voz me interrumpieron

- vaya, vaya, así que el shinigami-sama envió sus ayudantes a cavar con migo – era la bruja, lucía un vestido café fuerte y después se iba descolorando hasta un café claro, peinada en un corte de hongo y un par de antenas de cabello, sus piernas y brazos eran muy delgados

-maka- dijo soul y después se convirtió en guadaña

Mientras yo empezaba a correr para luchar con la bruja, me impulse sobre una banca saltado hacia la bruja pero me esquivo haciendo que callera de arrodillada en el suelo, y esto paso un par de veces más, me empezaba a fastidiar, y accidentalmente pise una de sus bebes eso hiso que tomara un poco más de importancia a la pelea

-muy bien niñita, pensaba dejarte un poco de más tiempo con vida, pero creo que quieres morir, está bien yo te lo cumpliré!- no sé de donde saco una lanza, que me lanzo pero yo lo esquive poco tiempo después empezamos a luchar, era lanza vs guadaña en un ágil movimiento de la bruja me lanzo hacia una pare, no sé qué si yo rompí la pare, o si la pare me rompió mis huesos de mi espalda estaba por caerme al suelo pegada a la pare pero algo me detuvo, la bruja enterró la lanza un mi hombro izquierdo

-haaaayy!- me dolía en lo más profundo de mi alma no lo aguantaba solo quería que se detuviera el dolor

- o valla te duelo mucho, espero que te duela más – y empezó hacer más presión en mi hombro, mientras la bruja se entretenía lastimándome agarre a soul con fuerza y en un ágil movimiento corte su cuerpo a la mita. Convirtiéndole una una alma purpura, y soul me vio preocupado ya en su forma humana

-estoy bien solo hay que sacarla- y empecé a sacarla rápido para que no me doliera, ahogue un grito sentía que se me caía el hombro –ves todo está bien, pero si me quieres dar el placer comete eso-dije apuntando a la alma de la bruja soul fue hacia ella la agarro de la parte de la cola –provecho – dije esto con un toque de gracia

- gracias- y se la comió típicamente –no siento nada no nos equivocamos de nue...-y empezó a sacar un tipo de ondas del interior de soul, después apareció humo que no dejaba ver nada

-soul está bien!- el humo se desvanece y deja notar una sombra

-maka lo logramos- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida mi compañero como pude me levante del suelo, me acerque a soul

-soul… lo cump…li- las lágrimas de felicidad se desataron de mis ojos y soul me abrazo tiernamente yo le correspondí me dolía un poco pero no siempre que la persona que te gusta te abraza de esta manera.

Estábamos ya en la estación de tren esperándolo era tanta felicidad que no lo aguantaba se lo quería decir a todo el mundo aunque me diera la peor noticia del mundo creo que seguiría sonriendo

-voy al baño ante de que llegue el tren – me dijo soul al igual que yo sonriendo

-ok – en ese mismo instante sonó mi celular

-moshi_moshi-

-maka está bien –

-mama? Por qué me habla así de repente? que ha pasado?-

- tu tía Margaret esta mu.. Muerta, maka por dios necesito que vengas a Londres ahora mismo ¡-

-ma acabo de convertir a soul en death scythe no me puede pedir eso –

-maka lo sé pero la muerte de tu tía me hiso reflexionar necesito que viva con migo desde ahora, no pienso perder algo importante otra vez –

- espera como que vivir contigo eso es para ..Siempre – mi voz sonó triste-un segundo ya le dijiste a spirit-tal vez podría servir de algo

-he, no en un momento le llamo lo voy a con vencer, como lo del divorcio – aún más me altero mama podría hacer eso y mas

- está bien llego haya en cuarto días-

-ok maka te espero cuídate mucho –

-si - mi voz sonó triste y pego mi celular a mi pecho. Todo esto es confuso me iría de death scythe para estudiar en otra escuela y otro amigo dejaría los míos y lo peor de todo dejaría a soul ahora que es un death scythe

-maka-me saco de mis pensamientos soul – está bien te noto algo deprimida –

-mi madre me llamo y… me dijo que mi tía Margaret había muerto y…- después me acorde de mudarme y no pude proseguir

-lo siento- pero tenía decirle aun la verdad

- y también me dijo que – pero no pude proseguir

_Informamos que el tren hacia death scythe sale en 5 minutos_

-mejor entramos no?-

-si -ya no me dio tiempo para seguir

Estábamos en el tren y no dejaba de pensar cómo sería mi nueva vida otra ciudad, otra escuela, otro departamento otros amigos, y dejar a todos mis amigos los extrañaría todos, y a soul lo amo tanto como para dejarlo ir.

No sé cómo paso pero cuando me di cuenta estábamos ya en el shibusen mientras subíamos las escaleras todos aplaudían y en la mera entrada nos esperaba shinigami-sama saltado de alegría

Y dije muy decidida y con argullo frente de el –shinigami-sama misión cumplida

Soul-kun, maka-chan – dijo preparándose para de decir su discurso – felicidades, soul-kun será mi nueva arma y ahora prosigamos con la fiesta- mientras todo se apareció una gota estilo anime en su nuca

Poco tiempo después vinieron todos a saludar y felicitar pero el primero fue blackstar

-HEYY! VIEJO RECUERDA QUE TE DEJE LA ADALANTERA POR QUE SINO TSUBAKI SERIA LA NUEVA DEATH SCYTHE – dijo el egocéntrico saludando típicamente a soul

Mientras las Liz y patti se lanzaron a abrazarme llorando de alegría

-ooohh maka sabía que lo lograría – dijo Liz apretando con mucho fuerza a maka, cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de esas dos mire a chrona y tsubaki las abrazo al mismo tiempo

- felicidades maka – dijo chrona, ya no murmuraba mucho pero era muy tímida con nuevas amistades

-Yo también felicidades maka te esfuérzate mucho- murmuro tsubaki a punto de llorar al igual que chrona , pero se le cambio la cara a una de sorpresa

Yo curiosa de eso voltee la cara para ver. Que era kid, black star y soul hablando animadamente pero no muy lejos de eso estaba kim acercándose a soul. Y al parecer se lo llevo lejos de mi vista agarrándole la mano

-he maka no te desanimes tal vez soul -pero no deje continuar a tsubaki

- está bien, es una fiesta entonces a divertirse - y apareció esa sonrisa otra vez, la que aparecer cuando algo está mal y finjo felicidad para que los demás no se preocupen. Pero detrás de eso, siento que muero de dolor.

***** espero que dejen algún reviews no me desvivo escribiendo para nada, y tratare de subir nuevos capítulos sin más que decir adiós ******


	3. triste apuesta hermosa

Que pedo cabrones que no dejan review.

Y para las damas que si dejan su review cómo están?

Me tarde verdad pues como no tengo mucha presión me tomo a la ligera esto y me tardare más gracia a la estúpida escuela que ya voy a entrar por lo que ando triste y enojado ya que se me fueron volando las vacaciones. Ha y como lo `prometí un cap más largo no los entretengo más y lean.

En este momento soul eater no es mío pero algún día hablare con Atsushi Ohkubo y le pediré por las malas que me entregue el 30% de soul eater

MAKA:POV

Ya había amanecido y soul todavía no llegaba, la última vez que lo vi fue con kim. Aunque no puedo negar que divertí mucho la noche anterior, pues toda la escuela me felicito, hasta el punto de que ox se comportó amigable y mi padre no dejo de llorar y felicitarme seguido decía "esa es mi makita estoy tan orgulloso de ti ".pero en verdad me estaba preocupando soul no llego a dormir toda la noche y no quería pensar mal, pero él y kim toda la noche desaparecidos me costaba.

-no, no maka contrólate!-estaba en la sala del departamento con una taza de té para ataquízame los nervios, pero los no funcionaba cada minuto se me parecía una eternidad . Hasta que alguien toco la puerta, decidí pararme y para abrir la odiosa puerta y nada más ni menos que…

-soul?- así es él y ahí estaba el, amarrado a una escoba mágica de alguna bruja en especial. Al poco tiempo racione y lo desamare de ella al parecer soul había bebido alcohol olía horrible cundo me di cuenta, la escoba ya no estaba en su lugar donde una vez estaba. Como pude lleve a soul a su habitación, lo deje caer en su cama. Y me quede un rato mirándolo y poco tiempo después recordé sobre la llamada de mamá y al parecer me altere un poco porque sin darme cuenta, mis ojo se nublaron de lágrimas, que no pude más y me desplome en el piso de rodillada y empecé llorando como un niño al caer su helado.

SOUL POV:

Me dolía la cabeza horrible pero valió la pena, lo hice con kim y ahora somos novios. Pero no sé qué paso de repente oí sollozar a alguien poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos ya que me ardían un poco y no lo podía creer, maka llorando como un niño arrodillada aun lado de mi cama nunca la había visto así de deprimida, sentía que me pesaba más de lo normal mi mano, pero puse mi mano en su sobre su hombro y dije –que pasa maka – al oírme se sorprendió un poco pero se levantó se quitó las lágrimas que circulaban por su cara –maka que te pasa soy tu amigo sabes que puedes cuéntamelo – dije sentado ya en la cama, mientras que maka tenía la mirada perdida por algún lugar de la casa como si fuera más importante que hablar con migo

-mm.. Bueno .. Yo te conté que mi madre hablo con migo, no?... mm pues-

TOC TOC!

Perfecto en los momento más inoportunos tocaron la puerta

-mm yo voy- y así me pare y fui a abril la puerta y la persona menos indicada apareció era el, viejo rabo verde de Sprint, lo más seguro es que el fuera el causante de lo que le pasa a maka

Y al parecer esperaba a otra persona porque me vio un poco insatisfecho es la que digiera cualquiera que no nos conociera pero para mí es normal

-Y maka? –me dijo de mala manera, estaba a punto de contestarle mal pero la susodicha estaba presente

-aquí estoy papá – dijo ella ocultado su mirada –creo que deberías de hablar mamá-

-He?- al principio precio un poco confundido per luego se le apareció dos estrellas en sus ojos – si excelente idea maka mamá debe saber lo que hiso mi princesita –saco su celular y empezó a marcar

Cuando busque a maka con la mirada la encontré en la ventana, a mi parecer viendo la ciudad de death scythe, luego al departamento, seguido de su padre y al final a mí, sostuvimos la mirada hasta que algo llamo nuestra atención

-ha hola querida sabes que maka…-uno minuto de silencio – ya te había dicho… si puedes decirme lo que sea amor- y se escuchó un fuerte grito

–**NO ME LLAMES "MI AMOR"!- **

-ja bueno que me ibas a decir…he Margaret esta… lo siento –se lo iba a preguntar quién es ella pero maka otra vez estaba con la mirada perdida-QUEEE! NO DENIGUN MOTIVO TE LLEVARAS A MAKA…. NO ME IMPORTAN TUS ABOGADOS ¡!- que había escuchado mal se llevarían a maka me voltee a verla y estaba con los ojos a punto de llorar, entonces era verdad. Me fije para ver lo que pasaba con Sprint él estaba con una cara, parecía acabado y preocupado, pasaron un par de minuto alegando mientras todo me daba vueltas no sé si es la cruda o lo que esta pasando

-si tienes razón, ella tiene que estar contigo- cómo? Tan rápido le había ganado- sí, adiós-y colgó

-mm makita, mamá me dijo que...- pero fue interrumpido

-si lo sé, ella me dijo primero – dijo maka con tristeza

- maka, que está pasando?, donde te vas?, por cuánto tiempo?.- dije alarmado

- soul, mamá quiere que valla a vivir con ella, a Londres… y al parecer p-por… siem-siempre – dijo ella derramando lagrimas yo fui y la abrace, se tensó un poco pero después me correspondió al abrazo.

-cuando te vas – con un toque muy apegado-

-en.. en tres…días-dijo maka Derramando sus lágrimas sobre mi pecho así estuvimos un par de minutos hasta mientras que maka se tranquilizaba, me separe de ella cuando sentí una mirada Era Split nos estaba mirando de una forma extraña. Antes si abrazaba a su hija lo más seguro es que me castraría, pero ahorita no

–mm, maka creo que mejor me voy necesito hablar con shinigami-sama sobre esto-dijo de una forma triste, tal vez si le pego duro enterarse de que su hijita se iría de su lado. Y así se fue

-soul creo que me iré a recostar un rato, - se dio la media vuelta para irse pero se detuvo - ha? Le pude decir a los chicos sobre mi partida quiero que se enteren-

-claro- solo dije eso pero lo único que quería hacer era dormí un poco, ya que no había dormido la noche anterior, me dio risa pensar en que estuve muy ocupado agarre el teléfono y empecé a marcar

-black star?-

**-ja sabía que me llamarías-**

-ah? así? –

**-sí, todo ser, no puede vivir sin su gran Ore-sama Nyjaja jaja!-**

**-**ya, black star es en serio –

**-ha? Es sobre kim no?-**

-no es sobre maka-

**-Nyjajajajaja jaajaja ! – **y empezó a reír el idiota y me estaba cansado de mis casillas

-black star! De que te ríes –y así explote

**-un dios nunca se equivoca soul, predije que tú y pechos planos estarían juntos, y así fue jajaja!-**

**-**está equivocado desdés ayer kim y yo ya somos pareja, idiota**-**

**-he? entonces en un futuro no muy lejano estarán ustedes dos juntos-**

-no lo creo black, maka se ira a Londres con su madre, creo que no acertaras en tus predicciones de gran idiota-

**-QUE! Pecho plano se va a Londres -**

-si y puedes dejar de llamarle así por un minuto, esto es en serio, se va para siempre black star

**-ok, por qué y por cuánto tiempo?-**este tío es idiota

-ya te dije por siempre y por qué su madre quiere que viva con ella ahora dile a tsubaki-

**-pobre inmortal se quedara sin su dios-**

-como sea adiós black –y colgué sin que me digiera algo mas

Ahora hablar con el hijo de la muerte así empecé a macar a su mansión

-kid? –

**-riiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiing - **hoy la voz de patti** –diga? señor teléfono?-**

-patty pásame a kid –

**-como usted diga señor teléfono-**

**-si? Con quien hablo? –**dijo como siempre Cortésmente mi amigo simétrico

-ha kid escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, maka se ira en tres días a Londres-

**-queeee! Imposible –**

-si a mí también me impacto la idea de que maka se fuera-

-**no¡ tres días es totalmente asimétrico –**se me olvido como es kid

- he? Si pero díselo a Liz ya Patty maka está muy deprimida creo que necesitas de sus amigas-

**-claro trataremos de llegar los más rápido y simétrico que se pueda-**y así colgó

Estaba por sentarme por fin en el sillón pero me acorde que me faltaba alguien y era chrona

-chrona?-

**-si quién es?-**

**-**soy soul, te llamo para infórmate de que maka se ira en tres días a Londres con su madre para siempre –

-**qué? Porque? **–

-podrías venir maka está deprimida?-

**-si claro-**

-bien, adiós-

Genial yo que quería dormir pero creo que con los chicos va hacer imposible pero lo que me tiene angustiado es maka. Ya me había hecho la idea de sepárame de ella y de tener otro técnico, pero nunca que se fuera y menos para siempre y tan lejos

TOC TOC

Vi el reloj y vi que había pasado 15 minutos de hablar con ellos, en verdad había pensado tanto tiempo. Así que su abrir con toda la calma de mundo pero al momento de abrirla una estampida de chicas me paso de encima

-haaaaaa!-gritaron las cuatros amigas de maka y cómo llegaron se metieron a la habitación de maka

-jajajajajaj viejo está bien – dijo black star burlándose de mi

-no lo creo me sacaron todo el aire esas arpías-y de ponto escuche un

-oye!- bueno ellos me habían dicho que a kid le gustaba chrona y black star le gustaba tsubaki

-bueno ahora dinos como que maka se va – dijo kid y no me que de otra que aguantarme el sueño

MAKA POV:

Estaba llorando en mi cama por todo, una me iré de death scythe, de mis amigo y de soul dos de que tal vez soul y kim sean ya novios hasta me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar. Pero me interrumpió abriendo la puerta de golpe y luego muchos gritos

-makaaaa!-eran ellas mis mejores amigas que se echaron a abrazarme, llorando igual o peor que yo

-como que te vas en tres días- dijo llorando chrona

-lo lamento chicas pero no es decisión mía- dije llorando y correspondiendo al abrazo

-entonces si no es decisión tuya no te vayas – dijo Liz como todas

-pero mi mama quiere que vaya está muy triste, mi tía acaba de morir y quiere verme y que viva con ella por favor entienda chicas-eso pareció tranquilizarlas un poco

-te extrañaremos mucho maka- dijo tsubaki

- SI! - dijeron las otras tres al unísono

-yo también a ustedes chicas-me agrado sentirme querida

-pero maka porque no nos dijiste antes- dijo Liz

- porque apenas ayer me dijeron, sabía que se pondrían así y ayer era mi fiesta y quería que tuviéramos momentos bonitos-eso hiso sacarle unas sonrisa a todas incluso a mi

-ok, se me acaba ocurrí una idea, mientras maka este aquí trataremos de hacer eso momentos inolvidable y empezaremos hoy con salir de compras para la fiesta-no tengo que decir quien dijo eso verdad y pensándolo bien fueron las mejores amigas que pude haber conseguido

-si! Fiesta fiesta- dijo la infantil de Patty

- pondré de mi cooperación – eso casi dije sin pensarlo pero fue como cavar mi propia tumba porque de pronto se oyó unas risas malignas y sentí unas manos que me empezaban a quitar la ropa

-noooo! – y así vi el erro que cometí

_15 minutos después_

-No Liz no saldré vestida así- me había puesta una ropa MUY descotada que me había comprado y obviamente nunca la había usado

- pero maka te ves muy linda y prometiste dejarme vestirte, aparte a soul lo vas a dejar con la coba abierta – me dijo ella con su cara y sonrisa de demonio- además te hago una apuesta mira si a soul no lo dejas con la boca abierta, te puedes vestir de la forma que quieras PERO-dijo la demonio de a mi amiga resaltado el "pero"-si a soul lo dejas con la boca abierta me dejas ponerte todos los atuendos que yo quera y te llevas la ropa que te compre y no la vieja

Era una decían muy drástica como podía ganar podía perder, pero igual mente tenía que usar su ropa esto últimos días en entonces me la jugué además a soul siempre me había dicho que no era atractiva

-acento- dije muy decidida y apareció su sonrisa

-ok ahora solo falta maquillarte-y así retomo su trabajo

_Otros 15 minutos después _

-Listo!- dijo Liz aprobando que ya había terminado luego me mire al espejo y vi que no estaba tan mal pero no me sentía a gusto con ello.

-guaaaa- se oyó al unísono de parte de todas las chicas también yo

-bien maka le diré a los chicos que yo te vestí como un reina tu por lo mientras ve saliendo y recuerda la apuesta- dijo para desaparecer y decirlo los chicos como me había vestido

Pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa nuca me imagine usando esto TAN descotado

-maka ve saliendo- dijo tsubaki

-pero tsubaki no quiero tengo miedo de lo que pase-

-pero maka estas preciosa de que tienes miedo- bueno la verdad si que estaba hermosa

-no es obvio si me dice que estoy fea me sentiré que nunca podre ser linda, pero si me dicen hermosa Liz me obligara a ponerme esto siempre- maldita la hora que hice esa apuesta

-lo siento maka pero apuesta es apuesta -dijo Liz pareciendo de la nada como demonio

-nooo!- solo se oyó mis últimos lamentos mientras trataba de agárrame de la pare con mis uñas (como película de terror )y así el demonio me llevo

Lo que vi después fue un trio de chicos platicando augustamente y luego cara de asombro de los tres últimos mencionados

-hey!chicos espabilen –dijo aplaudiendo cerca de sus caras y solo dos recobraron la compostura

-ja¡ yo sabía que debajo de esa tabla de plancha había… -no lo deje de seguir a black star por que unos de mis libros fue dicto a su cara haciendo que callera en su propio charco de sangre

-valla Liz te felicito tu obra de arte es totalmente simétrico-dijo kid

SOUL POV:

Valla maka se veía tan hermosa tenía un vestido lila arrugado que solo cubría la parte de los pecho así resaltándolos más, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y llegaba solo a la mitad de los músculos de las piernas no dejando nada a la imaginación. Tenía unas zapatillas negras de tacón amarado en listones y por ultimo venia peinada de media coleta. En resume hermosa Me fuera gustado seguir mirando el paisaje pero note varias miradas en mi

-he? Que pasa por que me miran?-esta me estaba incomodando

-por fin despiertas ¡ pero dinos como se ve maka –dijo Liz algo burlona

-pues… -me miraba como si la respuesta que tomara fuero de vida o de muerte –pues bien-_bien hermosa, maravillosa, lo más vello que haya visto, casi un ángel, no más bien una diosa _

-que! Soul! Estas idiota o que, se fabulosa –otra vez dijo la gritona de Liz

MAKAPOV:

Perfecto solo "bien" para soul solo fue eso, ni con una montaña de maquillaje me amaría soul

-bueno se hace tarde y tenemos prisa –tal vez Liz me vio que estaba a punto de llorar por lo que me saco de hay

Cuando salimos del departamento hubo un silencio y caminaba sin poner atención me podía caer en cualquier momento pero no importaba ni me importaba las estúpidas miradas de perversión de los chicos. Hasta que un voz me distrajo

-maka lo siento no creía que soul fuera tan idiota – dijo Liz casi llorando ya ella tenía que ver con este problema-pero en verdad te ves hermosa –

-no te disculpes Liz, no tienes la culpa de que soul no me ame… tanto como yo lo amo a el…-y así explote en llanto. Mientras ella me abrazaba y tsubaki me decía que todo estaría bien .ahora no me importaba si estaba en la calle llorando, si alguien me ve o si arruino el maquillaje me estaba muriendo de tristeza y me quería desahogar .genial ahora tenía otra excusa para llorar, una me iría de death scythe, dos tal vez soul y kim sean novios y tercera sabia a la perfección que nunca le gustare a soul .

Tratare de apurarme con los cap pero por la escuela (que la manejan unos estúpidos) no creo que subo muy seguido pero si me meten presión con algunos review no estaría mal y me gusto la última parte donde maka se pone a llorar y también llore

Deje review no me desvivo escribiendo para nada (=


	4. dulce beso a sabor de cerveza

Que pedo cabrones que no dejan review.

Y para las damas que si dejan su review cómo están?

Dos noticias malas y una buena. La primera mala: no tengo tiempo de escribir capítulos(gracias a la escuela¬¬). la buena :como tengo tiempo de sobra (no hago nada en la escuela¬¬)puedo pensar en los cap. la segunda mala y más dolorosa de todas es :me quitaron mi celular los profes hijo de ***(osea me quitaron una parte de mi alma T-T)… en este cap tal vez me odien o me amen pero habrá un soul x maka

En este momento soul eater no es mío pero algún día hablare con Atsushi Ohkubo y le pediré por las malas que me entregue el 30% de soul eater

MAKA: POV

Era las diez y media de la noche después del oso de la tarde las chicas y yo no fuimos al comprar nueva ropa para mi nueva vida en Londres lastima mente si perdí la apuesta. No pudo creer que al idiota no le gusto la forma de vestirme pero si se quedó con la boca abierta así fueron las reglas por suerte las convencí de no hacer la fiesta de despedida en toda la escuela y en este momento me encuentro en la gran mansión de la familia de shinigamis en una pillamada que organizo las hermanas thompson, decidiendo que película ver primero la "quiero robarme a la novia" o la de " locura de amor en las vegas " mientras chrona me masajeaba mi cabello, mi cabeza estaba en su regazo y yo con la mirada perdida en alguna parte.

-listo maka! empecemos a ver la película-me dijo tsubaki para que me sentara bien al momento siguiente entro Liz con unas palomitas en las manos y atrás Patty con bebidas para todas

-gracias chicas por apóyame en todo esto –dije yo aun sin el brillo que siempre tenía en mis ojos

-no hay de que maka para eso son las amigas no?-me dijo tsubaki, pues cada una de ellas era única Patty la niña infantil que a veces sacaba de sus casilla a gente, Chrona mi amiga tímida que era encantadora , Liz la amante de las compras que en cualquier momento estaría hay para dame consejos de moda y tsubaki que era compresiva en cualquier momento y que la podía soportar mi mal humor.

-eso es cierto maka estaremos contigo en cualquier momento –dijo chrona y eso lo podía asegurar sin pensármelo dos veces

-bueno vasta de parloteo ya veamos la película- esa fue Liz

Y así pasaron las horas película tras película hasta que dieron las 3 de las madrugada todas fuimos a dormir, aunque para mí se me fue difícil conciliar el sueño

-haaaa! maldito sol- me pareció oír la voz de Liz… así estoy en la casa de Liz y Patty, y así me pare soñolienta ya que todavía tenía sueño pues no había dormido mucho la noche anterior

-buenos días – dije todavía con los ojos cerrados cuando por fin los pude abril me lleve una gran sorpresa me precio extraño solo Liz y yo estábamos en la alcoba. Ha tal vez las demás ya se habían levantado

-buenos días maka – dijo Liz apenas abriendo los ojos

-Buenos días!- dijeron no más bien gritaron tsubaki, chrona y Patty entrando a la habitación con una mesa de ruedas llenas de comida

-jajajaja son tan perezosas-dijo Patty

-no es cierto –dije haciendo un puchero e inflado mis cachetes

-jaja maka se ve tan linda cuando hace eso-dijo chrona, por el comentario eso hiso que me sonrojara porque me sintiera avergonzada y al aparecer también unas risita por parte de ellas

-bueno comamos y vallamos por a comprar vestidos para todas-dijo Liz y nosotras solo asentimos

Luego de comer y salir por los vestidos de tsubaki también de chrona le hablamos a los muchachos para la mi pequeña fiesta de despedida. Cuando ya habíamos acabado era las ocho de la noche (kid exigió o más bien suplico que se hiciera en asa hora) lo más raro era que en toda la tarde no había sabido de soul.

TOC TOC

-deben ser los chicos – dije muy emocionada y así fue pero desgraciadamente faltaban dos personas

-hola maka…valla te ves bien- dijo kid haciendo que me sonrojara por la vergüenza, ya que Liz me había vestido y arreglado

Pues me compro más ropa aunque yo le haiga dicho que no se molestara y si se molestó tanto que CASI dejo a una butik sin mercancía y a un dueño CASI rico y pues así venia vestida.

Con un vestido de solo una mangas larga y dejando al descubierto el hombro derecho llegaba a la mitad del musculo de la pierna súper pegado de color negro y morado en rayas **(N/A,sí buscan en google "** **vestidos 2012 otoño" encontrara el modelo)**pero se me hacía extraño que kid no le diera un ataque por…

-haaa! Maka quítate eso es total mente asimétrico que da asco –y le di en maka-chop tal vez no es su culpa pero no tenía el derecho a decirme eso

-mm kid-kun estas bien –y apareció chrona muy linda con su vestido más sencillo era de tirantes violeta que llegaba hasta las rodilla (y simétrico por algo )

A principio no raciono pero luego vio de pies a cabeza a chrona eso hiso que se sonrojara y puso su típica cara de cuando ve algo simétrico con su sonrojo de forma de circular.

-chro- chrona te ves hermosamente simétrica –y se le quedo viendo y por supuesto eso hiso que mi amiga se sonrojara dándole más carisma a su cara pálida –el paisaje más hermoso que haya visto antes-dijo en un susurro tal vez para el mismo

-grac-gracias kid-kun-apareció la chrona de ante tartamudeando y la vi con intenciones de esconderse atrás de mi como lo hacía antes

-con que aquí estaban los tortolos –dijo con cara de picara Liz que traía un vestido verde con brillos en la cintura y largo hasta los tobillos

-jaja están sonrojados los dos jajá- dijo Patty burlando de ellos, ella también al igual que de Liz solo que el suyo era más corto

-Patty no te rías de ellos –dijo defendiéndolos tsubaki que busco a alguien con la mirada pero no lo encontró-ha? Y donde esta black star y soul-kun- y el de tsubaki era azul cielo con brillos en la parte de los tirantes y largo hasta los tobillos

- pues ellos están comprando algo para maka-cuando dijo eso mi corazón empezó a latir de emoción y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara

-enserio y que es?!-dije yo muy ilusionada es que no me podía esperar a ver

así pasaron los minutos y ellos no aparecían, minutos de olor a barniz, minutos de gritos y risas, minutos de sonrojos, minutos de ansiedad por ver a una persona quería

DIN DON!

-Deben ser ellos, yo abro- dije yo, ya habían pasado minutos de ansiedad para este momento y al fin estaba abriendo la puerta para el momento de ver a soul y a…

-ya llegamos-dijo soul pero aparte de black star traía había otra invitada

-hola maka tanto tiempo sin verte no?-dijo una chica de cabello rosado

-hola maka –dijo black star pero en la forma en que lo dijo no sonó a la manera de black star si no como aquella vez que regresaron de ver a excalibur. Pero eso no me importaba ahora lo que me importaba era kim que estaba agarrado del brazo de soul y creo que black star no le quitaba la vista a tsubaki con su vestido muy mono.

Y de un minuto a otro ya habían acorralado a soul entre kid, Liz y Patty mientras yo estaba teniendo una batalla de miradas con kim

SOUL POV:

-soul porque trajiste a kim a la fiesta de despedida de maka- dijo Liz regañándome

-que tiene de malo, es mi novia y saben esto me está incomodando-no sé qué les paso pero se quedaron en congelados cuando escucharon que kim era mi novia. Que acaso soul eater el chico más cool del shibusen no podía tener novia

-Bueno no pudiste haber llamado antes para informar que ibas a traer kim- dijo la muerte del niño y que tenía que ver eso con maka

-tonto soul- dijo la amante de las jirafas

-Patty no sea grosera ni siquiera con lo que se merecen-dijo Liz y explote

-oye! No se…-grite

-soul cálmate y bueno sigamos con la fiesta-propuso con toda tranquilidad kid

-está bien-dije con un poco más tranquilizado

MAKA POV:

Habíamos acabado de comer y nos informaron dela gran noticia, fui tan tonta al pensar que "tal vez soul y kim estén saliendo" claro que estaban saliendo o porque soul no habría llegado aquella vez en la noche y aparecer alguien noto la aura negra que salía de mi

-mm por qué no? Abrimos los regalos de maka- y fue chrona

-oigan porque sin le dan a maka una simple subordinada regalos no le da a un dios como yo!-dijo el dios del ego

-cállate black star!-grito Liz que nadie se enteraba que lo único que quiero es pasármela bien con mis mejores amigo ahora que puedo

-ya a pelear a otro lado que esta la última noche de maka y ustedes van y se pelean- acomodo las cosas kid y en verdad lo agradezco

-bueno yo quiero ser el primero en dale mi regalo a maka –esa voz la conozco en cualquier lugar y es de mi mejor amigo. Y así es soul vino hasta mí y me dio un pequeña bolsa de regalo-toma, no sabía que regalarte así que espero que te guste-y yo lo mire a los ojos

-jeje- di un par de risitas nerviosas-gracias soul –abrí la bolsa y había una pulsera de plata o eso parece y entre eso un pequeño dije como la alma de soul y la mía. Era perfecto

-te la pongo- dijo soul, me agarro la mano y me puso la pulsera con toda delicadeza-si, lo sabia-

-he? Que sabias?-me tomo por sorpresa

-ha pues sabía que te quedaría perfecto la pulsera y que te encantaría-me dijo con ese tono de superficial y con su sonrisa torcida.

-bueno dejen paso para un verdadero regalo –y ya se me así extraño que black star estuviera tan quieto –ten simple mortal –y me dio un regalo mal envuelto. y cuando lo abrí" era de esperase" un típico regalo de black star

-gra- gracias black-y apuesto a que me salió una gota estilo anime. me di una foto de él, con su firma

-sí, sabía que te gustaría, sé que vas a extrañar a tu dios, pero con mi foto será menos cruel tu vida- no lo aguante más y le di un maka-chop

- bueno – dijo tsubaki y al parecer a todos le salió una gota como de anime- ahora abre el mío maka-chan – y todos me dieron regalo de despedida fui tan feliz en ese momento .tsubaki y chrona me dieron un álbum de fotos había tantas fotos de recuerdos bonitos que pase con mis amigos. Kid me di un reloj según el "ser puntual es simétrico". Liz y patti me dieron una cámara para que les envié fotos de mi nueva vida en Londres

-ha? casi se me olvidad, nos falta solo una foto en el álbum-dijo tsubaki

-si es cierto, que bueno que te acordaste tsubaki y además podemos usar la cámara que Liz y Patty le regalaron a maka - dijo chrona yo no sabía a lo que se referían

-la foto que no falta es la de maka y soul como death scythe- esa fue tsubaki –bueno soul transfórmate en de death scythe y ponte junto con maka-y así lo hiso pude sentir a soul en mis manos tal vez es la última vez que lo manejaba. Él se reflejó en el filo de la guadaña y me mostro su sonrisa con sus filosa dientes

–venga maka, mira hacia la cámara –como siempre me inspiro su sonrisa y me dio más fuerzas y chrona toma foto la así pude salir en la foto la más grande sonrisa que tenía, una idea se cruzó en la mente cuando le iba a decir mi idea a soul, kim lo aleja de mi

-mira maka –me dijo chrona enseñándome la foto la verdad solo vi de reojo la imagen porque quería ver a soul un poco incómodo hablado con kim, y luego lo beso. Poco tiempo después se alejó de ella y vino conmigo.

-he maka…-sabía que me daría una mala noticia con el tiempo que estuve con el aprendí esa expresión en su cara que ahorita estaban.

-soul venga tócame una canción en el piano como cuando aceptamos convertirnos en equipo, recuerdas-preferí evadirlo y él me encello una sonrisa en forma de aceptación a mi petición. Ya iba sentarse en el banco del piano pero una mano se lo impidió

-no soul se nos hace tarde –dijo kim que es lo que está pasando que es ese "se nos hace tarde"

-ok déjame solo déjame explicarle…-dijo soul pero no lo deje continuar

-soul que me tienes que explicar, tú vas a estar en mi fiesta verdad? - ya empezaba a dudar. Que va soul no es ese tipo de persona, yo soy la mejor amiga de soul y si no me dejo tiempo atrás porque debería de hacerlo ahora

-mm maka… me tengo que ir –dijo soul, pero no lo entendí, me iba a dejar un día antes de que me fuera para siempre de su lado

-como no te entiendo? por qué tienes que irte? –el me hiso una sella con sus ojos afirmando de que era por kim, las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de mis ojos.

-no soul tú no eres así por favor, no te vayas – dije ya con lágrimas asomándose entre mis ojos

-lo siento maka –no se en que momento ya estábamos a pie de la puerta, a un paso de que se fuera soul. tan solo quería que fuera una broma que me dijera "hey solo es una bromas tonta yo nunca te dejaría a un día de que te vas" pero soul si parecía ir en verdad. En un ágil movimiento agarre la mano de soul y el giro para verme directamente a la cara

-soul no te vallas por favor quédate a mi lado-no lo aguate más y llore-soul regresa-y el me limpio las lágrimas que circulaban en mis mejillas

-maka te prometo que mañana saldremos a comer antes de que te vallas, ya suéltame-el jalo su mano y se resbalo con la mía haciendo que yo callera en arrodillas ante el suelo y de un portazo se fue. Y empecé a reír. Soy tan idiota "soy la mejor amiga de soul él no me va a dejar"

Tan solo soy la amiga, no soy nada más y no tiene por qué quedarse no es por obligación el me pude dejar en el momento de que se le pegue la gana. Y una vez más empecé a llorar, por que yo solo tengo que sufrir por amor, no que era lo más mágico de todo el mundo

-maka está bien –dijo tsubaki arrodillándose junto a mi yo solo negué con la cabeza

_2 HORASMAS TARDE_

Después de eso estuve con mis amigos platicando y riendo no solo porque no está soul me tengo que amargar la vida, o si?

-ya llegamos maka – me dijo kid que me había traído hasta mi casa ya que pensaba que me iba a venir con soul. Pero nunca conté de que iba a parecer kim y si se robe a soul.

-gracias de nuevo kid – dijo bajándome del coche

-oye maka, soul está equivocado y…- lo interrumpí

-no kid ya no quiero oír nada de soul y hasta luego kid que descasen bien -solo dije eso antes de desaparecer en la puerta de la entrada. Y una idea se me cruzo en la mente tal vez soul me estaba esperado con un pastel en la sala, si soul es muy detallista en los momentos que estamos enojados el uno con el otro. Y así me apresuré a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad que podía mis piernas, saque mis llaves las puse en la cerradura gire y me impulse abrí y hay estaba…

La sala sola, sin nadie tal como la recuerdo desde un principio y tal vez también mi alma sin esta así, sin soul no puedo ser feliz. Así pasaron los minutos las horas y soul no aparecía aunque me hubiera gustado dormir no pude ni siquiera con te ni un baño podría dormir así lo espera hasta que dieron las dos de la madrugada. oí alguien abriendo la puerta

Si hay estaba soul ebrio frente a la puerta me levante

-soul estas borracho, otra vez-y suspire cansada por lo menos no había venido en la mañana como días atrás –siéntate te traer un café para que se te quite un poco lo… -no me dejo continuar me estaba abrazando

-maka, no necesito ningún café solo te necesito a ti- no se quien perdió el control que hiso que soul callera sobre mí –me gustas tanto – _**Y ME BESO **_sabia dulce y a la vez a cerveza y lo más importante era que es mi primer beso y me lo estaba dando soul, se separó de mí y dijo-kim

_**COMO?**_

Soul está imaginando que soy kim y la verdadera persona que le gusta es kim, no yo

-kim…-no lo deje continuar

-sabes soul esto me está doliendo como no tienes idea… porque yo te amo!- me separe con brusqueza de el creo que callo al piso pero eso no me importo tal solo quería escapar y llorar todo lo que podía. Me metí a mi habitación tan solo no quería saber nada sobre nadie, sentí que mi mundo se me venía abajo y a la vez un tsunami de lágrimas.

Que les pareció? Ha me hubiera gustado un kid x maka pero así no va la historia haaaaa me muero de dolor mi celular estúpidos maestros T_T

Deje review no me desvivo escribiendo para nada (=


	5. llamas tristes

_**Ya no me gusta mi marca de inicio según mis hermanos es ofensivo para el público y la misma noticia mala, no tengo conmigo mi celular y de los 6 review (los agradezco mucho) solo uno comentó en pésame por la desgracia que estoy viviendo (fue SoMa NDxLHxSE). Gracias a los anónimos de " " y a"**____**acua-niia" **_

_**En este momento soul eater no es mío pero algún día hablare con Atsushi Ohkubo y le pediré que me entregue el 30% de soul eater. **_

MAKA: POV

Me sentía tan agotada, mis ojos me ardían y lo más seguro es que estaban hinchado por tanto llorar al igual que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me pare de mi cama con mucha flojera me vi en el espejo de mi armario y así era hinchados a no poder más. Creo que solo había dormida un par de horas, Salí de mi habitación viendo si no estaba soul por el pasillo ya que no quería que me viera en estas condiciones, me metí al baño lo más rápido posible, di una ducha ya que mi padre quería verme antes de que me fuera. Me ayudó mucho el baño ya que me quito el estrés .pero no me quito lo hinchado los ojos Salí del esperando que soul estuviera dormido. Pero como la vida me odia tenía que pasar esto

-ha maka ya te levantaste- me dijo soul que estaba un soñoliento

SOUL POV:

Me dolía la cabeza cono nunca pero lo más raro era que desperté en la sala, lo más seguro es que maka se durmió temprano y cuando llegue de la fiesta no pude más y me dormí en el suelo. Pero como maka siempre me espera- _**ha no puede ser el chiquillo no se acuerda de lo que paso anoche**__ –_noche? le hice algo a maka -_**pues no sé, tu y conciencia -**_no entiendo de que me esta hablado –_**oye sabes se me acaba de ocurrir una idea pero tengo que esperar hasta la noche para ponerla en acción-**_ y desapareció era mejor así ya que con cada palabra que decía me dolía la cabeza más.

-si tengo que ver a Split antes de que me valla –dijo maka, se me olvido que estaba hablando con ella pero viéndola bien tenía los ojos rojos, como por tanto llorar

-y sabes a quieras vas a venir- si lose me comporte mal con maka no debí irme a un día antes de que se fuera a Londres

-no se – y se metió a su habitación antes de que me pudiera disculparme con ella

-ha soy un idiota – ahora maka esta enojada conmigo, al poco tiempo después mi celular empezó a sonar

-hola?- dije

-**ha soul, mi amor, sabes la fiesta de ox sigue, porque no te vienes –**dijo kim

- no pudo kim maka se va las doce y quiero estar con ella antes de que se valla- dije yo ya que eran las siete cuarenta de la mañana

**-a veces pienso que maka es tu novia y yo no…- **y colgó es mi imaginación o me sentí bien cuando dijo que maka era mi novia. No, no yo estoy con kim y no la puedo traicionar con maka. Y tal parece que se enojó conmigo, mire al reloj y si me daba tiempo no lo dude dos veces

-hola kim, soy soul, si voy-

MAKA POV:

Cuando Salí de mi habitación vi a soul

-vas a salir?-dije yo ya que se me hacía extraño que saliera después de no haber dormido

-ha si, con kim- dijo soul listo, me estaba encabriando esto

- ya me voy – solo dije eso no quería pelear con soul y además tenía que volver a la casa hacer mis maletas

Estas últimas dos horas se me hicieron muy largas ya que tenía que vestir la ropa de Liz y Split no dejaba de golpear a chicos por mirarme, pero cuando se acordaron que era el ex-death scythe salían huyendo ya que mi padre amenazaba con cástralos. Cuando regrese a casa vi que algo faltaba. era mi normal, cómoda y sencillas ropa, pero vi en mi en cama había una nota que decía (N/A. SE ACUERDAN DE LA MUSIQUITA DE SOUL EATER ESA DE CHIFLIGO IMAGINACELA Y LEAN ESTO)

_**MAKA NO TE PERMITIREMOS QUE TE LLEVES TU FEA ROPA DE ANTES Y DEJES LA BELLAS ROPA QUE TE COMPRE TE HISIMOS UN FAVOR Y SE LA DIMOS A LOS CHICOS DE LA CALLE HAY QUE CUMPLIR CON LAS APUESTAS MAKITA**_

_**PSD:SOUL NOS DEJO ENTRAR A TU CUARTO**_

_**ATT: LAS MARAVILLOSA HERMANAS THOMPSON**_

_**-**_Liz! Patty !-grite a todo pulmón .como es posible que me asieron esto-vamos maka tranquilízate…-pero son imposible. Escuche algo en la ventana como, si aventaran piedras –pero estamos en el cuarto piso eso es imposibl…-me quede sorprendida, es mi imaginación o estoy viendo una calabaza con acerque con calma, abrí la ventana vi que tenía en la ala un mensaje así que me acerque con cuidado desamare la cinta que tenía como sujetador del mensaje y cuando eso ocurrió la calabaza-mutante se fue así que lei el mensaje

_Hola maka como estas_

_Oí que te iras con tu madre a lo Londres no te puedo ver ya que tengo un trabajo temporal aquí en la playa. El lechero se enojó conmigo solo porque otros hombres se pasaban viéndome y yo como buena gatita que soy los salude como saludo a soul. Bueno creo que regresare a death scythe como en unas semanas y pues no te voy a poder vete pero se me ocurrió la idea de enviarte mi calabaza-viajadora. Ósea que te deseo lo mejor de la suerte en Londres y cúbrete bien ya que creo que hace mucho frio ahí_

_ATT: la bruja Blair _

pero me acorde de Blair era cierto ya no tenia noticias de las vacaciones de Blair y el lechero, ha pobre Blair espero aun así se siga divirtiendo. mientras pensaba empecé a empacaba mi maletas- pss - conociendo a Blair en este momento se le debe de pasar en grande, ella es muy buena consiguiendo amigos, ya que tiene curvas llama mucha la atención de los hombre

Me pregunto cómo estará mama ya no la he visto desde hace mucho tiempo será de igual de fuerte o se convirtió en ama de casa, Se habrá juntado con alguien o seguirá como divorciada, Se habrá cambiado de look, seguirá siendo técnico. miles de preguntas se me cruzaron en mi cabeza hasta que llegue pensar en algo, **papá** era cierto como estará papa después de que me valla, lo más seguro es que se deprima mucho él me quiere demasiado para que de un día a otro su niña se valla lejos de él, me sentí culpable siempre le decía cosa como "no te quiero "o "yo no te veo como mi padre" no se en que momento ya tenía mi celular marcado con el número mi padre

-**hola-**no puede ser su voz se oía tan triste-**si? –**idiota contesta ya

-ha hola papa, soy maka pensé en háblate antes de que me valla –

**-ja, maka tu siempre pensando en los demás,-**eso me hiso muy feliz-**eres una buena hija-**no pude soportar que una lagrima callera de mis ojos, yo era todo lo contario a una buena hija siempre le decía cosas feas –**te extrañare mucho hija –**

**-**yo también, perdóname por todas las cosa que una vez te dije en el pasado yo tan solo…- me interrumpió

**-maka no hay de que perdónate, yo soy el que debes ser perdonado siempre estuve en el cabaret y no contigo –**

**-**papa, te quiero mucho! tan solo no te lo dije antes por mi argullo-listo ya había explotado en lagrimas

-**maka yo también te amo, espero que te valla bien con tu nueva vida y que sigas siendo la mejor como siempre lo as echo hasta hora-**no podía continuarablandoya que empezaba a sollozar

-papa… vas a venir a despedirte de mí al aeropuerto –

**-no lo creo- **me tomo por sorpresa eso –**ya que si voy no dudes en que no te voy a dejar irte-**creo que nunca supe que el padre que tenía era el mejor de todos-**maka recuerda que siempre te amare no importa tus equivocaciones –**con esa palabra ya me tenía llorando otra vez**-te iré a visitar en navidad y en tu cumpleaños –**

-te amo papa –tan solo podía decir eso ya que la cabeza me daba vueltas

**-sabes que yo también hija… te deseo lo mejor-**y colgó yo me quede llorado un poco mas no era posible siempre que te das cuenta de las cosa que siempre quisiste ya es muy tarde para aprovecharlas, esa frase, me quede en tiempo pensándola mientras empacaba mi maleta no se me hacía tan difícil ya sabía cómo acomodar las cosa y que podía llevar. en un par de minutos ya estaba mi maleta empacada, _en minutos empaque mi maleta para siempre _vi mi celular pero alado de el estaba mi pulsera, la pulsear que me regalo soul … no estaría mal que lo llamara para avisar que mi vuelo sale a las doce vi el reloj que estaba en mi mesita alado de mi cama era la diez y media de la mañana . Y así marque a su teléfono

-ha soul… te llamo para avisar que mi avión sale a las doce de …-ja pero soul no me contesto si no otro persona

-**he? Yo no soy soul, soy kim y si eres maka no lo vuelvas a buscarlo, QUE EL ES MIO?!- **me quede un rato pensado eso, una sonrisa triste apareció en mi cara

-te aseguro que no lo are – colgué y rápidamente empecé a marca a otro celular.

-hola tsubaki puedes ir a las once al aeropuerto-

-_que pasa maka porque esa decisión-_

_-_ Solo quiero alejarme de aquí lo mas rápido – dije llorando

-y soul lo sabe-dijo tsubaki

-no, tan solo nos vemos haya avisa a las chicas –y colgué ya no quería saber de nadie tan solo quería alejarme de aquí lo más rápido posible, tan solo dejar de sufrir

_**Quiero que me contesten algo todos los que lean esto yo he estado pensado. y quieren que suba capítulos largos pero que me tarde bastante .o que no me tarde nada pero los haga bastante corto. Por fa dígame lo que piensa, por este cap este corto para mí pero lo subí a cuatro días que subí el anterior **_

_**Deje review no me desvivo escribiendo para nada **_


	6. despedida

_***0*Tal vez en este cap vean un pov con combinado pero para que no se me confundan los pondré en dos colores de letras mis queridos lectores y quiero agradecer los anónimos (Jaxsy-chan), (**_ _**acua-niia), (SoMa NDxLHxSE), y especial a (Marhaya) si estás leyendo esto, sabes que este es mi primer fic y muchas gracias por creer que soy buena *.* **_

_***-*Los derechos de soul eater no me pertenecen al igual que mi celular hablare con Atsushi Ohkubo y le pediré que me entregue el 30% de soul eater. Algún día tendré en mi manos mi celular otra vez*...* **_

MAKA: POV

En este momento yo estaba en un taxi aproximándome al aeropuerto de death scythe en unos cuantos minutos me iría de aquí, veía las calles por la ventana como si fuera la última vez que las viera, los más triste es que así es .una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al imaginarme soul y yo en la moto por las calles los dos sonriendo. el sueño desapareció cuando el taxi se detuvo y una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-señorita ya hemos llegados-

-gracias, podría abrirme la cajuela –dije mientras salía del taxi

-a la orden – eso mismo hiso luego me las dio en la mano y se fue yo me le quede viendo segundos después racione y me aproxime a la entrada del aeropuerto. Me senté en una silla a esperar el avión faltaban quince minutos para que el avión despegara

-maka! No te vayas –oí a mis mejores amigas y kid llorando tal vez no lo dejaron acomodar perfectamente algo se acercaron a paso veloz hasta donde yo me encontraba y todas me daban un fuerte brazo que casi ase que pierda el equilibrio

-gracias por venir chicas, una hora más temprano a lo que había dicho-dije yo agradecida

-no hay problema maka, pero porque has cambiado de hora no que te irías más tarde –dijo tsubaki, diablos tenía que pensar en que mentira decirle ya que no le podía decir "me voy porque me hablo la novia de soul diciéndome que me aleje de el"

-ha pues mama quiere que valla más temprano –era la único escusa que podía decir ya que no se me ocurría nada

-espero que no vallamos lo más rápido ya que tengo muchas cosa que ordenar simétricamente! –dijo kid pero nadie le hicimos caso

-y soul sabe que vas a salir tu avión más temprano- dijo chrona

-ho por dios creo que se me olvido ver si los cuadro del comedor estaba simétricamente-esta vez tan solo chrona lo miraba

-ha, no –dije muy desanimada pues ya me había acordado de la llamada que tuve hace un par de minutos

-y por qué no lo has marcado maka, que acaso no quieres que se despida de ti-dijo Liz cosa que me afecto mucho pues ya lo había hecho pero salió mal

-oh no!, no le dije como ordena la casa a las nuevas sirvientas- y mucha gente que pasaba se preguntaba "por qué ese chico estaba llorando "

-no te preocupes maka le dije a black star que buscara a soul y lo trajera- dijo tsubaki no sé si tenía que emocionarme o desanimarme ya que soul me ha quedado mal otras ocasiones

-acomodaran toda la casa asimétrica!-después de eso se desmayo

-gracias tsubaki – dije yo con una sonrisa que para nada era verdadera pues tenía miedo a que no llegara y me fuera sin despedirme de el. o tal vez eso era lo mejor lo más seguro es que le gritara y dijera que lo odia también le echaría en cara que él me ha fallado en mi fiesta

-maka!-me grito Liz –te estamos hablando y no nos ases caso –no puedo creer que me pase pensando en soul más de la cuenta

-lo siento chicas tengo mi cabeza en otra parte- tan solo podía decir eso. mire mi reloj y faltaba diez minutos para que avión saliera

-no te preocupes maka soul llegara –dijo tsubaki y eso me enojo un poco ya que es lo que yo también pensaba de el en mi fiesta y me quedo mal hasta se fue más temprano

-hermana kid no se mueve desde hace rato –dijo Patty y eso era verdad pues no habíamos olvidado de kid

-kid!- grito chrona y se fue a su rescate mientras que Liz y Patty no le parecía extraño que kid estuviera en esas condiciones … cuando todo esa paso ya que kid se había tranquilizado (Liz traía un libro de simetría en su bolso para esa ocasiones) mire otra vez mi reloj y faltaba dos minutos

-bueno parece que soul no vino –dije decepcionada ni siquiera a mi despedida vino tal vez yo tengo la culpa ya que yo quería salir una hora mas temprano

-estas muy equivocada… maka –mire a mis espaldas y hay estaba era soul muy agitado lo mas seguro era había venido corriendo para verme **solo a mi…** no lo dude dos veces y corrí a su brazos los cuales me atraparon en un lindo abrazo girando sobre nosotros

_SOUL POV:_

**Valla maka no esperaba que viniera pues era normal pero en este momento se sentí tan bien que ella estuviera en mis brazos, ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y yo acerque mi cara a su cuello permitiéndome hueler su perfume, rayos en que estoy pensando me sentí extraño cuando maka nos separo era con como si la necesitara ese abrazo o tal vez la que necesitaba era a maka **

Me sentía tan bien con soul abrazándome sonroje un poco al recordar el beso era perfecto este momento de los dos juntos o lo era para mí, pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar lo separe de mí ya que si seguía abrazado soul lo más seguro es que se diera cuenta lo que siento por él. Y si así fuera

-maka yo nunca te dejaría en el momento de tu partida, maka tu eres mi mejor amiga, tonta- dijo soul, solo eso verdad solo su amiga

**Maka me miro extraño era pero a mí tampoco me agrado mucha eso que dije de "mi mejor AMIGA" era como amargo… y lo más extraño es que no se enojara cuando le dije "tonta" **

**-pues lo hiciste va vez pasada y a quien llamas tonta- y hay estaba la maka verdadera asiendo un puchero porque se le veía las mañas de querer darme un maka-chop pero sabía perfectamente que esta sería la última vez que no veríamos **

Tal vez este equivocada pero creo que lo más conveniente es que le diga a soul sobre mis sentimientos ya que no me quisiera ir sin que él no lo sabiera y yo con mi remordimiento de que no tuve suficiente coraje para declárame, "entonces solo hazlo maka!" me gritaba mi conciencia pero solo yo me le quedaba viendo a soul sin decir nada

-he maka pasa algo?-me dijo soul mientras yo solo agarraba fuerza para poderle decir lo que siento por el, pero una idea se me cruzo por la mente "cuál será su respuesta ahora que esta kim?" eso no importa solo DILO!…

-soul yo tengo que decirte algo antes de que ve valla… yo soul.. yo te a…-por arte del destino me interrumpieron

_SE LE IMFORMA QUERIDOS PASAJERO EL VUELO 14ª CON DESTINO AL LONDRES EST APUNTO DE SALIR REPITO…_

Mientras todo escuchaba esa voz yo tan solo me limitaba a pensar en la repuesta de soul que me diría si le digiera que lo amo me diría "si" o un "no"…

-maka! Te extrañaremos mucho-grito Liz y se escuchó unísono un "si" por parte de Patty ya que me abrazaron con gran fuerza mientras yo solo trataba de sostenerme ya que me abrazaron con gran fuerza que casi me tiran al piso

-gracias chica yo también las voy a extrañar –dije yo al momento de que me separaba de ella y venia el dios de el egocentrismo

-hay maka como harás para sobrevivir sin tu dios-me dijo black star que esta vez sí me dijo no me grito

-pues tratare de hacerlo black star –y le di un abrazo después él se separó de mí y vino kid

-maka te recuerda re así como eres tan simétrica -también el me dio un abrazo

-gracias kid - dije yo rápidamente que kid se separó de mi vino chrona y tsubaki

-Maka t-te voy a ex-extrañar mucho…gracias por ser mi primer y mejor amiga, gracias maka!-me dijo llorando chrona al momento de que me abrazaba muy fuerte después salió ragnarok y empezó a separarme de ella ya que el solo salía cuando chrona esta triste es cuando se cuerpo y su mente están débiles. No lo pensé dos veces y le di un maka-chop a ese idiota de ragnarok por tratar de separarme de ella, el después se metió otra vez de nuevo al cuerpo de chrona

-ahora ya que no hay interrupciones… chrona, fue todo un honor ser tu mejor amiga ! –dije abrazándola más fuerte que ella me abrazo a mí y le dije al oído-no seas tan tímida chrona ya que sino ese estúpido de ragnarok saldrá a molestarte –me separe un poco de ella y le dije en un susurro –cuídate y también cuida de kid-ella solo me sonrió

-maka-dijo tsubaki que ya casi estaba sacando lágrimas luego me separe de chrona y fue hasta donde se encontraba tsubaki –haaaaa!- grito llorando ella corriendo para abrazarme, moría por querer llorar pero no puedo llora ya que esta es la última vez que voy a poner ver mis amigos –maka… -no paraba de decir llorando

-tsubaki eres una gran persona cuida de black star ese tonto te dará muchos problemas –dije yo ya a punto de desparramar lagrimas

-maka… espero que te valla bien… tu eres mi mejor amiga maka!-listo con esas frase ya poda hacer un mar de lágrimas .no sabía que decir y apareció de la nada un dios

-tsubaki ya para de llorar no me gusta verte así, ni siquiera por esta ocasión –dijo black star y le dije al oído a tsubaki para que el no escuchara

-te quiero tsubaki y también se que una estrella también te quiere más de que alguien te pueda querer, ósea que tenle paciencia-después me separe le hice una seña a black star para que tranquilizara y mientras el iba pasando lado de mi pude decir-cuídala, sino le pateare el trasero al gran dios-el solo me contesto con un puchero tal vez por el nadie hacia eso a un dios o tal vez el ya la cuidaba mucho de ella.

**Maka se veía muy triste cada vez que se despedía de cada uno de los chicos y a la vez tan alegre se veía tan hermosa sonriendo no me di cuenta de que ella venia justamente así a mi tan solo sentí un cuerpo junto al mío entre mis brazos y una voz un mi oído **

**-soul, te quiero mucho –eso me alegro, no se como pero mi cuerpo empezó a manejarse por si solo agarre la cabeza de maka junte nuestros frentes ella solo se sorprendió y se sonrojo por mi comportamiento ya que nuestras cara y labios estaba muy cerca hasta el punto de que nuestras respiraciones chocaran y por un momento me perdí en ese mar verde –soul yo te voy extrañar mucho…-no la deje continuar**

**-maka yo también te voy a extrañar, siempre te he visto como mi hermana pequeña –eso hiso que se separa de mí y me mirara con los ojos abiertos ya que era mi mejor amiga pero esa necesidad de protegerla y los celos cada vez que un chico le habla son de hermanos no?**

Yo solo para soul soy su hermana pequeña reí un poco y al parecer soul lo vio pero no lo tomo como importante ya que no lo pregunto. eso explica lo celos y ser sobreprotector, pero yo creí que tal vez solo un poco me quería como algo más, pero obviamente el "tal vez "no existe –jaja- me pregunto cómo se sentirá cuando recuerde de que beso a su "hermana pequeña ".luego soul me volvió a abrazar pero esta vez con mayor fuerza y me dijo algo al oído "?" algo haciendo explotar en llanto y en risa a la vez al igual que el yo también lo abrase con fuerza otra vez me sonroje al pensé que él fue mi primer beso y no lo va a recordar

**Le hice reí mucho con lo de "mi hermana" pues yo así siempre lo vi. Luego lloro aún más fuerte con la frase que le dije, luego ella hiso lo mismo me agarro de mi cuello y al igual que yo me dijo algo al oído que hiso muy feliz ya que esa frase va dirigida para mi (¬¬)**

**-tratare de visitarte en tu cumpleaños y en año nuevo… venga maka ya verte que vas a perder el avión, aunque no estaría mal -y le regale unas de mi sonrisas ella solo se limitó a secarse las lágrimas y a sonreírme **

**-si eso pasa, te obligo a que tú me lleves cargando - dijo ya muy animada se despidió –espero que te valla muy bien con tu nuevo técnico y… kim-eso casi lo dijo a la fuerza ya que parecía que le costaba acertarlo al igual que los demás pero la pregunta es "porque?". **

Me despedí con la mano de todos los chicos y a cambio recibí unos "que te valla bien", "cuídate mucho" "trata de mardanos cartas" y "te recordaremos por siempre " cuando por le di mi boleto a la aeromoza y en el último momento me gire le di unas de mis sonrisa verdaderas y más brillante y grite –les prometo que los volveré a ver amigos!- después me fui directamente al avión corriendo ya que yo fui la última en entrar

**Se fue maka y cuando estaba a punto de ir directamente al avión se giró y nos gritó –les prometo que los volveré ver amigos-y nos dio unas de su extrañas sonrisa de nuevo esa que a eran de felicidad y a vez tristeza. Ni siquiera yo sabía con exactitud.**

_QUERIDOS PASAJEROS LE IMFORMAMOS QUE ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE DESPEGAS CON DESTINO HACIA LONDRES, GRACIAS POR VIAJAR EN AEROLINAS DEATH SCYTHE _

Me toco en el asiento numero 88 me reí un poco ya que kid había cambiado el boleto y lo más seguro es que también el número de asiento, casi no había pasajeros tan solo unos dos o tres pero ellos estaba al frente mientras yo estaba en unos de los asiento del fondo mire por la ventanilla el aeropuerto recordé que hay estaba mis mejores amigos y soul

Después como se empezaba a elevar el avión –soul… soul…-no paraba de murmurar ese nombre entre sollozos –no soul no me quiero ir soul yo te amo no me quiero alejar de ti soul…-ya llorando estaba pegando la ventana con los puños serrados –soul!...-me pareció extraño que no me escucharan llorar a todo pulmón–soul no me importa si tu no me amas solo quiero estar contigo-

Estaba llorando más que nunca luego recordé el beso que me dio soul, pero eso que importa y por instinto natural me lleve los dedos a los labios la única que lo recuerda soy yo. ya es como si yo solo lo fuera imaginado. en este momento tan solo sabía que mi lagrimas caía en la ventanilla, - soul no te alejes mi… – decía entre sollozo yo que estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho – soul! No me importa si tu amas a otra yo quiero estar junto ti!- luego me acorde lo que me dijo soul me hiso reír con mi lágrimas en mis ojos el que me viera los mas seguro es que pensara que estoy loca

Lo que soul me dijo en el oído fue típico del el…

_**Bueno hasta aquí con el fic gracias por leer- no cierto era broma sino apuesto a que me golpearían **_

**-hey soul nos vamos- me dijo black star ya que llevaba varios minutos viendo por donde se fue maka**

**-aja – solo eso dije ya que me sentía extraño **

**-hey no te pongas melancólico- dijo black star empezando a caminar hacia la salida **

**-pss eso no es cool… ja –me reí con esa palabra ya que me recordó a alguien **

Soul me dijo **maka me dijo **

"no es cool recordar el pasado pero por ti lo haría" **"no es bueno recordar a personas huecas pero por ti lo haría"**

_***…* lo siento si me tarde y no está muy largo es que tenía que pensar mucho como seria la despedid de maka ya que es unos de los sucesos mas importantes de las historia y saben corregí cuatro veces los diálogos ya que no me gustaba como estaba pero yo lo leo y digo "soy la caña, no puede ser que yo haya escrito esto" y que quede claro que no todos pueden pensar los mismo yo solo alago mi propio trabajo ya que a mi me encanto como lo hice. A casi se me olvida el celular no me lo robaron, me lo quitaron los profes hijos de su XXXXX pero gracias por el review de consolacion**_

Deje review no me desvivo escribiendo para nada


	7. así empieza mi vida

_**Ola queridos lectores que len mi historietas mientras yo estaba sin imaginación vi un par de animes(solo los vi por qué me parecían guapos los personajes *¬*) y quiero presentarle mis nueva obsesión y son : highschool of the dead y zobie-loan y los vi por komuro takashi que me pareció un gran protagonista (y creo que rei es una zorXX ¬¬) pero lo que mas me gusto fue chika akatsuki no lo sé algo me atrae de el de la primera vez que lo vi casi como la primera vez que vi a soul eater. Disclaimer: lo más seguro es que me obsesione con hasta el punto de tener una carpeta de imágenes sobre de el y hacer un chigo de fic sobre el y michiru.(lo se estoy loca pero tengo 13 años ósea que no me critique) **_

_***-*Los derechos de soul eater no me pertenecen al igual que mi celular hablare con Atsushi Ohkubo y le pediré que me entregue el 30% de soul eater. Algún día tendré en mi manos mi celular otra vez*...* **_

MAKA POV:

Tenía los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar **otra vez **baje del avión muy cansada ya que no había podido dormí en todo el viaje ya que no paraba de pensar cómo sería mi nueva vida aquí sin mis amigos. Vi a una gran multitud de gente en el aeropuerto de Londres mire mi celular, eran las siete de la noche, me sorprendí un poco ya que era de esperarse que el avión de death scythe se tardara menos que uno normal, mire para todos lados esperando ver una cara reconocida pero nada. Luego mire que mi celular estaba sonando. Era mi madre

-hola, mamá donde esta? – espere que me contestara

-mejor dicho tu donde esta, no te veo por ningún parte – me dijo mi madre mientras yo seguía viendo para todos lado. Hasta que vi una persona de espalda con el cabello cenizo exactamente como el mío… sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta esa persona me detuve a unos paso antes de ella.

- mamá? – de pronto ella se giró a para verme… si era ella tal y como la recuerdo

-maka –esa fue la última palabra que dijo antes de que yo corriera a abrazarla unas cuantos a lagrimas se me cayeron de pura felicidad ya que tenía unos cuantos años de no verla. Después se separó de mi- déjame verte bien maka –estiro nuestro brazos pero sin sepáralos yo también la mire de pies a cabeza. Tenía el cabello cenizo como el mío ondulado, y traía un vestido color lila solo que sus ojos eran de color miel. Simplemente hermosa y fuerte a la vez, era lo que me encantaba de ella –mírate maka has cambiado mucho – era cierto ya que por Liz ya no me vestía como antes ahora traía un pantalón pescador con unos tenis y una playera blanca con el cabello suelto. Y se dice que nadie puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana

-mamá te he extrañado tanto –dije con un poco de lágrimas para volverla a abrazar

-yo también hija –me dijo para sepárame de ella y mirarme directamente a los ojos –pero por que no mejor me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado cuando te deje con Split –una cara tipo (estuve con excalibur) apareció en mi –ok mejor no hablar de eso mejor vallamos a nuestra casa –eso si que agarro desprevenida ya que no había pensado vivir con mamá eso me alegro

-oye maka espero que no esté muy cansada ya que mañana tendrá que ir al shibusen –esa noticia me abrió los ojos como plato un shibusen aquí en Londres al momento de que separaba mi vista de la ventana del auto ya que nos fuimos de aeropuerto en el auto de mamá

-como que shibusen? Hay dos shibusen y ni siquiera sabía –en realidad yo que supiera solo había un shibusen en todo el mundo

-maka que no sabías que hay cinco shibusen en todo el mundo la verdad yo pensaba que ya lo sabias –me voltio a ver lo más seguro es mi cara me delato ya que siguió ablando mirando al frente–mira maka hay millones de personas en cada país y si hubiera solo un shibusen en todo el mundo no tendrían el personar para acabar con todos los kishis –pero eso es imposible tendría que haber… –por lo que hay cinco shinigamis, en resumen en cada continente hay cinco shibusen y cinco shinigamis- me dejo sin habla la verdad viéndolo de ese modo tiene bastante lógica me deje caer en –ya llegamos –en efecto ya habíamos llegado. Era un edificio más grande y se veía mucho más lujoso –venga maka no te quedes ahí –

-si –solo pude decir eso ya que todo me impresionaba, primero llegamos a la estancia del edificio luego subimos en elevador valla ya me había acostumbrado a las escaleras, paramos en algún piso para luego caminar unos cuantos paso nos detuvimos en departamento numero ciento diez. Entramos –valla es hermoso –dije con una sonrisa su decoración era de tipo de Londres _**(¬¬no se me ocurre nada) **_

-quiere comer algo maka –me dijo mi madre tal vez ella pensó que había comido nada en el avión

-lo siento pero no tengo hambre prefiero descansar – dijo ya la verdad tenía una hambre hasta que me comería una vaca pero el sueño era más fuerte ya que no había dormido bien las últimas noches

-ok maka te entiendo, mira este va ser tu cuarto a partir de ahora…-me dirigió aun habitación cuando abrió la puerta vi mi nuevo cuarto estaba pintado de calor creme con decoraciones rosa –te gusta maka – yo solo pude afirmar con la cabeza, tenía todo lo que un cuarto debía tener su cama un par de buros a lado de la cama, un escritorio, un espejo grande donde me podía ver de pies a cabeza y podía ver una puerta al fondo de la habitación que suponía que lo más seguro era el armario, en resumen totalmente perfecto

-mamá, todo es tan genial gracias- dije con una sonrisa la verdad estaba muy mona la habitación y más grande que la anterior

-espero que te sientas cómoda –se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente –que descanse cielo –para luego irse cuando se cerró la puerta me deje caer en la cama de espalda. Mire el techo de mi habitación

-será duro estar sin ti…soul-

SOUL: POV

**Me acerqué más hasta al fin sentir su respiración chocar con mi rostro. "quiero hacerte mía" termine para después besarla. Cerró sus ojos, para después pasar sus manos por mi cuello. El beso era cada vez más y más apasionado, nuestras lenguas se movían entre sí, hasta al fin separarnos por la falta de aire. "Hazme tuya Soul" Dijo con la voz algo ronca, por lo cual sonó demasiado excitante. Volvimos a besarnos, para después pasar por su cuello, y morderla haciendo que gimiera más fuerte. Comencé a quitarle le camisa, y la falda, mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Le quité el sostén, haciendo que ella se sonrojase más de lo que estaba al ver como la miraba. Comencé a acariciar sus senos, los besaba y los mordía mientras que ella se arqueaba y gritaba del placer. Sus manos recorrieron por mi erección, haciendo que gruñera en su oído. le quité las bragas, comencé a pasar mis dedos, aumentando cada vez más y más la velocidad, mientras ella gritaba mi nombre después besarla, me acomodé entre sus piernas, la miré, ella me sonrío para yo después devolverle la sonrisa, estaba a punto de penétrala…**

Rrrrrrriiiii! Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiii! Sonó el despertador

**JAJAJA creo que alguien tuvo un buenísimo sueño no soul **así queeras tu. Por qué hiciste eso **no me digas que no te gusto **como crees que me puedo gustar, ella es mi mejor amiga y yo no tengo ese tipo de sueño con mis amigos, sabes es muy templado para estar peleado con idiotas como tu mejor vete **si yo digo lo mismo "es muy templado para estar peleado con idiotas"**

Lugo ese demonio se fue dejándome solo Ha? Era cierto maka se ha ido será mejor parame a ser el desayuno. Eso hice pero sentí algo entre mi pierna "el chico estaba despierto" –no puede ser –dije yo, mejor tomar un baño primero, y que sea de agua fría. Después de ello Salí de bañarme fui directamente a la sala. No lo podía creer estaba completamente solo no habia nadie, no estaba ese olor de tocino, ni esa voz infantil, _no estaba maka ._pero el silencio remplazaba eso este momento estaba completamente solo, **otra vez…**

Me hice unos huevos estrellados como de desayuno. Pero fracase en la misión ya que el objetivo se me había quemado, mire mi creación –creo que no desayunare – fue lo único que dije y a la vez que ponía una mueca quien se comería eso, así me fui a la televisión luego comería. Pero recordé a kim tal vez ella quisiera vivir conmigo y así no me sentiría aburrido por la mañanas así decidí llamarle

-kim pensaba que tal vez…-

_**-he? No, soul tengo tiempo para hacerrr-eso ha!- **_se oyó un grito provocando que yo me alarmara

-kim esta bien –pregunte yo alarmado

_**-si solo que me pegue con la pata de la mesa pero ya pasara –**_

-ok quieres salir a dar una vuelta?-

-_**lo siento no tengo tiempo ahora luego te llamo-**_y colgó, ok ese sí que me molesto

Estaba aburrido a mas no poder ya que faltaba como dos semanas para inicias el shibusen __no__tengo nada más que hacer, aunque debería ir con shinigami-sama para ver cómo voy a quedar yo, y pensándolo bien podría salir con black star. Pero ahora que me acuerdo él se levanta a las diez de la mañana y apenas son las ocho y media, valla nunca me imaginé la vida de un death scythe fuera así aburrido viendo televisión esto no es cool para nada.

TOC TOC

No puede ser tengo flojera para levantarme del sofá, aun así fui a abrí la tediosa puerta y me topé con el kid y sus armas

- ha soul no pensaba que me abrieras tan rápido –dijo kid

-ola soul ¡-dijo Patty

-como estas soul- esa fue Liz

- ola chicas, dime kid que se te ofrece?-dije yo con tono aburrido

-mi padre necesita verte para hablar sobre tu nuevo técnico –dijo kid en verdad iban a remplazar a maka así de rápido -dijo que fueras lo mas antes posible –

-ok –no tenía nada más importante que hacer.

-ah soul nos dejas entrar a la habitación de maka –dijo Liz. Yo la mire con desconfianza

-está bien- ya nos íbamos una idea se me cruzo –no se acerquen a mi cuarto, vale? – para luego se escuchó un gran portazo

Así nos encaminamos así el shibusen toda la escuela estaba desértica ya que no había ningún estudiante cuando llegamos a death room, estaba una chica de espaldas platicando con el shinigami-sama luego él nos vio

-oh chico que bueno que ya vinieron kid, no podrían dejar a solos-

-claro padre –así el se fue dejándome solo

-ha bueno soul-kun quiero presentarte a tu nueva técnica ella es Liliana-chan, Liliana el es soul-kun tu arma –esa chica por fin se voltio, era rubia tenía los ojos del mismo color que su cabello amarrillos con una sudadera gris y unos zapatos rojos y un mini short de mezclilla. Ella como yo nos miramos de pieza a cabeza pero ninguno sonrió ni dijo nada.

Al parecer alguien se comunicó con shinigami por su espejo pero no me di la oportunidad para mirar ya que seguía mirando a esa chica, que para nada se parecía a maka

-he bueno chico tengo asuntos importantes que atender le pido que se retiren- nosotros solo asentimos con la cabeza para después ir saliendo pero la primera fue ella

_-valla no sabía eso-_me pareció escuchar la voz de maka estaba a punto de voltear a ver que si era cierto pero una voz me detuvo

-he? Soul cierto – oí su voz de la tal Liliana que en verdad no me importaba –sabes no me interesa ser tu amiga, lo que me interesa es la plata de las misiones ok, y tratare de hacer la sincronización de almas por trabajo y espero que tu hagas lo mismo-esta bien ya me callo mal

-me alegra que pensemos lo mismo –solo me limite a decir eso para luego irme

-mañana a las siete en punto aquí!-me grito esa chica, yo solo me despedí con la mano. Ahora necesitaba desayunar lo más rápido posible ya que me moría de hambre, pero una pregunta seguía en mi mente en verdad oí a maka?

MAKA POV:

-donde estoy –es la única pregunto que pude murmurar ya que me encontraba en una habitación que no se parecía para nada a la mía –cierto -por fin mi cerebro analizo donde me encontraba. Estaba en mi nuevo me preparaba para volver a dormir. Pero alguien abrió la puerta de un golpe

-buenos días maka!- mi madre entró con una charola de comida me dio un poco de risa es que ella idéntica a mí, o más bien yo soy la idéntica a ella

-je, gracias ma – me acomode en mi cama mientras que ella colocaba la bandeja sobre mis piernas-por cierto a qué horas son – le pregunte tallándome un ojo ya que seguía con sueño, lo juro la mejor noche que he tenido en varios días

- las ocho… por cierto entras las nueve a la escuela, y si recuerdo bien, me vas a contestar la pregunta que te hice ayer- deje de comer ya que no recuerdo nada acerca de lo que me pregunto- de cómo te fue con tu padre?, como te trato mientras yo no estuve?, siguió viendo esas mujerzuelas?,-me quede unos segundos pensado en lo que iba a decir, y con una sonrisa dije

-bueno no dejo de ir al cabaret, y fue muy sobreprotector hasta el punto de creer que mi arma y yo fuéramos a tener algo… pero pasado de eso fue el mejor padre que pudiera pedir –en verdad eso impacto a mi mamá ya que me miro incrédula que esas palabras haiga salido de mi boca

-la verdad no me esperaba esa respuesta… pero me alegra, come bien linda –eso fue lo único que me dijo después de que se parara y se fuera. Luego que termine de comer fui a bañarme ya que me había visto algunos lugares de la casa, para luego escoger algo de ropa ya que todo era "mini" encontré algo apropiado como para presentarme al shinigami-sama, era un vestido blanco que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas pero lo malo es que tenía un gran escote en la parte de la espalda pero solo llegaba a tapar donde la santa espalda termina su nombre, pero por suerte vi una hermosa chaqueta café, que solucionaría el problema. Me mire en el espejo, "preciosa" era lo único que se me ocurría cada vez que me veía al espejo y más que llevaba el cabello suelto, lo único que faltaba era los zapatos pero solo tenía unos tenis, las botas de batalla y unas zapatillas- maka se nos hace tarde ya esta lista

-he solo me cambio y nos vamos –ya que no podía ir con botas ya que se vería fuera de lugar y me cansaría muy rápido si fuera con las zapatilla

-te ves hermosa cual es el problema?-

-las botas no combina y las zapatillas…- no me dejo continuar

-maka ponte esa zapatillas y vámonos ahora mismo- después de que lo hice me jalo para irnos suerte que antes había agarrado mi bolso ya que si no lo mas seguro es que lo fuera dejado

SOUL POV:

Iba directo hacia el departamento ya que ya había terminado de comer en ese restáurate, cuando llegue vi que cierta gatita también había llegado

-oh? Soul-kun, yo pensaba que te habías ido con maka a Lodres – he por que Blair está aquí y por qué pensó que yo me irías con maka- estoy aquí porque un amigo de Blair me trajo hasta aquí y porque yo pensaba que tú y maka estarían juntos –ese ultima frase la dijo casi como un susurro y fue como si leyera mis pensamientos

–pero creo que llegue tarde par despedirme de ella bueno soul-kun ya me voy-

-he? Porque – ya que me impresionaba que ella se fuera ya que estaba viviendo los últimos años junto con migo y maka

-bueno es que ahora estoy viviendo con mis nuevo amigos adiós soul-kun –fue lo único que dijo antes de que desapareciera un una nube azul aunque me extraño eso ya siempre era morado como siempre pero lo más raro es que la nube no se dispersó sino se fue

-no importa – ya que solo era una nube no hay nada en especial con eso, pero un así la mire hasta que se fuera pero en esta nube lo raro que en que menos de cinco minutos se alejo de mi- como sea – bueno creo que ahora le hablare con black star y kid

MAKA POV:

No lo aguantaba más, desde que llegue no paran de mirarme las personas de shibusen, es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer aparte de mirar a la chica nueva en este momento íbamos hacia el death room para hablar con el shinigami-sama

-atraes mucha la atención, es por la forma que te viste y porque eres mi hija… y ah? Porque eres una leyenda – sabía a qué se refería con las primera dos cosa pero como que soy un leyenda estaba a punto de preguntar pero por mala suerte llegamos –bien maka es aquí –

- qué bueno que has llegado querida –oí una voz escalofriante y una corriente eléctrica por mi espalda

-buenos días shinigami-sama –dijo mi madre al tiempo de que hacia una reverencia

-bue- buenos días shinigami-sama- después de ella yo también lo dije y al igual hice una reverencia pero yo pensaba que sería como mi antiguo shinigami es que él era tan alegre y simplemente este me da escalofríos

-por fin tengo el honor de conocer a la pequeña kami – dijo el shinigami, eso sí que me enojo, ok yo admiro mucho a mi madre pero por eso no tengo que exactamente como ella. Yo Soy maka albarn no kami albarn

-disculpa pero yo soy maka albarn no soy nadie más- la verdad me alagaban que me digieran que iba a ser igual o mejor que mi madre pero esto sí que me enfado

El shinigami era un joven de unos 27 años con una capucha negra exactamente como la gente normal dice "la santa muerte" _**(la verdad yo no soy creyente de ella)**_ pero exención de que se le podía ver la nariz, la boca, el cuello y un poco de cabello. Pero todo se veía como si fuera un humano de hueso y carne. Tan solo no se alcazaba a ver los ojos por falta de luz ya que todo el cuarto estaba oscuro lo único que se alcazaba a ver era un espejo gracias a una antorchas que estaba alado. Me pareció que voltio a mirar al algún punto específico pero yo no puede ver nada, ya que en verdad estaba muy oscuro lo que si vi fue una sonrisa que salió. Aunque esa sonrisa me recordó a soul ya que era casi la misma sonrisa torcida, pero esta tenía no sé, que a la vez no se parecía en absoluto.

-maka albarn es perfectamente cómo te imagine- eso sí que me asombro – es un gusto tenerte con nosotros –eso me alegro mucho oír eso- por cierto…- cambio su tono de hablar por una más frio- :D quiero presentarte a mi hijo se llama Dark the death!- la verdad me sorprendió ya que no esperaba ese cambio de humor y menos que tuviera un hijo, su hijo era muy tierno para ser el hijo de la muerte, era solo un bebe de apenas unos meses de nacido con unos poco de cabello rubios y piel blanca. De un momento a otro apareció una imagen en el espejo del shinigami

-no puede ser – era el shinigami o bueno mi ex-shinigami si se pueda decir así estaba al otro lado del espejo

- hola kami,! hola maka!… que tal Franc- dijo el shinigami al otro lado de espejo

-que no me gusta que me digan así yo soy el dios de la muerte y merezco respecto!- dijo el que estaba frente a mi.

- y yo merezco que me devuelvan a mi técnica – luego de eso empezaron a golpearse con sus grandes manos que por cierto el que el dios de la muerte también le salieron unos . Mire a mi madre buscando un repuesta a todo esto

-bueno los shinigamis nunca sean llevado bien- dijo mi madre

- _valla no sabía eso- _ye que todo esto era muy confuso.

**Soul**

Vi por un pequeño hueco del espejo unos cabellos blancos exactamente como los de soul, me aproximaba a cercarme a ver si era el pero algo me lo impidió

-maka es hora de irte si no la señorita licántropo se enojara contigo – luego de eso mi madre me saco del death room. Mientras corríamos en los pasillos de shibusen seguía con la duda de en verdad vi a soul

-bueno maka aquí es, sabes me voy ya que tengo cosas que hacer- dijo mi madre para darme un beso en la frente e ir se por otro pasillo. Suspire y entre

Bueno creo que así es como empieza mi nueva vida…

_**No! Yo quería que fuera mas largo pero no se puede ya que tengo el tiempo contado es que se van a llevar mi compu T-T pero aun así estuvo muy largo no? Y por ese motivo no voy a poder responder los review que me dejen y algo mas: **_

_**Este es el espacio de agradecimiento para lo cometarios que me gustaron por lo que en cada cap abra uno de esto **_

_**Quisiera dar dos mensajes especiales el primero: para acua-niia, como que tengo el consuelo de que me lo van a regresar el cel. (bueno tal vez si) pero es hasta junio eso es una eternidad y muchas gracias al pensar que soy buena.**_

_**El segundo y más especial es: Nekoo096 ya que sin ella no fuera posible el cap ya que ella me paso la parte del sueño erótico de soul, (llorar)en verdad me ayudó mucho no sé qué fuera echo sin ella, y quisiera decir algo más me encanta como escribes esta chica en verdad si quieren llorar igual o más le recomiendo sus fic ya que son buenísimo pero tiene pocos comentarios, y yo creo que mucho talento tiene que ser comentado. **_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEW NO ME DESVIVO ESCRIBIENDO PARA NADA **_


	8. aceptarías ser mi técnica

_**en realidad no sé por qué hice esto pero bueno lo hice y aquí esta… este cap va dedicado a mis dos favoritas autoras la primera es Melanie tao de usui y nekoo096 cada una es impresionante en su género Melanie en shaman King y neko en soul eater una me hace morir de la risa y la otra de tristeza bueno yo solo las recomiendo mucho en verdad vale la pena ver estos talentos ya que parece que tiene un libro en sus cerebros para imaginar tales historias que te dejan sin habrá. Tales como mis lectores que ni un maldito review deja. y para que los dejan gracias ;D y no lo pensaba en hacerlo tan largo pero aquí esta, tarde pero esta.. **_

MAKA POV:

Cuando perdí de vista a madre, Suspire y entre Bueno creo que así es como empieza mi nueva vida…Mire a mi nuevo salón de clase, mis compañeros me miraban de una manera rara

-llegas tarde a tu primer día de clases señorita-me dijo una profesora de unas treinta años con gafas, cabello rubio enchinado con aspecto de maestra de ecología

-lo siento, estaba hablando con el shini…-me interrumpió

-sin escusas, para la siguiente te pondré falta…-se quedó en momento callada viendo los asientos, tal vez escogiendo un lugar para mí –veamos te sentaras con… el joven Stott–dijo apuntado al último asiento de la última fila juntó a una ventana, además el chico parecía estar dormido .resople frustrada

-he..- dije entregándole un papel que ni siquiera había leído. Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras ya que el salón era muy parecido al de death scythe, oía comentarios que decían idioteces como "saquen la artillería que papa ve ir de cazaría "mira es la nueva técnica se ve que es toda una debilucha " "mira lo presumida, se pone ropa de marca solo porque papi tiene suficiente dinero como para pagar todo lo que quiera " "no durara ni una semana aquí" "creo que tendré juguete nuevo". Llegue hasta mi asiento, jale la silla cuando estaba a que juros si no quisiera dar una buena impresión ya me hubiera detenido para darles un buen maka-chop. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme me hablaron

-t-tu eres la "chica mitad arma mitad técnico"-dijo la tal profesora, cómo? Que dijo? Mitad arma, mitad técnico? yo?. De un momento a otro todo el salón se quedo en un completo silencio – sabía que llegarías pero no hoy, entonces… te doy la bienvenida maka albarn valla, la chica más inteligente de tu curso, edemas que acabas de convertir a tu arma en death scythe, y lo mas sorprendente es que derrotaste al démon dieu tu sola… sin arma –de pronto escuche un gran "waau" por parte de todo el salón. Y de nuevo empezaron los susurro como "diablos día lluvioso se suspende la cazaría" " después de todo no es una debilucha" "creo que va a durar más de lo que pensaba " "soy muy consentido no hay regalo para mí" de igual manera me seguían enojado esos cometarios –bueno continuemos la clase- esa maestras ya me caía mal solo por ser la chica mitad no sé qué ya me tenía que consentir, siempre he sabido si quiere salgo tienes que pelear por conseguirlo y estos es algo muy fácil . Igual manera me senté, mire mi cuaderno iba a garrar mi pluma, pero mi mente se fue por otro lado cuando vi la pulsera que me regalo soul

Luego mire la ventana que estaba alado mío, por más que mi instinto pidiera que pusiera atención la clase, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos mi mente se reusaba a obedecer, vi una nube de color azul en forma de alma de soul era extraño ya que como podía haber una nube azul si toda son blancas y no todas tiene esa forma, no pude soportar que una sonrisa escapara de mis labios al recordar a soul. Sentí que alguien me estaba viendo por lo que voltee a ver quién era, pero nada todo seguía normal hasta que un sonido me trajo a la tierra de vuelta

-no puede ser… no puse atención a clases-esta vez fue la primera vez que no pongo atención, escuche unas risitas ya pero no supe de quiera ni siquiera si viva dirigidas para mí. De igual voltee pero nada el salón estaba vacío-será mejor salir-….

Fui a la cafetería por algo de almorzar, tenía entre mis manos una charola de comida iba hacia un de las mesas vacías que había por todo el lugar, cuando estaba a punto de sentarme una mesa, una manada de gente apareció alrededor de mi

-hola soy nana y quisiera ser tu arma soy una espada –me dijo una chica de las mil personas que estaba alrededor mío

-es cierto que eres un arma, me podrías enseñar –decía otra

-oye nana yo soy tu técnico no me vas a cambiar verdad?-

-valla eres muy inteligente y guapa no te gustaría salir conmigo –

-no conmigo- no podía más la cabeza me daba vueltas,- **soul…**agarre la charola de comida me estaba retirando por lo que había mucha gente sentí que alguien me empujo y derrame toda mi comida en el estómago de alguien.

Mire a la víctima era el chico con el que me había sentado, o parecía ya que no me fije bien en su rostro .el me miraba con una cara de "mira lo que hiciste" tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, lo único que pude hacer es salir corriendo de ese lugar mientras oía las risas que tal vez iban dirigidas a mi o tal vez a él. Me detuve en un pasillo, de nuevo sonó la campana indicando que el descanso había acabado y continúe caminando hacia el salón -**esto…**

SOUL POV:

Estaba caminado por el patio del shibusen con black star y kid estas últimas horas se me hacían las más aburridas ya que en el caso de que esto pasara solo molestaba a maka y listo adiós aburrimiento ya que maka era muy mona cuando se enojaba, pero se le acababa lo mona cuando me empezaba a golpear

-hey viejo es verdad lo que dijiste ayer- dijo black star

-he? De que habla no me acuerdo – dije yo casi sin poner atención a lo que me decía

-que solo veías a maka como tu hermana, eso es verdad – dijo de nuevo black star

-por supuesto, si no como explicas lo celos y las veces cuando intimidamos a cada chico que se le acercaba –dijo ahora mirándolo

-pero soul lo dices en serio, es que todos creímos que entre tu y maka habría algo – dijo kid

-he? …- como que dicen yo y maka eso no es posible ella no me veri de esa manera

-sí que tú y pechos-planos acabarían juntos –dijo black star en su cinco momentos de tranquilidad

-te lo volveré a decir… eh?- lo dice de verdad bueno ok algunas veces yo también pensaba eso pero en realidad eso no es posible maka y yo solo nos veíamos como amigos, hasta era tonto solo pensarlo, yo… maka… absurdo

-creo que nunca te darás cuenta… -dijo kid o más bien susurro para sí mismo –bueno cambiando de tema como te fue con tu nueva técnica –sin pensarlo puse una cara como de (estuve un día completo con excalibur )- supongo que no te callo bien no es asi?-

-más que eso es insoportable, se cree la gran cosa… no sé cómo vamos a trabajar juntos – lo más seguro es que se arte de mí y busque una nueva arma

-pues suerte viejo… dime que sería mejor…- no pudo continuar ya que los tres vimos Kim mi novia, platicando animadamente con ox, el chico que le rogaba que salieran juntos

-he soul no es lo que parece solo estábamos platicando –dijo Kim apartándose de su lado caminando así el mío y tomándome de la mano

-no pasa nada eater- me dijo ox

-te cuidado con lo que dices, no te valla a romper esa boquita por andar te habladora- dije yo acercándome a el

-el que debería medir sus palabras es otro no crees ox –dijo Harvard acercándose –mejor vete soul… ya que una arma sin técnico es inútil –

-y nosotros somos los técnicos mas fuertes del shibusen y somos su amigos – dijo black star, con una cara amenazadora igual que kid-acaso tienes miedo ox-

-gracias chico, pero esta pelea es mía –dije yo con una voz sádica tras formado mi brazo con guadaña, estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que alguien me aparto…

-no soul!… no lastimes a ox por favor no lo hagas!-dijo Kim llorando para que me detuviera

-Kim… pero porque –solo eso puede decir ya que apareció Jacqueline

-mira lo que hiciste tonto… ya para de llorar Kim-dijo Jacqueline consolando a Kim, pero yo que hice-ya vámonos Kim –luego ellas desaparecieron junto con ox y Harvard… y yo como idiota sin saber lo que paso

-venga soul ya vámonos no tiene caso estar aquí- dijo black star dándome una palmada en la espalda

MAKA POV:

-que cansado fue este día –dije yo aproximándome al de apartamento cuando llegue hay vi que había una caja con un anota de "mensajería exprés" la agarre y entrado a mi nueva casa luego sano mi celular era un mensaje de mi madre

_Lo siento maka no voy a poder llegar a casa temprano tengo trabajos que revisar come sin mi te quiere mamá_

Resople con sustracción para aproximarme a abrir la caja –no puede ser –fue la único que dije ya que frente mí se encontraba… una caja de ropa bien doblado que lo mas seguro es que fuera a salir disparada esa montaña de ropa que había sido doblada con mucha fuerza pata que cupiera toda esa ropa, me fije bien había una nota

_Hola makita como esta bueno entramos a tu habitación y vimos que no te habías llevado toda la ropa que te compramos… y pues decidimos enviártela hasta Londres jaja no te olvidaste de la apuesta verdad _

_att: las fabulosas hermanas Thomson _

_-_janunca cambiaran verdad-dije aproximándome a mi habitación

Me desplome en la cama de mi cuarto luego acomodaría la ropa mire el techo sin míralo no tenia ganas de nada estaba muy triste ahora imaginarme todos los días así, si un día fue una eternidad, me pregunto cuanto se me ara la eternidad, **va hacer difícil…**

Alado de mi cama había una caja la abrí. Una sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara, ya que me encontré con mi álbum de fotos las que chrona y tsubaki había hecho para mi, lo abrir en el cual tenia todas las fotos de mis amigo y nuestro momento de alegre. De un momento a otro estaba acostada en mi cama llorando abrazada del álbum

vi el reloj eran las ocho de noche me había dormido me levante de la cama fue directamente a hacia la sala y vi que todavía mamá no había llegado de nuevo fui a mi habitación, me senté en mi escritorio me propuse a hacer la tarea pero solo no podía concéntrame, agarre una página en blanco y decidí mandarle una carta a mis amigos …

…

-maka… venga cielo levántate que tienes que ir a la escuela –dijo mi madre

-ok – solo pude decir eso para luego levantarme

SOUL POV:

En este momento estaba desayunado en un restaurante familiar . al igual que la otra noche tuve la misma pesadilla solo que esta vez fue diferente modo **hey chico procura no excitarte tanto, esta en un restaurante familiar **y de nuevo empezó a joderme el maldito diablillo no te cansas de molestar primero en la pesadilla y ahora aquí dime que te iras ahora mismo **que mala suerte, me quedare contigo hasta que te pudras en tu tumba jaja **y por fin se fue

-te dije que nos viéramos a las siente en el shibusen –he oí una voz a mis espaldas le iba a decir que se confundía de persona pero la cruel verdad era que no se confundía-pero era de suponer que serias impuntual-era mi "maravillosa" técnica que me miraba enojada

-bueno se me olvido y además porque no mejor te sientas y pedimos algo de comer mientras nos conocemos –dije yo ya que era mejor llevase bien con la chica que me va a manejar

- denegado- soy yo o esta chica viene de una escuela militar

-pero…- me interrumpió

-pero nada soul tenemos que entrenar- luego me saco de restaurante sin haber probado ningún alimento esto debe de ser una pesadilla

MAKA POV:

Las clases pasaron lentas y yo todavía no podía encontrar amigos que no busquen algo de mí, ósea amigos verdaderos me encantaría ir a almorzar pero no podía ya que tenía que aguardar mis libros en el estúpido casillero que me dieron-vamos ábrete –dice tratando de abrirlo ya que había pasado media hora y aun no se abría lo más seguro es que ya se había terminado toda la comida

-tu… eres esa chica – oí un voz a mis espaldas cuando me voltee a verlo era el chico que le había tirado la comida encima. Luego lo que vi fue un puño acercándose a mi tal vez porque me había guardado rencor, esperando el puño me lleve las manos hasta mi cara…pero el puño nunca llego abrí los ojos lo única que vi fue mi casillero abrirse

-he?-solo eso pude decir pensaba que me golpearía

-los casilleros que no se utilizan como este son más difícil de abrir, pero no hay nada que la fuerza bruta no arregle-dijo el chico sonriendo con su ojos azules

-valla pensaba que me golpearías, por abre tirado mi comida sobre ti- dije yo, muy aliviada, el chico que tenía en frente venia vestido con unos jeans de mezclilla rotos por parte de las rodillas, unos converse blanco con negro, una camisa de mangas cortas negra y abajo una blanca de mangas largas

-ok, pero dime porque no intentaste parar el golpe –el me dijo,

-he.. Bueno.. me sorprendiste… eso fue todo– dije yo

-pero no que un técnico siempre está preparado para todo -

-pero también soy un humano que tiene equivocaciones-dije yo inflando mi cachete como una niña pequeña

-jejeje te ves muy mona así –me dijo el sonriendo, al momento de que yo me sonrojaba

-deja de molestar-dije yo un poco apenada y sonrojada lo más seguro es que el chico fuera el típico galán que quiere conquistar a la chica nueva-y dime porque tan solita –creo que no me equivoque lo mas seguro es que me molestara muy a menudo

-a ti que te importa –dije yo un poco enfadada lo me mejor será evadirlo desde ahora –mas bien tu porque estas solo no tienes amigos –

-así es… no tengo ni quiero sabes – lo dije para luego marcharse. Que mal nunca le pregunte como se llamaba ni le di las gracias por abrirme el casillero… vi que paro en seco su caminata voltio a ver

-me llamo Stott… Derek Stott y no hay de que – dijo para luego irse, suspire al parecer no es un chico como lo había imaginado aguarde mis libro en el casillero y me dirigí alguna parte de la escuela, ya que no tenia caso ir a la cafetería

En este momento estaba en un balcón de piedra mirando a la ciudad y para rematar estaba nublado, o mas bien desde que llegue aquí esta nublado todo el día y ni se diga de cuanto frío hace en las noche

-oye Melanie de que trato la clase, me quede dormida –

-no se Neko no puse atención – oí unas voces atrás de mi

-que! Pero si no aprobamos la materia, la anciana nos va a reprobar! –

-entonces no debiste de quedarte dormida pedazo de…-no pudo proseguir al verme

-y tu quien eres -

-ha si ya me acorde es la chica mitad algo mitad otra cosa …pero vos quien sois

-soy maka albarn y seria mucho pedir me dejaran de llamar así – dije un poco molesta -desde que llegue a este lugar solo soy "la chica mitad técnica y mitad guadaña" y para acabar ni siquiera se acuerda de mi sobrenombre –ellas miraron un poco extraño

-valla si que explotaste, pero que mas da si eres un fenómeno con partes de robo o de otra cosa, mi nombre es Melanie de usui –me dijo una chica con el cabello castaños agarrado en una colecta unos audífonos alrededor de cuello, unos jeans verdes ,camisa blanca, un saco negro con unas botas negras

-si, ¡y yo soy la más grande y fuerte arma de toda Inglaterra, neko Sophie es soy yo!-algo en ella me recordó black star, tenia el cabello rojo y venia vestida con una camisa negra, una sudadera gris y un chaleco de cuero, unos jean negros y unos converse.

-si y así es todo el tiempo, te juro que a veces quiero matarla…-dijo Melanie

-que? No te preocupes en mi antigua ciudad tenia un amigo mucho mas gritón y egocéntrico esto para mi es normal- dije yo le verdad pensaba que no me iba a encontrar con personas como esta otra vez

-bueno ya me caíste bien…eres muy directa ya que todas las personas que esta cerca de mi solo dicen mentiras –dijo neko

-más bien las amenazas con decir solo lo que quiere escuchar- dijo Melanie mientras se acercaba a mí –no le digas que use falda o cosas más colorida si no se arma la tercera guerra mundial-me dijo susurrando

-pero dinos algo de ti maka –dijo neko

- bueno… me gusta mucho leer libros…-no me dejo terminar

-en serio a mí me gusta dormí y escuchar música más bien todo relacionado con rock jrock jpop un poco de kpop el metal la música gótica. Mis colores favoritos son el negro y el rojo y morado y azul Mmm amo dibujar no soy buena con los instrumentos ya te dije que soy muy perezosa… -

-cállate neko! deja decirle lo más interesante, soy una persona tranquila, sarcástica con la gente que se lo merece como las gemelas…-dijo para luego interrumpirá

-así no sabes como la amo cuando las hace sufrir a esas engendras de mal que solo piensas en si- dijo molesta neko -que tal si le hacemos una bromita por haberte empujado y ponerte en ridículo-

-qué? Como ellas me empujaron pero porque yo no les hice nada y ni siquiera llegue a conocerlas –no puede ser que apenas llegue a esta escuela y ya tengo brabucones

-así son Amy y Abi, su madre es una gran empresaria que casi maneja toda united Kingdom- _**(creo que es un estado de Inglaterra)**_ dijo neko

-entonces que dice maka –dijo Melanie

-no, yo no soy así y no voy vengarme no lo pienso hacer-dije muy decidida no me rebajaría a su nivel

…..

-jaja no lo puedo creer que lo hiciera –dije yo mientras nos detuvimos en una esquina de shibusen, ya que creo que nos estaba persiguiendo

-valla maka eres más divertida de lo pensaba, eso que ideaste de meter un sapo a su casillero, fue genial –dijo Melanie

-si nunca se nos fuera ocurrido y eso que le hemos hecho varias cosa-dijo neko

-bueno es hora de irnos no? neko –

-sí, ya que sus padres se ponen histéricos si no llega a la hora indicada… adiós maka-dijo neko alejándose junto con Melanie

-nos vemos luego chicas –dije yo, valla me pase un día muy divertido, nunca me imaginé yo la primera de la clase haciendo eso, me pregunto qué diría soul si me hubiera visto, era cierto se me había olvidado de el por unas horas, algo me saco de mis pensamientos

Era Derek estaba peleando con un kishin que tenía la forma de una araña con más dientes y ojos de lo que debería tener una. Su forma de pelear era como la de soul tenía una hoja de guadaña en su brazo solo que el usaba mucho su piernas y debes de cuando sacaba algunas guadaña de su rodillas

-Derek!- grite mientras me quitaba las zapatillas y empezaba a correr

-!No seas tonta aléjate! –dijo mientras seguía luchando con la araña

-!El idiota aquí eres tú, tiene que tener un técnico para pelar con los kishin, si lo haces tú solo lo más seguro es que morirás!- cuando estaba a punto de llegar el kishin lo mando a volar de un ataque –Derek!- grite mientras el aterrizo a unos kilometro cerca de mí, cuando estuve junto a él me arrodille a su misma altura

-venga trasformaste yo te manejo –dije ansiosa

- no lo entiendes, yo nunca he sido manejado, y no creo que pueda sincronizar con alguien que penas conozco- dijo levantándose con mucha dificultad

-y si no lo haces nos mataran- el me miro por unos segundos y final resoplo indignado

-ok, pero no me hago responsable de quemadura ni cortaduras-dijo divertido mientras trasmitía una luz azul

-no lo esperaba… -cuando termino en convertirse lo sostuve con mis manos – mi arma favorita –era una guadaña pero en la hoja era gris con una especie de dibujo en forma de rama en color morado, y donde soul tenía un ojo en este tenía un cuervo

-está bien?- me dijo Derek apareciendo en el filo

-Si solo estas un poco pesado –dije ya que comparado con soul este pesaba como una ballena –pero darle!- dije mientras me aproximaba a atacar al kishin, cuando me acerque le di un ataque el cual esquivo, salte en poste ya que estábamos peleando en una calle en donde no había gente de igual mete le di en un pata a la cual la corte haciendo perder el equilibrio y que cayera a la muy miserable, me subí en ella y le di en unos de sus muchos ojos, al parecer era su punto débil ya que despareció y dejo de rastro una alma. Derek la agarro ya en su forma humana

- no se ve muy apetitosa –dijo mientras la miraba con asco

-se ve que no has comido ninguna –

-y que tu si?- dijo apartando la mirada de la alma y viéndome fijamente a los ojos

-no claro que no, solo lo digo por tu forma de ver a tu comida mi anterior compañero decía "Él sabor del alma no es lo importante, lo importante es la textura del alma"- dije mientras se me dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios por recordar a soul

-en realidad no sabe a nada- dije con una cara pensativa mientras se la comía

-no te la tenías que comer así pero bueno no importa –

-entonces como me la atengo que comer –

-no se, pero dime que no piensa en tener un técnico y convertirte en un death scythe – dije yo ya que era muy raro por lo general todas las armas sueñan en eso

-sí, si sueño con eso…-se aclaró a garganta y se dirigió hacia mí y se arrodillo para luego tomarme de la mano-maka albarn te convertirías en mi técnica –dijo mirándome a los ojos, y les juro que por un momento me perdí en sus ojos azules-fuiste la primera en poder controlarme solo acepta –

-si… acepto –dije sin pensarlo, luego el paro me siguió viendo.

_**Bueno gracias por ver el cap y algo mas…**_

_**Las forma mas estúpida y feliz de morir es: de risa .cosa que lo harán con las historias de Melanie tao de usui que en verdad son geniales RECOMIENDO MUCHOS LEER SUS FICS y si quieres llorar hasta el punto de darte pena que ni siquiera cuando el idiota de tu ex-novio te dejo no hayas llorado así, te sugiero ver los fic de nekoo096 que son impresiónate que te dejan sin habrá RECOMIENDO MUCHO LEER SUS FICS **_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEW NO ME DESVIVO ESCRIBIENDO PARA NADA Y VEAN LAS HISTORIA QUE LE ACABO DE DECIR NO SE TAN CULE…**_


	9. mi cumpleaños y ni una sola carta

_**Creo que me tarde un poco ya que no me entraba la inspiración y saben en mi mente no se ve tan largo pero en impreso creo que ya pudiera hacer la mismísima biblia de soul x maka bueno creo que me tardare mas ya que en el siguiente habrá un kid x chrona y black star x tsubaki ha si casi se me olvidaba quisiera ver un review de mis queridísimas seguidoras " ", "yiza Ochibi-chan" y "lucyheartfilia22" por favor °,°**_ _**ves**_ _** .Evans todo lo que tenga que ver con mi fic me importa hasta mis lentores **_

_**Pues ya lean y DEJEN SUS REVIEW NO ME DESVIVO ESCRIBIENDO PARA NADA…**_

MAKA POV:

Hoy me desperté de un buen humor y como no. Es mi cumpleaños número quince, así es ya había vivido tres mesen en Inglaterra pero todavía no me podía acostumbrar a estar sin mi amigos, pero la vida con mama era sensacional, todos los sábados íbamos a una nueva librería y no comíamos decenas de libros también debes en cuando íbamos a museos y a ver películas que en verdad, me entretenían no de romance o de terror, si no de suspenso y misterio como las que siempre me han gustado pero para los demás le parecía aburrido, pero aun sin mis amigo me la pasaba genial ahora tenía a neko, Melanie y a Derek que son unos bueno amigos los únicos que no buscan lastimarme o sacarme alguna información. Y sobre el equipo de Derek toda va bien ya que hemos recolectado diecisiete almas de huevo de demonio, Ya que mi alma se acopla muy bien a la suya

-hey maka en que piensas – me dijo Melanie bueno era de esperarse ya que estaba muy despistada desde de la mañana, y bueno tenia razones mi padre vendría a verme… y tal vez la nueva death scythe

-…ok, te lo diré, te acuerdas de mi antigua arma la cual les hablo seguido – bueno era de esperarse ya que los extrañaba mucho

- seguido maka, hablas de soul eater todos los días! – dijo o mas bien grito neko bueno creo que se me había pasado la lengua

-maka yo digo que lo empiece a olvidar, si todo lo que nos has contado es verdad… pues el no te merece y aparte está a millones de kilómetro de distancia- dijo Melanie aburrida de la platica

-si digo lo mismo que Melanie, maka ese sujeto no te merece, es un patán eso de pasar todo el tiempo con su noviecita debes pasarlo contigo…- dijo neko, si y lo sé pero soul no es así si tal vez se portó mal la última vez pero simplemente no lo puede olvidar

-de ves de pensar en soul por que no mejor piensas en alguien más…-dijo Melanie apuntando así un chico en la esquinas. Jacob, él y yo no hemos visto en un par de ocasiones no está ni feo ni guapo… bueno si lo acepto está MUY bien, pero eso no significa que se vaya a fijar en mi

-no creo que Jacob se fije en mi – dije yo desinteresada él es muy caballeroso, trabajador y simpático. Pero él es popular no sé si me gustaría meterme con ese tipo de personas

-pero maka si te come con la mirada… -dijo neko mientras yo me volteaba a ver

Lo vi… él me estaba viendo directamente, cuando sus ojo y los míos se encontraron los dos nos sonrojamos a mas no poder rápidamente aparte mi vista del suya ya que era muy penoso

-jaja lo ves maka son tal para cual – dijo Melanie, creo que estaría bien olvidarme de soul, no olvidarme completamente de él, sino de los sentimientos que siento por… pero como hacerlo si todo me recuerda a el

**SOUL POV:**

Caminaba por los pasillos del shibusen me vería en la casa de Kim ya que ella tenía algo muy importante que decir. Si ella y yo seguimos saliendo?... no, para nada terminamos al mes creo que un mes es mucho, creo que fue como unas tres semanas o algo así. Y terminamos ya que ella me engañaba con ox, ellos tenía un noviazgo oculto que nadie lo sabía solo Jacqueline y Harvard. Pero luego ox engaño a Kim con su amiga Jacqueline o algo así… pensaba en lo que diría Kim para que regresemos. O más bien pensaba en escusas para no regresar con ellas ya que me dejaría si ni un yen, ya que cuando éramos novios siempre me pedía dinero de mis misiones

-lo siento Kim es que tengo una enfermedad terminal… no!-ensayaba ya que si Kim tenía un escusa buena yo tenía que tener una mejor, pero hoy mi cerebro no trabajaba. Era maka, hoy es su cumpleaños y bueno le prometí o más bien le dije que la iría a ver en su cumpleaños, pero lo más seguro es que esta con sus nuevos amiguitos y no tiene tiempo para mandarme ni una sola carta. Desde que se fue no he sabido de ella, tres meses y ni una sola carta lo más seguro es que ya se olvidó de nosotros , seguía pensando hasta que algo me saco de mis pensamientos

-eater!.. –sí, mi nuevo jefe –te diré algo que pensé nunca decirte –era Spirit siempre mandándome hacer cosas que para nada tiene que ver con un death scythe como por ejemplo a destapar los sanitarios- quieres.. – escuche bien "quieres" siempre me daba órdenes cosa que no nunca cumplía- ir conmigo a Londres

-he?-escuche bien

- solo lo hago por ti maka –susurro para sí mismo – ¡si quiere ir conmigo al cumpleaños de maka! ¡Maldito engendro del mal! –si en verdad hacía un gran esfuerzo por su hija, me voltee

-…no - me fui caminando con las manos en mi bolsillo escuche un "he?" pero aun así no me detuve lo más seguro es que ella ni siquiera me espere, verdad?

**MAKA POV:**

-maki! –gritaron al unísono Abi y Amy. Esas gemelas si que son insoportable siempre tratado de ponerme en ridículo y bueno de fin de cuentas sus bromitas nunca les funcionaba

-quee – dije desinteresada, a ver que sacaba hoy y mas que es mi cumpleaños tengo que poner atención a lo que dirán

-solo te queremos dar un regalo por ser tu cumpleaños – dijo Amy o más bien creo que fue Abi. Es que ellas se parecían tanto. Amy siempre iba a la izquierda por lo cual tenía una coleta en ese mismo lado de su cabeza. Abi iba en la derecha cosas que tenía un coleta en ese lado, su manera de vestir era exactamente igual un una falda con una camisa, eran chismosa ignorantes, desconfiables, presumidas y herederas de una gran fortuna por lo cual todos la tenía que aguantar. Menos neko, Melanie, Derek y yo

-si dejemos la rivalidad por un día, que dices maki- las mire con desconfianza y su regalo que posaban en sus manos

-ok.. –dije yo era mejor afrontar la bromita ya que si no podía llegar hacer más problemático, me entregaron el regalo ellas se miraron de una manera cómplice. Y abrí el regalo era una simple chaqueta de mezclilla

-ya te dijimos que dejaremos la rivalidad –dijo una de las dos gemelas

-bueno, pues pruébatela –dijo la otra, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, jaja espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando

**SOUL POV:**

Estaba en frente de la puerta del departamento de Kim toque un par de veces y ella salió

-oh soul por fin llegas, venga pasa- me dijo ella yo solo asentí

-bien que es lo importante que me querías decir- dije sentándome en el sillón de la sala, de un momento a otro escuche un pequeño "dinn!"

-la comida está lista- dio para luego desaparecer de mi vista. Mire a todo y algo faltaba la televisión lo más seguro es que lo vendió no era de esperarse ya que creo que seguía peleada con Jaqueline y no podía tener dinero sin misione y sin compañera no hay misiones. Así que me aproxime a la grabadora busque en todo sus disco algo decente ya que tenía puro "big time rush" la verdad no entiendo ese tipo de bandas, pero bueno cada quien sus gusto. Pero sin querer tire una caja ya cual dejo la vista el contenido… no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Soul Eater… correspondencia hacia soul eater de parte de Maka Albarn

Había unas quince cartas con el misma firma vi la primera que me mando maka fue un día después de que se maka se fue

_Como estas soul… _

_Bueno llegue a Londres y ya los extrañó mucho, aquí hace mucho frio, y la mayor parte del día esta nublado sabias que hay cinco shibusen? Por lo cual hay cinco shinigamis por cada continente que hay en el mundo _

_Bueno yo no lo sabía jeje si ya sé que piensas "maka albarn la chica que lo sabe todo no sabía eso" bueno tu tampoco lo sabías en realidad a ti no te importa saber _

_Amigos… no bueno no he podido hacer. pero que tal tu tienes un entrenamiento especial? Como van las cosas por el departamento? Un consejo ponle aceite a los huevos estrellados sino se te quemaran y pegaran en el sartén._

_Bueno adiós soul sabes te extraño mucho _

_Psd: Sabes una frase ha estado rodando en mi cabeza esa es "esto va ser difícil sin ti" _

-que haces!- dijo Kim viéndome

-más bien tu que hacías con estas cartas- dije frunciendo el seño mientras juntaba las cartas

-he.. yo .. bueno.. solo …-no tenia nada que decir

-sabes engañarme no me dolió tanto pero esto… -no me dejo terminar

-¡estoy embarazada!-

-pues felicíteme a ox- dije con modo de reproche desapareciendo del departamento tras de un portazo

…

Me detuve a un par de calles de la casa de Kim saque todas la cartas y abrí la mas reciente esta estaba mal doblada y arrugada como si la fueran echo bola como si no estarán convencidos de querer mandármela

_Como estas soul_

_Sabes Derek y yo fuimos por la quinta alma de huevo de demonio la misión fue todo un éxito. Sabes soul mi cumpleaños se acerca y me cantaría que vinieras a verme se que un death scythe no tiene tiempo ni menos puede desperdiciarlo en mis caprichos pero me encantaría verte ya que no he sabido nada acerca de tu vida, bueno dudaba en seguir mandándote cartas, "pero lo más seguro es que no todas te llegan" eso es lo que pensaba pero Derek dice que catorce cartas ya es mucha coincidencia bueno… ya tome una decisión te dejare de enviar cartas si no recibo ninguna carta por parte tuya o si no vienen en mi cumpleaños. Jaja de dóndes crees que salió esa idea pues por parte de Melanie y neko _

_Te extraño mucho soul _

-no puede ser – dije para mí mismo. Quien eran neko y Melanie y ese tal Derek no me digas que es la nueva pareja de maka pero si maka nunca ha tenido novio, si no tenía novio no había tenido su primer beso. Ese estúpido me había quitado a mi maka… -que? –"me había quitado a MI maka" –maka…maka- rápidamente me subí a la moto y fui directamente al aeropuerto

…

Llegue lo más rápido al aeropuerto con mi respiración agitada y con los nervios de punta no me detuve, corriendo me baje de la tomo y fui hacia "información"_**(no soy buena con estas cosas)**_ oí un par de insultos pero aun así no me importo

-señorita dígame cuando es el siguiente vuelo hacia Inglaterra –ella me miro un poco enfurecida, pero eso no me importo en lo más mínimo

-el ultimo acaba de salir hace dos horas –dijo sin apartar la vista de su computadora

-y el siguiente- si sé que soy un idiota pero debo intentarlo

-dije "el ultimo acaba de salir" no hay más vuelos el siguiente es…- dijo haciendo un par de clip–dentro de cuatro días aproximadamente…-

- ¡QUE! Pero por qué?!-dentro de cuatro días no tengo tanto tiempo

-no hay buen clima señor… el siguiente…- y así no más, no hay un "espere le encontrare un vuelo" o "llamare un jet privado para usted". No dije nada me fui directamente hacia la moto, conducía con la mente en otra parte puede a ver chocado o atropellado a alguien pero no me importo en lo más mínimo. Me sentía el mas idiota del mundo, como puede pensar eso de maka "ya nos olvidó" por favor maka no es ese tipo de persona, en menos de media hora estaba en el departamento tirado en la cama de maka leyendo todas su cartas, tres nuevos amigos, quince almas, tres meses y millones de kilómetros de distancia nos separan

-maka lo siento tanto… feliz cumpleaños…-

**MAKA POV:**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde estaba muy emocionada Split vendría desde death scythe a verme, y si tal vez soul pero por más que no me quería emocionar o hacer falsas alucines, pero era imposible si te has pasado tres meses pensando en esa persona, ya quería ver de nuevo a esos ojos rojos con los que me miraban con mucha ternura

-maka me ayudas –me dijo mi madre la cual me había preparado un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas, era increíble. Redondo, con una capa de merengue blanco y trocitos de fresas y chocolate rodeando un pequeño cartel en la parte del centro del pastel que decía "feliz cumpleaños maka"

-mama! Te ha quedado perfecto!-dije con estrellitas en los ojos en verdad ya lo quería comer se veía delicioso pero tenía que esperar los invitados bueno solo faltaba dos Split y sou…

-si lo sé pero ahora ve a poner la mesa que tu padre no tarda en llegar- con un puchero obedecí la orden en realidad prefería comerlo sin él ni que fuera tan importante, solo es mi padre. Puse un mantel la vajilla de porcelana para esta clase de ocasiones

-te quedo muy bien – dijo alguien atrás de mí, perfectamente reconocí su voz como no hacerlo está en todos los lugares a donde voy

-prefería comer el pastel ahora mismo- dije con mi puchero e inflando mis cachetes

-maka adoro cuando haces eso… te comportas como una niñita- como quien se creé para decirme eso, yo soy una mujer

-eso no es cierto, deja de molestar Derek – dije volteando para verle la cara. En seguida me sonroje al mirar lo cerca que estaba nuestras caras –Derek… - dije mirando directamente sus ojos azules color topacio, momento después él se retiró unos cuantos pasos de distancia

-dime que te dio neko y Melanie –dijo ya que las dos habían salido por unos refresco por lo que en este momento estábamos solos, bueno mamá estaba en la cocina

-jaja las dos me compraron un pequeño panque con un dibujo mal echo de mí y una mini velita – no sé si eso se pueda llamar dibujo ya que solo eran palos y bolitas – hamm? amy y abi me dieron una chaqueta con polvo picapica- _**(para los que no saben es un polvo que te da mucha comezón hasta el punto de provocarte una herida)**_ y el me miro con una cara de "y luego que paso" –ha bueno sacudí la chamara en frente de sus narices y creo que le provoque una fuerte y dolorosa tos- bueno lo admito fue muy ingeniosa esa broma pero yo les gane otra vez

-genial… quieres ver tu regalo –al momento que dijo regalo mis ojos tuvieron estrellitas

-para mi?…- dije como una niña pequeña preguntando algo tan obvio

-no, para la vecina… si obviamente es para ti maka-dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo y yo con un pequeño asterisco estilo anime en mi nuca, pero se borró al momento de cuando vi una pequeña cajita enfrente de mi –ábrelo… - lo agarre con mis dos manos lo abrí despacio, como queriendo que este momento durara para toda la vida. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando vi el contenido de la caja

-es tan precioso – fue la única palabra que pude murmurar era un anillo con unas preciosas piedritas de color verde

-sabia que te gustaría… esas piedras se llaman esmeralda es el color de tus ojos, era lo único que me venía a la mente cuando pensaba en ti –lo mire a los ojos con un poquito de sonrojo en mis mejillas, oí bien el piensas en mis ojos –no.. no es lo que crees.. yo solo..-

-jeje – me dio mucha risas que se pusiera así de nervioso solo porque se equivocó de frase-no importa… -le dije para luego darle un beso en su mejilla y abrasarlo –gracias –dije casi como un susurro

-maka te digo algo…-yo solo asentí todavía abrazado a el- feliz cumpleaños maka- me dijo al oído haciendo estremecer

-hay mi vida!-oí una voces atrás de mi

-interrumpimos algo, picaros –rápidamente me separe de Derek, oí un par de risitas mas ya que lo mas seguro es que tuviera mi cara más roja que el rojo

-no! – grite yo ya que no me gusta que se rían de mí en estos momentos de un momento a otro escuche un coche pararse en la entrada de la casa y una imagen se me cruzo en la mente "papa y soul"- mamá! Ya llegaron! –grite aún más fuerte corrí hasta la entrada de la casa, no podía a esperar volverá ver esos ojos rojizos que siempre me han gustado.

Alguien a otro lado abrió la puerta y hay estaba mi padre… sin ninguna otra persona… me quede con los ojos abiertos como plato lo único que podía pensar es "soy una idiota"

-oh! Makita te extrañe tanto ven! y dale un gran abrazo a papi!- me dijo mi padre, me abrazo acomode mi barbilla en el hombro spirit, lo segundo fue a alguien abrió la puerta que por poco se fuera serrado. Mis ojos recuperaron el brillo, me aparte de mi padre fui corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la casa…

-SOUL! Sabía que vendr…- aire… no había nadie detrás de la puerta… solo el aire, el cual abrió la puerta… el cual se llevó la esperanza de volver a verlo…Me quede como tonta en la puerta, tenía ganas de llorar sin importarme si es mi cumpleaños, en verdad lo quería hacer

-maka… humm..-dijo mi padre dudoso de lo que iba de decir- soul… no pudo venir ya que tenía una misión… ya sabes cómo es el shinigami siempre quiere que estés a su disposición…-dijo la más grande mentira

-sí.. Lo entiendo, eso es para mí será mejor que lo lleve a mi habitación-dije quitándole de las manos el obsequio que por supuesto era para mí, corrí escaleras arribas sin importar si se me enredaba las piernas y caía

Cerré la puerta detrás de un gran portazo y fui directamente hacia la ventana. Como es posible que soul me vuelva a fallar, creo que todo fue mi culpa por ilusionarme, pero como no hacerlo si es el hombre al que amo, no lo he visto desde hace meses además ahora tiene a Kim ella es la mujer a la que ama no? Creo que lo más conviene es olvidarme de soul? Mientras sollozaba un par de veces hasta oí alguien entrando a mi habitación

-mamá en un momento bajo solo dame un segundo –dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara quebradiza

-soy yo maka, y según, yo ya te di un segundo.. así que –me sorprendió un poco ya que no me esperaba que Derek entrara a mi habitación, me negué a voltear no dejaría que él me viera en este estado tan depresivo. Pero fue tarde ya que me agarro del brazo y me giro viéndolo directamente – maka…- susurro para luego abrazarme fue raro pero cómodo, era como si necesitara de su abrazo, como si lo necesitara a el – no pensaba que el fuer tan importante para ti… yo no sé qué decir…-reí un poco ya que traba de consolarme pero al parecer las palabras no le salían –hey de que te rías sabes es la primera vez que hago esto… -dijo el también riendo, fue extraño ya que no tenía nada de gracia

- tu no eres bueno para dar consejos.. jeje, ok espérame abajo quieres- dije con como si nunca fuera llorado el solo ascendió para que luego el desapareciera detrás de la puerta. Me mire en el espejo tratando de quitar cualquier rastro de lágrima, cuando pase mi mano por mi cara mire la pulsera que me regalo soul, no me la he quitado desde que me fui de death scythe, luego mire el anillo de Derek – lo mejor será olvidarte completamente no?- fue lo que dije para luego quitarme la pulsera la cual aguarde en un el ultimo cajón del buro y desaparecí del cuarto

_Lo siento soul pero no puedo seguir sufriendo por ti… _

_**bla bla gracias a todo en especial a ti por estar leyendo esto y si te hablo a ti. tu que no dejas un insignificante review para la escritora así que si quieres mas cap yo digo dejes un review**_

_**ya que es totalmente GRATIS si hasta lo pongo con letras mayúscula para que lo veas. no seas culerXD y déjame uno… **_


	10. confía en mi

_**FELICIDADES solo por este capi no diré ninguna peladez ya que rompimos records con los review por lo que estoy muy feliz para insultarlos…¬¬ creo que saben el porque de mi actitud en los otro capis ATENCION: si odias a Kim y piensas que soul es un tonto… pues lo siento ya que mataras a Kim hasta el punto de pegarle su foto a una almohada y golpearla **_

_**Bueno queridísimos lectores lean el cap lo siento si me tarde (la verdad quería ver anime nuevo) **_

SOUL POV:

Hoy me desperté entre cartas y copas, si bebí mucho me sentía el más estúpido de la tierra y como no, si maka me odia, me pase toda la noche bebiendo y escribiendo una carta para maka sé que ella entenderá pero necesita la mejor carta para que ella me perdone, si la tenía en mis manos o más bien dicho la tenía en mis piernas ya que me moví un poco cuando dormía y había terminado en entre sabanas y mi cuerpo lo único que faltaba era pasarla a un hoja decente. Antes de eso fui al baño, y por el camino me tome una pastilla ya queme dolía mucho la cabeza. Escribí la carta, anote la información requerida en el sobre. Salí de mi departamento baje las escaleras con cuidado ya que estaba un poco mareado, abrí el buzón metí la carta en el me proponía a regresar a mi cómodo departamento… hasta que una voz chillona y molesta, me interrumpió.

-SOUL!- era Kim era de esperarse ya que ella no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente, me voltee con flojera ya que desde ayer se podría decir que la odio, bueno era de esperarse que escondiera las cartas ya que ella siempre le ha tenido envidia a maka, una larga historia

-queee-dije como zombi, tan solo con mirarla me recordaba que por su culpa maka me odia y lo más seguro es que estaba decepcionada conmigo

-te tengo que decir una noticia súper importantísima- y hay va con sus raras palabra alargadas

KIM POV:

Espero que este plan funcione, si no estoy en la ruina, ya que no está la zorra de Jaqueline ni el idiota de ox, pero ellos se pueden ir al demonio, tengo mi propio banco delante de mis ojos, como siempre la inteligente de Kim diehl tenía una carta debajo de la manga, o más bien tenía un bebe debajo de mi vientre.

-te escucho…- dijo soul creo que todavía estaba enojado conmigo pero no era para tanto solo le robe las carta de su amiga

- te acuerdas los tiempos de cuando éramos novios bueno pues… estoy embarazada de ti soul- dije mientras fingía que lloraba siempre he sido buena en esto. Cuando aparte mi mano de mi rostro note que soul no estaba más bien estaba subiendo las escaleras como si nuestro hijo no importara. Bueno más bien no sé si sea suyo después de que dejo ox fui un bar y bueno… se puede decir que socialice con algunos chicos,-soul no me oíste !dije!…-me interrumpió

–te oí perfectamente… -se volteo y me miro con una cara horrible- Kim, una: si rompimos hacia tres meses no crees que tu vientre fuera crecido. dos: demás yo siempre use condón. Y tres: yo no soy tu banco –dijo para desaparecer me toque el estómago con mi mano, acariciándolo

Ahora si me sentía triste soul me hablo tan feo era como si me odiara, me decidí para irme de este lugar hasta recordé que soul había metido una carta en el buzo por eso me lo encontré aquí y como era esperarse, está linda brujita se le ocurrió una excelente idea. Me aproxime al buzón dije unas palabras mágicas _**(no se de rimas)**_ creo que hice mal el conjuro ya que exploto la tapa del buzón deje eso de lado después lo arreglaría, tome la carta y la abrí. decía que yo era la persona más horrible y de los amigos idiotas de soul no me importaba en absoluto eso me detuve cunado algo en verdad me importo

_Maka he leído todas las cartas y dime como es ese tal Derek del que tú me habla dime te trata bien me fastidia saber que tu estúpido engreído te trate mal y yo no te pueda ayudar maka espero tu carta y si no recibo ninguno lo entenderé ya que lo más seguro es que este enojada conmigo _

_te quiero soul_

Hay mi vida en realidad soul está enamorado de maka bueno creo que mi ex banco no le ira bien como a mí, así que arrugue la carta la ice bola y la tire en un bote de la basura que estaba en la recesión arregle el buzón y me fui del lugar con una sonrisas sabiendo que por lo menos había tenido mi venganza.

MAKA POV :

Me levante fui al baño y cuando me vi en el espejo vi que tenía un pequeño rastro de lagrima alado de mi rostro si bueno creo que lo de soul me lastimo un poco pero todo es mi culpa quien me manda a ilusionarme con algo que nunca va a pasar siempre hacia eso desde chiquita para luego ponerme a llorar porque no me compraron ese libro original, me vestí como lo hacía desde que llegue Londres baje para desayunar luego que comí me preparaba para irme hacia el shibusen pero ella me interrumpió

-mm.. Maka podemos hablar – me dijo mi mamá no tan decidida pero la pregunta era por que

-si.. claro ..- no se pero algo en mi me decía que era malo

-maka sabe que yo tengo que viajar por todo el mundo recabando información valiosa para el shibusen- hay no, ya se lo que viene – bueno pues.. lo siento maka pero me tengo que ir. sé que te traje Londres para que vivieras conmigo pero… es mi deber cumplir con mi trabajo -bueno era mejor eso pensaba que me mandaría lejos de aquí para que le ayudara o algo así

- no te preocupes yo te entiendo es tu trabajo –dije con una sonrisa era mejor apoyarla ya que nada cambiaria si me enfado con ella

-gracias maka- dijo mi madre un poco mas relajada –bueno ya vete que se te hace tarde para ir al shibusen-

-si pero cuando te vas – dije yo

-emm, hoy – que hoy! Pero es muy pronto creo que ella capto mi mirada ya que siguió hablando- en realidad me tenia que ir hace tres días pero por tu cumpleaños lo atrase –

-ok te entiendo pero cuando…- dije refriéndome a cuando regresaría

- pues no se bien supongo que cuando termine de recolectar información –

-ok ma adiós –

-adiós querida- dijo para irme

SOUL POV:

Estaba almorzando con mis amigos, desde que me he convertido en un death scythe todas las personas me han tenido. como se dice?, "atenciones conmigo" si es lo que esperaba, si eso esperaba. pero no se me falta algo…

-he soul venga deja de pensar en eso – me dijo black star ya que le había contado lo que me hiso Kim y bueno se puede decir que estado muy distraído con eso-ese tal Derek no le hará a nada maka, ella se sabe defender muy bien – me dijo black star

- lo se viejo pero… no se algo no me gusta de ese tal Derek – dije un poco fastidiado maka es una tonta no se puede elegir un compañero de la noche a la mañana, que tal y si es un sicópata, por eso no tiene amigos y esas chicas son muy rudas para maka. Ella es como una niña para que este con unas chicas así

-jejeje soul tiene celos, soul tiene celos- dijo Patty como?... yo celoso de un tipo que ni conozco

-patty todos lo sabemos pero no es para burlase – la regaño liz

-como? a que te refieres – dije yo y todos se comunicaron con miraditas como si me escondieran algo –YA DIGALO!- explote siempre he preferido que me digan las cosas como son

- yo digo que se lo digamos ya no tiene caso seguir escondiéndolo- dijo chrona

- si, y conociéndolo lo mas seguro es que lo niegue –dijo kid

-el gran dios lo aprueba – dijo el egocéntrico del grupo

- bueno soul la verdad es que… maka te ama…- dijo tsubaki QUE?

- y tu la amas a ella…- me dijo kid

-que?...-

-pero eres tan cabeza hueca que ni siquiera tu te enteras- me dijo liz

- que?-

-vez ni siquiera diciéndotelo te enteras – otras vez liz y sus insultos

- no creen que yo sería el primero en enterarme si estuviera enamorado de ella, además siempre peleábamos- lo que dicen es absurdo

- si, peleaban como recién casados, todo lo que hacia parecía cosa de parejas, como compartir el departamento, ir por comida, apoyarse y hasta dormir en la misma cama- dijo kid bueno tal ves eso era cierto pero entre nosotros no había nada, pero de igualmente me debía de defender

-ok dormíamos juntos por que maka tenia pesadillas- le iba demostrar que lo que decían no era cierto

- aja si pícaro- me dijo liz insinuando algo

-VAMOS! Eso no es cierto y se los mostrare!- dije muy decidido levantándome de la mesa y yéndome del lugar sin dar explicaciones, ire con la única persona que puede ver mi alma

….

-Por favor ayúdame – le dije a Liliana

-a ver si te entendí, quiere que vea en tu alma para que cheque por ti si tu esta enamorado de tu ex técnica…-me dijo ella, yo asentí, ella resoplo y ya me estaba cerrando la puerta de su departamento

- por favor solo dime lo que ves – dije yo ya un poco fastidiado con ella siempre era así de fría y terca

-no! Además tengo una cita con hero y se enojara si te encuentra aquí –así es hero y ella se ha estado viendo pobre hero lo mas seguro es que lo este amenazando con salir con ella

- no me iré hasta que veas en mi alma – ella me miro por unos minutos y al final resoplo aceptando

-ok..- dijo ella ya que sabía que yo no daría por vencido – cierra los ojos – dijo acercando su frente a la mí a así lo hice de un momento a otro los dos estaba tirados en el suelo

-Que paso… dime que viste – dime levantándome al igual que ella

-no se… tu alma es rara, es como si tu no te quisieras dar cuenta lo que sientes por ella… es como si, no se… tu bloqueaste ese parte de tu mente…-dijo ella pero no le entendía a lo que se refería

-como… no te entiendo, dices que la amo pero yo no me quiero dar cuanta…- ella solo asintió-gracias por nada- dije volteándome para irme

-no espera veo que esto en verdad te inquieta te ayudare –

-como?- esto ya me había hartado

- si, dime? Emm… describe a maka –yo la mire como "como para que" y creo que lo entendió ya que prosiguió- cuando describes a alguien es cuando mas se nota que amas a esa persona –

-Ok, maka es… testaruda, imprudente, sus aficiones son la lectura y los puzles tiene una personalidad lúgubre y tiene unos tobillos muy gruesos creo que esos son todo… ha y por cualquier tontería te pega eso son su defectos-_**(eso es real lo saque en la prueba de stein)**_

-y sus virtudes?-

-emm, creo que es… trabajadora, lucha por lo que quiere y lo consigue, nunca se rinde, tiene coraje.. es la persona con mas valentía que conozco, me gusta sus ojos, su sonrisa, su piel, su forma infantil de actuar su…-valla si que podía seguir hablando de lo que me gustaba de ella pero me interrumpieron

-jaja y me dices que no sabes si te gusta-

- de que hablas - valla esto es enredado

-que mires como hablas de ella, es como si describieras el mor de tu vida-

-qu..-

- ya te quedaste mucho tiempo aquí y ya es hora de que hero venga y tú te vayas- me dijo sacándome de su casa

….

_Estaba en la sala viendo televisión ya pronto anochecería oí que alguien toca la puerta con mucho flojera me levanto del cómodo sillón cuando abrí la puerta no pude cree lo que estaba viendo_

_-soul!- me dijo maka abrazándome no lo podía cree !maka aquí en death scythe! Pero ella estaba en Londres no?_

_-maka que haces aquí por que no me dijiste que vendrías?- _

_-era sorpresa baka jajajaja- dijo ella como solía decirlo a su forma infantil_

_-pues… que sorpresa mas cool –dije abrazándola aun mas fuerte. cuando nos separamos la mire directamente a los ojos al igual que ella, poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros fue sobrando hasta el punto de respirar su aliento, no se como paso pero cuando me di cuenta ya nos estábamos besando. Y ella ni yo queríamos parar … pero siempre lo bueno tiene que terminar por lo que no separamos por la falta de aire _

_- soul vine por… por…- me dijo con su respiración agitada y colorada por el sonrojo-por ti… no aguanto ni un segundo sin pensar en ti… TE AMO SOUL –_

_-y yo a ti maka me alegra que haigas vuelto… te extrañe mucho, nunca te vuelvas a ir-le dije volviendo a abrazar _

AUCH!

Y rodé por el sillón me había dormidoy todo había sido un sueño. no lo puedo cree todo había sido un sueño, solo eso **jajaja que pasa soulcito **hay vienes a molestar , y puedes dejar de llamarme así!** No, jajaja que tal el sueño, no se te hace que te falta algo** dijo para irse

Eso era cierto aunque me doliera … me falta maka … y por lo que se, la amo… Soy un idiota por dejarla ir. Me pregunto que are desde ahora, sin maka estoy perdido…

MAKA POV:

Toc toc… toc

Ese molesto ruido no paraba de sonar creo que es la puerta. Alguien llama la puerta a estas horas de la madrugada me pare con mucha flojera era la una de la mañana y yo estaba durmiendo en mi cómoda cama y viene ese ruido espantoso. Ni siquiera me fije en que fachas iba vestida_** (significa que si su ropa era decente para atender la puerta)**_ abrí la puerta sin fijarme quien era

-oh … Derek pero porque está aquí tan tarde – cuando abrí la puerta él estaba volteado y cuando me miro él se sonrojo mirándome de pies a cabeza –que pasa sucede algo con mi ropa..-no puede ser rápidamente cerré la puerta solo tenía un camisón color amarillo que era muy trasparente corrí rápidamente hacia mi habitación me cambie de ropa un pan y una camisa de mangas largas volví abrí la puerta –ya puedes ver Derek él se volteo aun con un pequeño sonrojo

-lo siento maka no fue mi intención verte así-que vergüenza

- no te preocupes pero dime por que eta aquí –

-puedo pasar maka- me dijo con una carita de perrito en medio de la lluvia

-a… así.. pasa – genial primero me sonrojaba y ahora me podía nerviosa

-gracias – dijo entrado con una maleta

-sabes creo que preparare café quieres?- no se lo que le pasaba pero se le veía muy tristes

-si gracias- y desde aquí a cuando era tan educado

Minutos después de que estuviera el café los lleve hasta donde estaba Derek no me atrevía a preguntarle lo que le pasaba, debió ser algo muy dudo para que estuviera así de mal

-no me vas a preguntar que tengo- me dijo el muy cínico

-ha?... emm… s-si que tienes?- genial estoy nerviosa y tartamudeo

-se puede decir que tuve un pequeño problema con Harry…- el era su hermanastro. su padre junto con su madrasta se casaron y hace dos años acaba de morir en un accidente de auto desde entonces el y Harry viven en el mismo techo pero ellos nunca se han llevado bien por lo que siempre han peleado. Bueno es todo lo que se o todo lo que me ha dicho

-y que paso?- no tenia ni idea de como ayudarlo

- bueno peleamos y me fui de la casa- así era Derek nunca le tenía confianza a nadie y eso sí que me enojaba por más que nos tenemos confianza todavía no me dice sus verdaderos problemas -te quería per..-

-cuál es tu problema!- dije gritándole al parecer el se sorprendió por mi bipolaridad-sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no importa lo que pase siempre estaré hay para ti -

-ese no es el caso…-

- no se cual sea el caso! no te aguardes las cosas para ti- dije acercándome a el -yo solo quiero saber que te ocurre… - dije en un tono más calmado tomándolo de mano eso siempre hacia soul cuando tenía problemas –nunca te dejare, no importa lo que sea… solo confía en… mi-

Se levantó del sillón fue hacia el balcón del departamento yo solo seguí con la mirada no sé por qué pero quería saber lo que le pasaba pero por otro tenía miedo de lo que me digiera

-mi padre amaba a mi madrasta, yo la amaba, los amaba a los dos…- paro de hablar no le podía ver su cara ya que estaba volteado viendo hacia la ciudad – yo provoque su accidente –

-he?- como de que habla

-antes de que mis padres… -hiso una pausa refiriéndose a que murieron- yo les dije que regresaran lo más pronto posible, ellos estaba conduciendo a una alta velocidad o es lo que me dijeron… fue mi cumpla ese accidente – se volteo viéndome directamente a ojos. Pude ver que tenía un par de lágrimas circulando por su ojos esto en verdad le dolió mucho. Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo se estuvo haciendo el que no le importaba – maka… fue mi culp- lo interrumpí con una cachetada ya que me había aproximado hasta donde estaba él

-nunca digas eso otra vez – dije abrazándolo muy fuerte y en un susurro le dije- no te preocupes yo no te dejare… no lo hare- el solo se limitó a llorar en mi hombro no sé por cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando lo único que sabía es que ahora es mi responsabilidad…- te prometo que nunca te dejare …

_**Gracias a todos por su review aunque no voy a poder decir mi típica frase espero review adiós y una pregunta ¿ maka tendrá una gemela?**_

_**Bueno adiós y gracias a todas esa personas que me dieron ánimos en verdad gracias .. adiós **_


	11. te olvidare no lo dudes

_**Un millón de disculpas a todos los lectores y mil gracias a las personas que me ayudaron con mi problema de "falta de inspiración" así por si tienes duda Derek no siente nada hacia maka la próxima bromita es solo de amigos, sé que no puedo reclamar review pero está bien si son para darme un zape ya que me lo merezco.**_

_**Robin Evans **_

**SOUL **_POV:_

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que el cumpleaños de maka lo más seguro es que no me quiere ver por el resto de su vida, era de esperarse ella siempre me estuvo mandando cartas aunque yo nunca le respondí. Pensé en varias cosas para comunicarme con ella pero otras eran horribles la primera: llamarle a maka y discúlpame con ella; denegada no se su número _**(lo siento si no lo dije antes pero maka cambio de cel) **_y de seguro que spirit no me lo dará. La segunda: mandarle cartas a no poder más, lo pensé y me hartaría no tener señales de ella. La tercera: ir Londres si cuando lo pensé era la idea más lógica pero cuando lo medite seriamente, fue rechazada, no tengo el dinero, bueno si le pidiera a mis padres, tal vez ellos me lo darían con la mano en la cintura _**(significa que no le costaría trabajo conseguir ese dinero)**_ pero tendría que comerme mi orgullo y no se tal vez trabajar con mi hermano en los conciertos ya que lo tendría que pagar. Podría hacer eso sin tan solo supiera que maka me estuviera esperando, me sentiría el más estúpido del mundo si fuera hasta Londres con la idea que estar con maka y ella este con otro, si lo más seguro es que esta con su nueva "armita" ese tal Derek sttot .

Rriiinggg rringg!

Sonó el despertado por tercera vez era fin de semana así que no me levantaría de la cama, hasta que me doliera la espalda o hubiera un incendio… o tal si ella viniera ella, pero eso es imposible ya que…

Escuche un terrible sonido viniendo de la sala gruñí un poco al descartar esa idea no eso no es posible

-soul!- noo! Creo que si es posible, me levante de la cama. fui hacia mi ventana viendo si me pudiera morir o escapar por ella, ya que sería peor si me quedara aquí. Estaba a punto de eso, pero llego antes de lo que esperaba –soul! Te dije que fueras puntual!- que dijo mi querida técnica Liliana "la demonio" digo la maravillosa Lily

- hamm… emm.. yo estaba a punto de ir tan solo se me hiso un poco tarde –todo este tiempo con ellas había aprendido que puede ser un poco violenta y más con los entrenamientos por lo que era mejor no hacerla enojar en este aspecto extraño a maka ella por mucho llegaría a un maka-chop pero para Lily eso es tenerme misericordia.

-aja si en piyama y por la ventana – me dijo cruzándose de brazos –por ser flojo tendrás que… darme cien sentadillas con pesas de quince kilos en cada mano, doscientas abdominales simples otras de lado derecho e izquierdo por ultimo tendrás que correr dos kilómetros planos, di que soy buena contigo- me dijo retirándose de mi habitación – si no sales en diez minutos serán el doble del entrenamiento!- me grito desde la sala de estar yo solo me limite a maldecirle por debajo

….

En este momento estábamos tomando un café en la plaza de centro

-no crees que deberías tú también hacer el mismo entrenamiento que yo – el dije ya siempre era yo el que trabajaba mientras ella se quedaba mirándome y gritándome "soul mas rápido!"

-no te quejes yo hago uno más duro que el que te pongo a ti, no aguantarías mi ritmo – en ese momento me sentí gradecido –a por cierto te acuerdas de la anterior misión, ya pagaron- me dijo entregándome un sobre en ese momento explote

-¡la última misión fue hace dos semanas!-

-upps no me acorde- me dijo mirando hacia otro lado como si yo no importara. Me sorprendió cuando mire el sobre ya que era muy grande la cantidad que había en él, sabía que iban a pagar bien pero nunca me imaginé tanto.

-valla, es mucho…- dije sin despegar mi mirada del sobre

-aquí tiene death scythe su café como lo pidió… y un capuchino para la técnica- nos dijo la mesera, una sonrisas apareció mi rostros al ver que ella quería coquetear conmigo me guiño el ojo antes de desaparecer

-parece que no te esperabas eses coqueteo he?- me dijo Lily

-he? No… una que otra vez pasaba eso pero no tan a menudo- dije ya que desde que empecé a ser misiones más difíciles e importantes es cuando más me daban atenciones las chicas

-era de esperarse a mí también me pasa… es un fastidio… - me dijo con su típica poses de "no me importa de quien eres o de que hablas" –dime que vas a hacer con ese dinero, te lo vas a ir a gastar con el retrasado mental de tu amigo?-sí, Lily y black star se llegaron a conocer al mi parecer se llevan bien con su extraña adición al ejercicio y disciplina, pero eso no cuentas que lo respecte

- no se…- me lo pensé muy bien estaría bien si uso ese dinero para ir a ver maka y sin tener que pedirle nada a mi familia pero de nuevo me pregunto qué reacción tendrá maka cuando me vea

-en que piensas? En tu querida ex-técnica he?- me sorprendió que adivinara que acosa se nota cuando pienso en ella –sí, se nota – eso me hiso mirarle directamente a los ojos , me quede callado -tu alma me lo dice, ves los beneficios de ser un técnico que puede ver las reacciones delas almas- bueno eso era de esperase y más como es Lily, siempre quiere saber todo o ser mejor que los demás, y sí que se esforzaba ya que siempre lo conseguía- de que tiene miedo… no me digas el gran soul eater, el chico más cool de todo death scythe, le preocupa que una simple chica lo rechace… jaja no lo puedo creer, pensaba que yo te torturaba pero esa chica sí que te trae loco –

- aja si, no me digas que no tienes maripositas en el estómago por hero he?-eso dije sin pensarlo ya que quería cambiar el tema pero cuando la mire a la cara tenía un gran sonrojo –ja creo que atine no?-

-sin comentarios –me dijo desviando la vista –me tengo que ir –dijo levantándose de la mesa

-si, no hagas esperar a hero- creo que descubrí su punto débil

-basta!... pero yo digo que deberías ocupar tu dinero para cómprate otro departamento… así tienes un bonito hogar y olvidas a tu enamorada –cuando estaba a punto de hablar esa siguió-** - **hablado interrumpiéndome con lo que iba a decir- piensa que ella ya lo hiso… chao- eso sí que no me lo esperaba aunque pensando detalladamente tenía mucha lógica…

**MAKA **_POV:_

Me desperté con una terrible dolor de cabeza, todavía tenía mucho sueño pero aun así fui al baño sin abrir los ojos cuando termine de hacer mi necesidades fui directamente hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno para mi nosotros, ya me había acostumbrada a que mi madre lo hiciera por mí pero todavía estaba recolectando información para el shibusen por lo que yo me las tenía que arreglar yo sola y con mi nuevo acompañante prácticamente no ayudaba en nada.

Y el muy idiota estaba tan cansado que se quedó durmiendo mientras le estaba preparando una pequeña cena después de que me conto su pasado. Reír al pensar que cuando dormía se movió tanto que tiro su sabana al suelo

Me agache para recoger la sabana que estaba tirada pero cuando me di cuento mi cara estaba a centímetro de la suya, nunca pude apreciarlo de esta forma, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cuando vi que se veía tan tierno así dormido. Como pocas veces se dejaba apreciar de esta forma no podía dejar pasar esta ocasión, así lleve mi mano hasta su cabello. El nunca deja que le toque el cabello, y como me lo esperaba era tan sedoso y brillante

-haaaa! – peque un grito, Derek se había despertado mientras le acariciaba el cabello y estaba tan cerca de su cara –hemm no es lo que parece yo tan solo-oí que reía un poco para después sentarse bien en el sillón- yo tan solo…-

-aja si?-

-es cierto! –

-lo que yo vi, es que me estaba acosando-dijo Derek

-que! Claro que no! No es eso- dije enojada

-entonces que es lo que es – y un pequeño sonrojo vino a mi

-yo… tan solo … quería acariciar tu cabello-dije mirando así otro lado

-que! Yo no soy un perro o una fiera como para que quieras tocar mi cabello! no se que pasa con las personas y su extrañas costumbres de tocar el cabello de otras personas –

-pero yo no lo hacía con ese motivo-

-entonces con que motivo empezaste a tocar mi cabello, maka ya te lo dije no me gusta que me toquen el cabello no lo soporto-dijo el mientras se levantaba de sillón he iba hacia el baño cuando estaba a punto de entrar lo interrumpir esto era una equivocación.

-yo no lo hice con ese motivo, te veías tierno durmiendo… yo no quise incomodarte –

-lo siento…- dijo mientras se cercaba hacia mí- tan solo es que cuando mis padres murieron todos las personas que fueron al funeral lo hacía, no sé si trataba de tranquilizarme, pero eso no me tranquilizaba un más me alteraba, lo siento - dijo para luego darme un beso en la frente-mejor has esto, que te parece eso es mejor que revolverme el cabello con tus dedos mugrosos-

-oye mis dedo…- no me dejo finalizar mi frase

-ya, ya entendí- dije mientras agallaba hasta el punto de quedar arrodillando-venga, lo que te dije hace un instaste va en serio- como se que iba en serio pero…-ya

-hemm no, no lo hare –eso es raro no, no por ningún motivo lo haría

-cómo? Acaso si puedes despeinarme pero no puedes darme un beso en la frente –lo mire dudosamente creo que no hay ningún problema en eso aparte él también lo hiso primero. Así me acerque lentamente a él, agarre sus mejillas para luego acercar mis labios hasta su frente-sabía que aceptarías ya te lo dije yo nunca me equivoco- me susurro

-ya cállate!- dije separándome un poco de el

-ok, ok pero ya hazlo- me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos

-no lo puedo hacer si me miras!-era verdad su mirada me podía nerviosa

-ok pero si escapas… te obligare a que me beses en los labios –lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro pero de igualmente me hiso mirarle con los ojos bien abiertos

Mire sus labios. Pensándolo bien no suena mal huir, debes de castigo tendría una recompensa pero de que esto pensando yo todavía amo a soul… soul, es cierto no había pensado en él, valla creo que es un avance pero no me entiendo si amo a soul porque estoy pensando en besar a Derek, estoy completamente segura que él no gusta, o no sé, no he pensado en él y yo en una relación, aunque pensar si nos besamos me pregunto si eso cuenta o tal vez me está empezando a gustar. Y soul y Jacob un tercer hombre, de nuevo me di zape mental, quien dice que algunos de ellos me ama, genial ya estoy delirando no sé por qué mi mente me hace este tipo de…

-qué esperas maka… ya entendí!, quieres que te bese no? Y debes de huir prefieres ir directamente no?-

-No! No, solo estaba pensando… -

-no importa lo que digas ya lo hare- que?

Me agarro de los hombros para luego llevar una de su mano hasta mi barbilla y acercarme más a el, cerré los ojos Y EL…

-jajaja creíste que en verdad lo iba a ser- Y EL SE RIO… -jajaja esta colorada mírate esta mas roja que…-

-maka…CHOP!-dije para luego incrústale un libro en su cráneo he irme a la cocina todavía un poco sonrojada

….

-Maka todavía estas enojada- me dijo Derek desde la bromita de la mañana no le he vuelto hablar

-cállate, estoy leyendo no me interrumpas-dije mientras leía un libro sin mirar por donde caminaba, una risita escapo de mi cuando me acorde, que fue lo mismo que me pregunto soul y fue lo mismo que le conteste cundo le había descubierto con Blair en la cama_**(segundo capi de la serie)**_

-bipolar –dijo en un susurro ya empezaba a odiar sus susurros, lo mire con una mala cara asiendo que él se volteara

-jeje valla creo que hoy alguien amaneció de mal humor jeje –me dijo Melanie que parecía detrás de nosotros

-es que maka es tan ilusa, te digo lo que creyó que yo iba a ser? –me dijo Derek mirándome con una estúpida sonrisa

-no! No les digas, aparte tan solo estaba un poco adormilada por eso no reaccione a tiempo,! Eso es todo-dije con un poco de sonrojo en mis mejillas

-haaa! Maka viste el programa de ayer en donde sale…-me gritaba neko pero no pudo acabar su frase ya que alguien nos sorprendió-

-etto… m-maka humm… podría hablar contigo un mo-momento?- me voltea ver quien era y era Jacob. Con un raro de rosas blancas atado con el hilo del globo que decía "te amo mi baby"

-hammm de qué? – dije mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía a riba de mí. Y escucha como los chicos caían al suelo, de pronto sentí una aura fría y oscura de tras de mí y un escalofriante "no es obvio"

-makita que piensas? si el chico que te mira en clase te traer un raro de rosas con un globo que dice: TE MO MI BABY- me dijo Melanie gritándome mientras neko solo asentía con la cabeza

-hemm… que va a ir a un baby shawer –dije eso ya que no creo que sea lo otro que estoy pensando

-no!, no! Maka, a ver si te enteras te va a decir que ¡te ama!- me dijo neko como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo, yo que iba a saber que Jacob se iba a declarar…

-hey maka estas hay… -escuche unas voces yo que iba a saber nunca he tenido novio ni siquiera los chicos de mi anterior escuela se a cercaba a mi.¿ Baby shawerhe? Jaja ahora que lo pienso si era muy lógico o mal menos que me pida ayuda para conquistar neko o a Melanie

-no, pues ya se nos fue, jeje… bueno pues hay te la encargamos –cuando pude reaccione vi que mis amigos ya no estaba tan solo un chico muy sonrojado viéndome

-ham, si?-dije mirando a otro lado no lo podía contener mis nervios

-yo… maka , ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO, POR FAVOR CASATE CONMIGO! –

-¿Qué?! No,! No! Yo apenas tengo dieciséis años no! Yo,yo tengo un mundo por delante como par…-

-lo entiendo… por eso no quiero que me contestes ahora mismo, por favor no quiero que me des un "no" por repuesta yo te esperare hasta que este enamorada de mí, vale?- me dijo entregándome las rosas y el globo mientras se acercaba a mi pude notar como mis nervios iba subiendo hasta que parecía un pequeño sonrojo después que el me dio un beso en la mejilla – aunque creo que no esperare tanto- me dijo desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

….

-ho~! Maka cuéntanos ya que paso no aguanto las ganas!-me dijo neko agarrándome de os hombros y mirándome con cara de ansiedad

-si planeábamos ir a espiarte pero teníamos que ayudarle a Derek a pelear-me dijo Melanie levantándose del suelo ya que lo estaba acostada en el para dormir

-que? Derek con quien peleo? –

-ha pues peleo con la mitad de los chicos de la escuela para ganar una misión-

-si! Por fin pude quitarme a los últimos ¡-me gire, y si hay estaba Derek entrando al salón con rasguños moretones y cortados en su cuerpo, más aún en su cara –ho maka como te fue ?–me dijo como si hubiera olvidado lo que estaba haciendo hace un momento

-más bien que te paso a ti porque te peleaste por una simple misión mira como tienes tu ropa –le dije mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo

-que?! Una simple misión? Esta es la mejor misión que hay- me dijo entregándome el papel de la misión.. Bueno si era de aceptarlo estaba bien esta misión la cual era muy grande la cantidad de la recompensa –jajaj a que soy el mejor-

-yo digo que vallamos a brindar en algún restaurante! –opino neko nosotros tan solo asentimos

**SOUL **_POV:_

Entramos al departamento tropezando con todos las cosas que se nos venían en el camino estábamos muy ocupados besándonos como para poner atención por donde caminábamos

-este es tu departamento soul es muy bonito –me dijo la chic la cual ya se me había olvidado su nombre tan solo sabía que era la mesera del café de esta mañana y por cierto tenía una muy buena adelantara

-aja-me limite a decir para volver a retamar mi trabajo seduciéndola que como llegamos hasta aquí si al principio quería ver a maka y ahora me estoy besando con otra a pues muy fácil había tenido una discusión con spirit hace una horas atrás

**FLASH **_BLACK:_

-hey tu anciano –le dije de mala manera a el idiota de spirit el cual había vuelto de ver a maka ya que hace unos días había sido su cumpleaños

-que quieres mocoso?-me dijo frunciendo se seño

-maka como esta?-dije mientras vi como ponía una cara de retrasado-mental con lagrimas

-mal devastada por TU culpa se puso triste en su cumpleaños aunque papa haya ido a verla-esas palabras me dieron una esperanza. Gastaría el dinero para verla lo más seguro es que se alegra al verme

- vale… adiós – dije girándome para irme pero tenía que hablar

-si estaba desbastada hasta que su arma que por cierto es muy fuerte y varonil le dijo que "dejara de estar triste", y en ese momento ella se puso feliz y dijo un gran fuerte "TE ODIO SOUL!"-lo más seguro es que este inventándolo-así y después el chico le pidió a mi makita que saliera con el…-

-he? -Me voltee a verlo y si como lo pensaba estaba llorando pero entonces eso significa que…

-haaa! Y lo peor es que ella acepto… haaa! Maka! Por que!- dijo en un rincón con un aura de tristeza y lastima

-hey tio eso que dices es cierto?-

-haaa! Si!, lamentablemente si!-me dijo llorando sentí lastima cuando lo vi

-no te creo- me dije mientras me giraba un vez más para irme

-que?! No me crees pues mira esto – dije sacando algo de su bolsillo, cuando lo vi que era una fotografía de maka y un chico de cabello negro con ojos azules abrazándola, fije mi vista a maka pude ver que ella estaba feliz, sonriendo… si lo que me dijo spirit era cierto. Ni siquiera parecía como si maka hubiera llorado

Le quite la foto de las manos para verla mejor y detenidamente. No lo podía creer, todas esas ganas por la que tenía ir con ella y decirle cuanto la amaba se me fuero. Doble la foto y la tire al suelo mientras me iba con paso firme. Escuche un "haa! Por qué hiciste eso, maldito mocoso" por parte de spirit pero no me detuve_**(N/A spirit solo me hace una broma a soul para que el sufra y que olvide a maka)**_

FIN DE **FLASH **_BLACK:_

-haa soul eres tan seductor -decía mi acompañante-pero, pero dame un segundo… -me dijo entrado al baño, me quede recargado en la pared del pasillo del baño mientras espera a mi supuesta conocida la cual ni siquiera conocía, me rasque mi cabello esperándola que tanto tenía que hacer en el baño

Creo que será mejor ir por algo de tomar, pero mientras iba pasado por ahí mi vista se quedó mirando un punto específico. Una foto en donde yo estoy junto con maka la cual nosotros estábamos abrazados. Reí un poco ya que creo que me había pasado un poco con ella, ya que yo la había sorprendido por detrás asuntándola pero la abrase antes de que me pegara con su librito todo poderoso, en esa foto maka salía con un pequeño sonrojo ya que nuestras caras estaba muy cerca.

La agarre entre mis mano y la gire mirado la pare todavía no puedo creer que se haiga olvidado tan fácil mí .De pronto mil recuerdos compartidos con ella se mi vinieron la mente. Todos esos maka-chop o las peleas por quien tenía que hacer la comida y todas esas veces en la cual reímos juntos.

-souuul ~ya estoy lista –me dijo saliendo del baño y acercándose a mi

-lo siento, pero será para otra ocasión-me dije mientras la tomaba de la muñeca con fuerza escuche un "me lastimas" pero no lo tome en cuenta así me la saque de mi departamento detrás de un portazo

Olvidaría a maka. Pero no metiendo a mujeres al departamento, si no desde mi alma creo que la tengo que sacar desde la raíz y lo mejor para eso será dejar este departamento el cual está lleno de recuerdos de ella…

**MAKA**_ POV:_

-mmm… creo que yo pediré un pastel de fresa –dijo neko-y un… café-creo que entendí mal ya que ellas dijeron que iríamos a bridar pero nunca que pensé que fuéramos a una pastelería. Creo que así está mejor, nunca me han gustado la bebidas alcohólicas

-yo también un pastel de fresa y un té con miel- dijo Derek

-yo el nuevo pastel de naranja con un poco de leche – dijo Melanie esa chica sí que le gusta las naranjas apuesta que se convertiría en una si fuera posible –que pedirás maka?-

-pues creo que lo mismo que Derek, un pastel de fresa y un té con miel –dije sin apartar mi vista del menú, ese pastel era el que más buena pinta tenia y por decirlo también era el que costaba menos

-claro en un momento les traigo lo que ordenaron - nos dijo la mesera par luego desaparecer

-valla este lugar es muy bonito por que no habíamos venido antes?- dije volteando a ver a los alrededores. El lugar estaba bien iluminado, tenía muchas plantas trayendo un ambiente acogedor las mesas era de vidrio y debes de sillas incomodas como en las mayoría de los restaurantes había unos sillones por ultimo para ser el lugar más perfecto tenia ventanas muy grandes con vidrios polarizados. Se acabaron las molestas mirandas mientras comías

-pues hace unos días acabaron de abrí –me dijo alguien pero mas no me importo ponerle atención mi ojos estaba muy concentrados en ver un apareja de chicos enamorado enfrente de mi ventana .se veían tan felices agarrados de la mano, sonriendo, abrazados y besándose hasta el punto de que llego a mi esa típica frase de chica soltera "quiero tener novio" obviamente para ser feliz, pero como yo puedo ser feliz, si estoy atada a un chico que ni siquiera me ama. En ese momento me acorde que soul y Kim están saliendo, me pregunto si ellos también estarán así de felices, me pregunto si yo podre ser así de feliz con alguien que me ame de verdad…

-¡MAKA!- el grito que casi me rompe mis oídos me saco de mi pequeño mundo

-que!.. que.. pasa? Por el grito?

-¡te estamos llamando desde hace mucho tiempo!, pero tú te vas a no sé dónde! –Dijo Derek con dientes picudos estilo anime –por favor responde a mi pregunta!

-lo siento, ok que quieres pregúntame – dije

-que si está bien que vallamos a derrotar el kishin después de come?r-

-claro…- le di una respuesta rápida ya que quería ver a los chicos pero me di cuenta que ya no estaban…

…..

-este lugar es un poco tenebroso, no lo crees?-me dijo Derek inspeccionando el lugar era el patio de una mansión pero no era un simple patio este era muy grande bastante ya que ni siquiera podía ver la cerca que dividía territorio. Pero todo estaba lleno de árboles secos y estatuas mugrosas que impedían el paso costándonos más esfuerzo pasar por ahí

-he visto lugares más tenebrosos… -eso era cierto en mi antigua escuela daba más miedo-este es un lugar perfecto para una batalla –pues si no había casa que destruir ya que si hacíamos daños a la ciudad el shinigami no lo cobraba de la misión. ya vi por qué se peleó por la misión y salió todo rasguñado.

-esto ya me está fastidiando… !Cuando parecerá ese kishin de mierda! –grito a los cuatro vientos

-este lugar es lindo-dije mirando cada detalle

-que bromeas? da miedo!-

-mira más allá de tus ojos, si limpiaras las fuentes y plantas arboles llenos de vida cuando salga el sol se verá precioso, no lo crees?- me gire viéndolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-si… tienes razón –no vi que cara puso ya que estaba recargada en una fuente que estaba medio rota. Aunque el lugar diera miedo sé que sé que tratándolo se verá mejor lleno de vida pero lo más triste de todo esto es que nadie lo hace nadie se preocupa, se siente muy triste y solitario…

-prometo que te olvidare soul… te prometo, que no me volveré triste y solitaria como este lugar, solo por ti – dije en un susurro para que Derek no me oyera. De pronto sentí la presencia de otro individuo.-Derek! Venga rápido trasformaste- cuando vi ya tenía en mis manos la guadaña con el logo de un cuervo y a una especie de monstruo con partes de piedras y ramas en frente de mi

-preparada? –me dijo Derek apareciendo en el filo de la guadaña

-Cuando no-dije con una sonrisa corriendo y saltando entre las estatuas, iniciando una pelea -!CABARE CONTIGO, NO LO DUDES!

**SOUL EATER**


	12. tres años después

_**Hooola holitas no claro que no soy el shinigami Jajá ya quisiera **_

_**Pero bueno en realidad, van a ver ahí abajo que no pongo ya detalles de lo que haya pasado pero en siguientes si los habrá y si me tarde es por que castigaron (¬¬ si a los 13 años todavía tiene control sobre mi) pero tan solo me daba 15 minutos para estar aquí chismoseando, haa casi se me olvida que la pela de maka con su novio o lo que sea era mucho mejor que lo que está escrito, ¬¬ se me olvido ¬¬ y pues solo eso pude imaginar **_

_**Perdón si en unos de los capis anteriores dije que habría un kid x chrona y un black star x tsubaki, pero aunque hubiera hecho un súper resumen nunca hubiera llegado a eso lo siento T_T es que en mi cabeza es muy poco y aquí es tan largo **_

_**La primera que se entere cuantos años han pasado en el primer pov es un genio que pone atención y en verdad es un gran seguidor**_

_**Y por último que lo que si estoy segura que habrá en siguientes capi será: celos, amor, celos, batallas, celos, rencuentros, un poquitos de celos, enojos, tristezas, recuerdos, ect…. haa cierto se me olvidaba que habría CELOS….¬¬ como sea **_

**NORMA POV:**

En una habitación oscura en la se podía apreciar un espejo con antorchas en cada lado de este y en frente había un hombre o más bien la muerte viendo personas muertas por un monstruo o más bien, creaturas que se llama kishin depredadores para devorar todo lo que tiene una alma jugosas

Pero de un momento a otro una imagen conocida por el encapuchado muy molesta para su mala suerte apareció en frente de si

-hoo~~ holaaa~ death!- se pudo apreciar como la muerte frunció el ceño por la molestia que estaba presenciando es que tan solo con verlo no lo aguantaba _**(el shinigami es el shinigami y el nuevo shinigami inventado por mí es la muerte)**_

-qué quieres shinigami?, estoy ocupado para estar presente y escuchar tus estupideces, así que hasta nunca-

-no no no, espera death tengo que habrá contigo de algo muy importante –dijo el shinigami mirando de alado con un pequeño frustración al tener que pedirle un favor y háblale de manera que no se merece

- de que tienes que habrá si hablamos apenas unos tres años…-

-bueno –se le resultaba muy difícil tener que decir esa incomodas palabras -tengo que… pedirte… un favor –la muerte se queda intacta no podía creer lo que escuchaba y una idea se le vino a la mente y no muy madura para la mala suerte del shinigami

- he? Que dices no te escuche Que pasa… no me digas que tu…-el shinigami no pudo dejar escapar unas insultos por debajo –he? Que has dicho –la muerte reia por adentro ya que veía a su colega muy enojado

-que necesito que me hagas un favor ! –grito enojado el shinigami –

-jajajajaj- no aguanto la risas la muerte –ok, ok, de qué favor se trata…

**MAKA **_POV:_** TRES AÑOS DESPUES~~…**

Ardor…

Esto es lo único que puedo pensar, que es acaso siempre tiene que empezar así mis mañanas. Como pude abrí mis ojos, otra vez estaba ese molesto sol brillante que se colaba por mi ventana, no sé cómo lo lograba pero era así siempre por más que compraba cortinas de color escuro, el sol siempre iba directo hacia mis ojos

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?- fue lo que murmure al ver cómo me fastidiaba esta vez el sol. Al parecer los rayos del sol iba directamente a dar a un vidrio de la ventana, y ese mismo rayito se reflejaban en el espejo , y por si fuera poco ese pequeño molesto rayo de iluminación iba a dar en mi almohada por donde queda mi cara y en especial mis ojos.-esto me suena…- dije levantándome perezosamente de mi cama, y recodando en unas de esas historietas de la página como se llamaba? A si? "fanfiction"

Me había leído una doce historias y todas las mañanas de los protagonistas empezaba así _**(N/A ¬¬ jeje sabes que es cierto y no puedes de dejar de publicar de esa manera)**_ pero aunque no lo parezca sí que arde los ojos cuando ese maldito sol me da directo a la cara

Me lave la cara me puse una camisa de tirantes negra arriba de ella una sudadera gris y por ultimo un chaleco de cuero negro con jeans negro con cepille mi cabellos hace mucho tiempo me había pintado mi cabello degradado, me había crecido hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura y lo tenía ondulado. Ya que ciertas personitas me habían **(**obligado**)** sugerido que me cambiara el look y para finalizar me maquille un poco casi nada para luego salir de mi cuarto

-bueno días –

-he? –mire quien me daba los bueno días, bueno solo él podía ser pero siempre me sorprendía, -bueno días Derek – dije viviendo con Derek creo que me he enamorado. No sé desde cuando me empezó a gustar pero esa es la situación en este momento

-que pasa? No dormiste bien? – me dijo viéndome directamente a la cara.

-aja como todos los días -le dije yendo hacia la cocina ha preparar la comida hace un medio año que estoy viviendo con Derek ya mi madre nos dijo que teníamos que ser muy responsables pero aunque no le entendí muy bien, de todos modos no fuimos a vivir a otro lado

-haa! Derek tu hiciste todo esto?-dije al ver un desayuno tan bonito en la mesa con muchas comida más la cual tenía una pinta increíble pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la rosa negra que estaba en el centro de la mesa-he Derek porque hay una rosa en la mesa –

-recuerdas las flores que te regalo Axel –me dijo casi en mi oído mientras él ponía su barbilla en mi hombro y me abrazaba por detrás rodeando mi cintura con sus manos. Yo tan solo asentí con la cabeza- pues las pinte de negro con spray… se que no te gustan las flores de color amarillo y pensé en pintarlas de negro ya que es tu color favorito después del verde claro, y ya estaba a punto de marchitarse así que las pinte-

Derek y yo no éramos nada ya que yo estaba saliendo con Axel "mi querido novio" que no le he visto desde hace dos semanas en verdad ya quería terminar con el, pero siempre me cambiaba el tema o hacia algo para evitarlo ya que estaba más que claro que lo nuestro ya no funcionaba y hace unos días atrás me envió rosas amarillas estaba lindas pero me enoje y las tire en el bote de la basura –comemos?- solo asentí

…. _**¬¬ en el shibusen ósea mas tarde**_

-Derek…-dije casi como un susurro mirando hacia delante -gracias por la flor –le agradecí con una cálida sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que no siempre tu mejor amigo al que amas, te da una rosa y aunque una parte de mi quería decirle que lo amo, la otra me decía que primero debo arreglar las cosas con Axel

-jajaja no hay problema –me dijo regalándome una sonrisa cosa que me hiso sonrojar un poquito pero aparte mi vista para que él no lo notara sabía que se estaba acercando a mí no se desde cuando era tan cercanos no me refiero a sentimientos sino a distancia –sabes te quiero decir si te gustaría…-no pudo acabar con lo que me dijo YA QUE ALGUNAS tenía que ser tan ruidosas SIEMPRE

-holaa~~ chica maravilla y chico guadaña!-me dijo Melanie con sus típicos audífonos estaba vez no los tenía en el cuello sino como diadema en el pelo y con una camisa negra con el logo de los guns and roses en su espalda y jeans blancos

-jajajaja "chica maravilla" esa estuvo buena mel-le dijo Neko apareciendo detrás de ella con una camisa roja y el logo de los kiss en ella y jeans azul oscuro y su cabello agarrado en una coleta

-tu qué me dices jitomate – y ahí empezó de nuevo la pelea mundial

-jitom- pues te quedaras sorda si llevas los audífonos siempre-

-que dices? Solo escucho como un GATITO maulla, tu lo oyes NEKO he!-

-Arrrg, hippie insoportable!-

-cabeza de llama! –

Bueno eso era siempre por suerte Abi y Amy salieron vivas de ellas cuando estaba peleada con ellas. Pero bueno desde que su madre se quedó en la baca rota, se han quedado sin dinero por lo que ahora nadie las respecta y se podría decir que tenía a las personas compradas, así que les pagaba para que nadie les hablara a neko y a mel pero como a ellas no les importaba su dinero se metían con ella y trataba de hacerle bajar de su nube a esas egoístas .Y por lo que ahora son populares hasta el punto de terne sus propias…

-!hola neko!-digiero sus dos seguidoras criis y rob al mismo tiempo .bueno en realidad neko era un poquito más popular que Melanie ya que dejo a las persona impactadas cuando salvo a su tocallo, he dijo a un gatito indefenso de un árbol

-yo le dije primero –esa fue criis la cual era rubia con su pelo en dos coletas hasta su cintura y una falda color azul marino con una blusa blanca botas y moño de color rojo

-no yo fui, haa hola Melanie! –ella es rob su otra admiradora de las dos

-chicas vallan a pelearse por mi a otra parte –dijo neko casi como una orden y ellas se fueron sin decir nada. a veces neko decía las cosas de esa manera, pero de todo modo las apreciaba mucho a esas dos

-coque salvándote a ti misma, te creaste un club de fans he?-dijo Melanie burlonamente a neko

-como digas hippie –y así empezaron su cuarta guerra mundial de nuevo

…

-si! Por fin acabaron las clases,! oi porque no nos vamos a no se comer a tu departamento ¡–dijo neko apenas acabamos de salir de la escuela por lo que habitual hacíamos era ir a comer algún lado a escuchar a los guns and roses ya que es la única musica que podíamos escuchar todo junto sin pelearnos ya que a Melanie y a mí nos gusta Chayanne, Ricky Martin, Micheal Jackson, Britney Spears. Mientras a neko le gustaba evanescence, kiss, y nirvana. Pero a Derek le gustaba lo más fuerte al así como megadeth y el rock pesado en realidad no entiendo esas cosas tan solo son gritos.

-haaa lo siento se me olvido la goma en el salón-dije al recordar que no la había metido por despertar Derek y a mel de su dulce sueño a la hora de clases

-que! Te vas a regresar por una goma, no maka! Mejor te compro una goma. pero no me voy a regresar por una simple goma –chillo el estúpido de Derek

-no es la goma, es MI goma… adelantase!-y me fui corriendo casi podía ir corriendo al salón sin poner ninguna atención el mi camino

Abrí la puerta y lo siguiente que vi me dejo con los ojos abiertos…

**SOUL **_PO V:_

-jijiji souul~ ya despierta, no seas flojo -mierda! Y ahora que pasa. Enfoque mi vista tratando a ver algo más que sabanas, rayos de sol y una chica morena muy buena

**Jajajajaj ya veo que otra vez alguien se divirtió anoche-** podrías callarte es muy temprano para oírte **ok, pero ya sabes que hacer no?, recuerda que ninguna chica merece estar contigo más tiempo del que ya se le dio**- ya lo se, mejor desaparece –**chico idiota-** fue lo último que dijo el diablillo para después desaparecer los últimos meses se aparecía más de lo que debía pero todo está controlado hasta se puede decir que nos llevemos mejor que antes

-y dime que hay para desayunar? - me pregunto la chica que por alguna razón había perdido su ropa. Ha si? Yo se la quite** jajaja buena esa chico-**no te habías ido?, hasta ultimo escuche como se rendía, creo que ya no lo vendrá por un buen tiempo

- soul? - me dijo la chica al ver cómo me levantaba y recogía mi ropa para después ponérmela - he soul tan rápido te vas no quieres jugar conmigo un poco más hee~- me dijo ella otra vez pasando otra vez sus manos por mi espalda

-no… mejor recoge tu ropa y ya lárgate - vi como ella se asustaba

-oye que te pasa por que te comportas así?-me dijo ella

-por qué solo me divertí contigo, sabes ya he jugado mucho así que ya vete-dije dije buscando su ropa y aventándosela a la cara de mala manera

- que… pero soul pensé que lo de ayer era verdad –

-creer que es verdad, "te veía desde hace mucho tiempo?..."-me acerque a ella le toque su mejilla y luego dije - pss nunca saldría con una chica tan fácil como tu—quito mi mano de su cachete y luego se quitaba sus patéticas lágrimas .pero de fin de cuentas agarraba sus ropa y se iba era mejor así que estar dando tontas excusas de por qué no la podía llamar y tener acosadoras. Ya me basta con el estúpido club de fans de las chicas looser

Me pare de la cama fui al baño cuando .Vi que había en el refrigerador tan solo estaba el litro de leche de hace medio año y el cual no había sacado de él, cerré la puerta mejor ir algún lado a comer antes de que inicien las clases. Voy en tercero de prepa _**(preparatoria¬¬)**_ tengo dieciocho años, las mujeres se pelean por mí, los hombres se pelean en hablar conmigo, tengo un inservible club como ya dije que no me sirve de nada tan solo me dan un montón de chocolates en san Valentín y que por alguna razón me hacían una fiesta en mi cumpleaños la cual yo nunca iba

Salí del departamento en realidad hace como dos años y medio que lo acabo de comprar. las paredes estaba pintadas de color azul y gris, tenía muebles de cuero perfectamente cool como solo la death scythe se merece. Lo único que desentonaba ahí era el pino de cola negro que venía conjunto al departamento y que todos las chicas que lo veían decían "tócame el piano y después jugamos" de fin de cuentas nunca lo he hecho tan solo llevaba a las chicas a la cama y ya.

….

-hey tio ven aquí!- me dijo black star por los corredizos del shibusen hacía tiempo que no me juntaba él ni con sus amigos que algún momento fueron los míos pero en realidad sé cómo paso que ni siquiera les hablaba, tan solo hablaba con tsubaki y el, pero tan solo conversaciones de poco tiempo

-he? que pasa? – me gire al verlo me acuerdo que alguna vez era tan unidos y siempre nos saludábamos pero desde hace tiempo eso cambio

-vas a entrar a la clase o te vas a ir por ahí- me dijo lo mire con cara de (y que te importa si entro o me voy) de todos modos me fui sin decir nada y oí claramente como los demás de decían que ya no hablara conmigo y que se me había subido la fama o algo así de igualmente no le di importancia

…..

Mire mi reloj, eran las 10:23 de la mañana y no tenía nada más que hacer, estaba en la azotea, con la brisa pegándome en la cara, todo estaba como quería una vida cool como la que siempre desee

-ya me lo esperaba, tu siempre de flojo soul eater,-reconocería esa voz donde fuera

-ahora que quieres Lili, ve a lamentarte por haber rompido con hero –desde hace como medio año que eso dos terminaron y al parecer ella no lo ha olvidado

-idiota! El shinigami-sama tiene una misión para nosotros

**MAKA** **POV :**

**-… **A-Axel pero que?..- ahí vi a "mi novio" en el escritorio con una chica en sus piernas BESANDOLA. En ese momento me retire con paso firme ahora sí que no me importaba la goma

- espera maka!-me agarro de la muñeca y me giro para que le viera de frente - esto es un malentendido es ella que se me insinúo-me dijo, el piensa que le creería –maka mi amor esto no es lo que parecer tan solo déjame explicarte -

-mi amor, - dije casi como un susurro sentí como se iba a cercando a mí –tu no me tienes que explicar nada, ni cuantas besaste o tacaste. No significas nada para mí y sobre todo ya no somos nada

Después vi que él puso una cara de "diablos en verdad ni siquiera tienes celos" aun así no dijo nada yo tan solo me dispuse a irme, corrí todo lo que mis piernas podían. Hasta chocar con alguien

-hey maka está bien? Que tienes?-genial. Tenía que chocar con Derek ahora él va a querer ir a golpearlo

-nada, pero dime donde esta Melanie y neko, no las veo~- me descubrió, temblé en la última palabra. Levanto mi rostro con su dedo índice pero cerré mis ojos fuertemente para que no viera que estoy triste

-he qué pasa, abre tus ojos o ¿me tienes algo que esconder?-

-NO!- grite y me descubrió

-que paso?- me dijo refiriéndose al porque con mi actitud de bipolar

-nada que no me lo esperaba… tan solo descubrir a Axel con otra –lo dije como si fuera algo usual

-ese hijo de put… ho maka –me dijo cubriéndome en un cálido abrazo –pero si ya te lo esperaba, porque esta así-cierto

-por qué me intriga saber si el primer "te amo" también fue mentira- le dije enterándome más en sus brazos. Había visto unas señales pero siempre el me daba una explicación tonta, que si tenía chupetones era porque peleo con sanguijuelas o si en su auto tenia condones usados era por que dejo su perro solo con un conejo. Por dios!, como puede pasar eso

Tinn tunn tinn tunn

Sonó el celular de Derek me separe del despacio, miro su celular y después lo cerro

-era un mensaje del shinigami, nos quiere ver

…

-buenas tarde shinigami- dijimos al unísono Derek y yo

-maka, Derek tendrán un misión nueva en death scythe de cinco meses…-dijo la muerte de espaldas sin vernos

- cinco meses en una misión! se puede saber en qué consiste?-lo interrumpí

-no, valla a preparar su maleta, salen mañana en la mañana –Derek y yo nos miramos, era raro ya que es bastante tiempo

- y por qué no se ocupan el personal de ahí, cinco meses es mucho, tiene que ser una misión importante no?, porque no, lo dice-él se giró para vernos

-nunca dije que tardaría cinco meses, mínimo cinco meses estarán en death scythe –

-QUEEE!- dije al unísono Derek y yo

- o mejor dicho para ti maka. Regresaras a death scythe

_**Algún día estará la conti…**_

_**¡FELICIDADES!**_

_**ACABAS DE GANAR UN BOLETO PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW **_

_**NO LO DESPERDICIES Y USALO YA! **_


	13. he regresado a mi casa!

_**Disclaimer:: Soul eater no me pertenecen, más en cambio la atención de mis lectores alrededor de cap, SI. **_

**MAKA** **POV :**

- cinco meses en una misión! se puede saber en qué consiste?-lo interrumpí

-no, valla a preparar su maleta, salen mañana en la mañana –Derek y yo nos miramos, era raro ya que es bastante tiempo

- y por qué no se ocupan el personal de ahí, cinco meses es mucho, tiene que ser una misión importante no?, porque no, lo dice- dijo Derek mientras el shinigami se giró para vernos

-nunca dije que tardaría cinco meses, mínimo cinco meses estarán en death city –

-QUEEE!- dije al unísono Derek y yo

- o mejor dicho para ti maka. Regresaras a death city – regresa a death city. Sabía que algún día regresaría pero ahora no, tal vez cuando spirit muriera pero ahora?

-se puede saber en qué consístela misión ? – insistí

-no, saldrán mañana a las 9 de la mañana en tren. Ahora salgan de aquí-nos dijo volteándose, cuando estuve a punto de hablar me interrumpió –vallan hacer su misión, es su trabajo

-entiendo…-le di la última mirada asesina para voltéame e irme

-genial! Nos envía a la ciudad de la muerte sin intrusiones -dijo Derek con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz ya afuera de la sala –

-yo tampoco lo creo

-que pasa por que tan caras largas?-pregunto Melanie

-tenemos que ir a una misión a death city – dije bajando mi mirada

-vean el lado positivo, ni que los hubiera mandado a la ciudad de la muerte-alce mi mirada que estaba por los suelos y la mire fijamente – que? – nos miró para luego volverle poner atención a su bolsa de papas - hooo

-y por cierto donde esta neko?-empezamos a caminar

-pues bueno se enteró que había un lugar donde vendía café de Colombia y pues fue, ya sabes su sueño en vivir en Colombia- dijo Melanie caminando a mi lado

-haaa maka! –exclamo neko apareciendo entre pasillos – sabes encontré un lugar donde vende-

- café de Colombia – la interrumpí

- haaa Melanie ya se lo habías dicho – hiso un puchero

- haa yo me retiro a preparan mis maletas bey chicas - dijo Derek perdiéndose en una esquina

- adiós – dijeron en coro Melanie y neko- y por cierto a donde van – continuo Melanie

- a death city – proseguí yo caminando todas juntas

- he? Y por cuanto tiempo - esta vez fue neko

- por mínimo 5 meses – seguí caminando mientras ellas pararon en seco

- QUE! -

_**SOUL POV:**_

Mire mi reloj, eran las 10:23 de la mañana y no tenía nada más que hacer, estaba en la azotea, con la brisa pegándome en la cara, todo estaba como quería una vida cool como la que siempre desee

-ya me lo esperaba, tu siempre de flojo soul eater,-reconocería esa voz donde fuera

-ahora que quieres Lili, ve a lamentarte por haber rompido con hero –desde hace como medio año que eso dos terminaron y al parecer ella no lo ha olvidado

-idiota! El shinigami-sama tiene una misión para nosotros deja de estar de flojo y vamos

-yo paso, ve tú– dije de modo sereno aun sin mirarle. Un día cool sin compromisos, todo genial en mi vida, -haaaaaaa! - yo en el suelo con un dolor punzante en mi pierna por causa de una patada al reverso de mi rodilla. así era de cool mi vida

-eres un idiota! Eso te lo mereces por hacerme esto – desde el piso tenía una vista de ella completa **por que no te la quitas y tú sabes cómo jejeje~ **me gustan como piensas~

-Lili – le llame

- que quieres?! – me miro por el rabillo de su ojos con los brazos cruzados

-se te ve las braguitas, ¿acaso te aprietan? – vi cómo se le subían los colores a la cara luego se apartó de mí en un salto se tapó sus piernas con la tela de la falda que no era tanta

- tu… tu… eres… agrrgh yo sola iré con el shinigami! – me termino de ladrar para después irse, como le mande desde un principio**. Te lo dije~** canturreo el diablillo en mi mente. Cruce mi brazo atrás de mi cabeza, mire el cielo, azul con unas cuantas nubes. Cerré los ojos para así relajarme

Timmmm tummm!

Mi teléfono sonó estaba pensado en cambiar mi número, siempre eran chicas las cuales ya me había acostado con ella o simplemente era black star. Nunca les contestaba a los pobres; con la mano que tenía libre busque entre mis bolsillo mi celular, eran un mensaje

_Te miro desde lejos, Mis ojos no dejan de mirarte,_

_Pero nada a mí alrededor, Parece realmente importante._

_Te miro desde lejos, y cada paso que me acerco,_

_Es una lágrima que cae, al ver tu figura, ajena,_

_Y aún sin poder tocarte._

_Te miro desde lejos, y sin poder hablarte,_

_Me imagino a tu lado, y aún sueño con besarte._

_Te miro desde lejos, y aún sin poder hablarte,_

_Mi corazón palpita un sueño, un sueño tan hermoso,_

_Que no me deja olvidarte_

_att: Lotus _

-haaa que fastidio…- desde hace tiempo me estaba llegando unos tontos mensajes de un tal Lotus, rezaba por que por lo menos fuera mujer. Al paso del tiempo sentía como mi espalda empezaba a doler, me levante poco a poco tratando de no agarrar un calambre. Ya en pie empecé a bajar las escaleras, me escabullí hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Rápidamente localice mi chopper asientos de pieles, la moto estaba toda pintada de color negro con llamas azules y moradas casi rosas, en pocos palabras cool. _**(A estas alturas ya no tiene el respaldo de atrás, ni las tiritas en los manubrios)**_

Me subí en ella, prendí un cigarrillo antes de arrancar, sin casco encendí el motor. Recorría las calles a una velocidad normal lo menos que quería era parame a encender una vez más el pitillo. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Lili para la misión pero siempre terminaban encontrándome. Para mi mala suerte, siempre terminaba encontrándome.

_**Maka pov:**_

-por qué demonios te vas! Es tantísimo tiempo! –me grito neko

-no fue mi decisión, porque no lo entienden! - les dije ahora yo

-pudiste haberte opuesto –esta vez Melanie –no eres la única técnica en esta escuela – me quede callada esta vez – si tienes tantas ganas de quedarte se te hubiera ocurrido no? –

- no lo entiendo maka – me contraatacó neko

-lo único que no entiendo es por qué yo me quiero ir si aquí está mi familia, están ustedes que son mis hermanas –rieron antes esa posibilidad – me esforzaré para terminar la misión lo antes posible

-jaja … lo siento maka, es que bueno tu sabes, nosotras siempre estamos pegadas como uña y mugre, es difícil creer que nos dejaremos de ver durante 5 meses

-mínimos…- siguió neko - cuando es que te vas? - dijo neko, ya en una forma serena

-mañana en la mañana –se quedaron en shock, era muy pronto

- jajajaj sabes? Se dé un lugar en donde nos podemos ir, como una muestra de disculpas por parte de Melanie por haberte gritado y desconfiado de ti –dije neko ya caminando de nuevo

-oye que vos también habéis desconfiado de ella! –

-conozco del mejor lugar para divertirnos toda la noche –neko miro a Melanie de una manera cómplice

-ho no! Yo no iré a un lugar tan cutre como ese- chillo Melanie

…..

-no puedo creer que haya venido a un lugar como este – chillo una vez más Melanie

-hooo venga Melanie no es tan malo- dije neko en defensa, nos había traído a un bar de rock, no estaba tan mal, si descartamos el olor a sudor, el alto volumen de la música si era genial el lugar – tu que dices maka

-no está mal – tan solo eso me limite a decir

-genial! Entonces a divertirnos!- grito neko a lo que la gente también la apoyo en alzando sus bebidas en un grito. Le tiempo pasaba que no me di cuenta cuando intercambie el jugo por una cerveza, ni mucho menos cuando dejo de ser UNA cerveza.

Ya cuando las tres gritábamos, saltábamos, tomábamos al son del bar. Al parecer estaba bailando con un desconocido, todo se empezaba a ver borroso y a la vez rápido, que más de una vez estuve propensa a caerme. La última canción término en un remate de batería, las luces se apagaron y perdieron para dar paso a la nueva tocada.

-Oh! es mi favorita!- grite lo más que podía aun sabiendo que le podía romper el oído a la persona de alado, era la canción de Lovefool de The Cardigans.

Me subí a una tarima y comencé a cantar mientras bailaba sin importarme si lo hacía como se debía; esta vez trate de abrir un poco más mis ojos para ver que las chicas se subieron conmigo para acompañarme, mientras que todos nos aplaudían. Sentir como una mano me jalaba desde mi muñeca otra me tomaba desde la cintura y con delicadeza me bajaba.

-Derek! Que haces aquí? –

- yo le llame – dijo Melanie ayudando a levantar a neko, pobre, nadie la ayudo bajar desde un principio

-Oh por Dios... Melanie tú también

No sé cómo o cuando nos llevó al coche, pero estaba viendo una luz roja, luego nos detuvimos. Me estire para ver a las chicas en la parte trasera del coche, reí ante la imagen. Neko tratando de explicarle a Melanie que aunque no se lo demostrara la quería mucho.

-tomaste mucho – mire a Derek tenía la mirada perdida en el semáforo – nunca te había visto tomar así… me preocupaste tonta – llevo su mano hasta mi cara, dándome una suave caricia con su pulgar, ya mirándome

-lo siento – murmure más tierna de lo que planee - te quiero muucho, en verdad muucho le dije sin perderlo de vista casi sin parpadear

-yo más… no lo sabes, pero más te lo que te imaginas, te quiero maka –mire sus ojos azules brillar aun con la poca luz. Por ultimo me regalo una sonrisa para luego poner toda su concentración en el volante. Mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco inevitablemente me quede dormida

-Chupiiiiiii quiero fideos- escuche un grito muy cerca de mí. Parpadee para mirar a Neko, intentando abrazar a Melanie

-Genial, ya están borrachas y molestas –oí gruñir a Melanie con fastidio, alejándose de Neko.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre beber tanto en un lugar público? – ya sabia que Derek me regañaría tarde o temprano - hicieron el ridículo

-yo también te quiero -dije yo en mi autodefensa. Por ultimo oí a Melanie se fue a acostar, llevándose a neko a la cama, refunfuñando,

-valla todavía esta consiente pensaba que ya te habías perdido – dijo Derek al parecer me estaba cargando, jaja no me había dado cuenta. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello

-llévame a la cama –le dije con los ojos entre abiertos, mordiéndome el labio inferior

-heeee?! –sonrojado?. Derek sonrojado? En verdad estaba sonrojado el… no! Pero pro que tan solo me le dije que…

-auch! – me azoto en la cama sin consideraciones

-buenas noches! – se limpió la sangre de su nariz, se puse una almohada entre sus piernas y azoto la puerta

- chicos! Y luego dice que nosotras somos las raras

…..

TI! TI! TI! TI!

-haaa –gruñí, cada vez que escuchaba ese despertado sentía que mi cabeza explotaría. Me pare lentamente, de un puñetazo apague el despertador, me levante de la cama me dirijo a al baño, me lave la cara y tome unas cuantas pastillas para la migraña. Llegue hasta la sala donde estaba Derek dormido en el sofá con la manta enredada entre sus piernas y un hilo de baba bajando por la comisura de sus labios

Me arrodille hasta quedar a la misma altura de su cara, con la tela del cuello de su camisa le quite todo rastro de saliva, no pude dejar de escapar unas cuantas risitas el en verdad se veía real mente tierno. Me acerque a su cara, a tan solo unos milímetros de tocar sus labios cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacer, me retire camine unos cuantos pasas hasta que…

-haaaa… no te hubieras contenido- me quede en piedra, Derek estaba despierto mientras yo trataba de basarlo –jajajaj siempre supe que eras una acosadora –el pase alado de mí se detuve unos paso enfrente de mi. Me miro, su mirada y todos los acontecimientos hacían que mi cara hirviera

-yyo…n-no yooo.. lo sie-siento no – tartamudee él se iba acercando cada vez más a mi labios, mientras un calor me envolvía –Derek…- susurre ya a escasos centímetros de su cara, respirando su respiración, entre cerré mis ojos mientras el hacía lo mismo. Ya dispuesta a a dar un pequeño paso de milímetros y chocar mis labios contra los suyos. Sentir mis fantasía volverse realidad

- que están haciendo? – giramos nuestra cabeza, era neko y Melanie mirándonos con picardía

-ha.. ha no esto… no es… -tartamudeamos los dos, ahora sí que mi cabeza parecía un jitomate perdido en lumbre

-jajajajaja por que no se van a un hotel? jajaja- dijo neko

-porque esta es nuestra casa – dijo Derek pasado a mi lado sin mirarme – me daré un baño

-jajaja si para quitarte esa calentura jajaj- dijo melanie bromeando un poco más.

-cayese! –les grito desde el baño

-haaa bueno, me ayudan a preparar el desayuno? necesito empacar mi maletas- les dije pasando entre ellas,

-pero no es nuestro trabajo –se quejó neko

Llegue a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta atrás de mí, saque la maleta de debajo de la cama, saque toda la ropa del armario la coloque y aguarde en la maleta. Saque varias cosas de compartimiento que estaban sobrepuestas en la parte superior del armario, hasta que encontré una caja, era de cartón tenía mucho polvo y aparentaba que estaba más vieja que cualquier otra caja

Me senté en el suelo, ya que todas mis ropa y maletas ocupaban el espacio de la cama, lo abrir, primero me encontré con una pulsera de plata un poco sucia, luego estaba un álbum de fotos y por ultimo varias cartas. Me estime para alcanzar el trapo con el que estaba limpiando las cosas que me iba encontrando. Abrí el álbum primero me encontré con una foto de mi cuando tenía como, tal vez 12 o 13 años, al pasar la página, me encontré con una foto de mi padre y yo abrazados.

-jajajaja – por supuesto, yo con para de fastidio, luego en la inauguración del mi antigua escuela, ya cual yo tenía que estar alado de mi padre. Muchas más adelante seguía habiendo fotos mías o con mi padre cuando vivíamos juntos. Hasta que apareció una es que yo ya estaba un poquito más grande tal vez de 14 o 15 años varias fotos con mis amigos y mi antigua arma de combate –jejejej .. jejej- no podía de dejar de reiré todos eso recuerdos venían a mi mente y ahí empecé a recordar todos los nombre de mi amigo como de chrona, de kid que me acuerdo que se amaba los dos pero ninguno decía nada. Luego de las hermanas Thomson, Liz y Patty, ellas sí que estaban locas siempre creyéndose las reinas de la moda. Había una foto en la que black star estaba tomando la mano a tsubaki sin darse cuentan o eso creo, ella estaba echa un tomate –jajajaj … jajajajj .. jajajja- pensaba que me ahogaría de tanta risa, en otra estaba black star y _soul _estaba corriendo por salvar sus vidas de excalibur.

-soul…-me quede mirando su cara ya en otra fotón la que yo estaba en una banca tomando un refresco y él me estaba mirando directamente. Puse una mirada triste, sí. Me acuerdo también de cuanto lo amaba, pero nunca se lo pude decir. Baje la mirada para ver la pulsera que hace unos minutos estaba puliendo tenía mi alma de hace tres años, ahora ya había cambiado su forma y estaba más grande. Al otra lado estaba la alma que era de soul.

Cerré el álbum, deje la pulsera a un lado mire las cartas una era de tsubaki, diciéndome que soul tenía muchos inconvenientes para no escribirme, otra era de kid o más bien la había mandando kid pero chrona la había escrito, diciendo que no sabía lidiar con cartas y por ultimo había una mía iba a ser la última que le hubiera mandado a soul. Le decía que anqué no tenía rastros de él no le aguardaba rencor. Detalladamente le decía que le amaba, y el por qué no le había podido decir, explícitamente decía todo lo que me gustaba de el: su sonrisa, su mirada, todas su facciones de la cara y cuerpo pero más que el físico, me gustaba como era el conmigo. NO… no me gustaba, LO AMABA, cada una de sus cualidades y defectos. Y nunca se lo pude decir…

-maka….- mire a Derek mirándome en el suelo – que pasa… te ves como que quisieras llorar, está bien –dijo Derek arrodillándose a mi altura, con su pulgar acaricio mi mejilla, en un intento de consuelo

-jejeje…- reí antes su intento inútil de consolarme – recordaba algunas cosas pero…- que quede callada pensando si lo entendería – ya termine, dime que desayuno hicieron las chicas

-ufff! No te lo recomiendo es un estofado de pescado de Colombia y no sé qué cosa más le echaron a esa cazuela

- jajajajaj si en verdad es tan mala como aparentan sí que me darán un recuerdo que nunca lo olvidare

….

_SE LES IMFORMA PASAJEROS QUE EL AVION CON DESTINO A "DESERT OF DESTRUCTION" __**(desierto de la perdición) **__HALDRA EN 5 MINUTOS~_

-si! Llegamos!- exclamo Derek, yo también pensaba que no llegaríamos a tiempo el coche se había parado en medio de la carretera

-neko, dijiste que habías estropeado el coche para que no anduviera – dijo entre murmullo Melanie

-que! Sabes de quien era el coche, era MIO, si querías que maka no se fuera, hubieras cortado los cable de electricidad para atrasar todo- esta vez gruño neko alzando la voz

-QUE! De que están hablando las dos – les grite acercándome a ella

-iré a comprar los boletos – dijo Derek ignorando el problema

-haa… hemm – murmuraron entre las dos –haaaa TE QUEREMOS! – y se lanzaron a abrazarme para ignorar el tema, cuando se separaron. En ese momento en verdad entendía el problema

-chicas las voy a extrañar mucho... – murmure con la voz apagada

-Nosotras también... -Dijo Melanie, conteniendo sus lágrimas, al igual que Neko

-Maka por favor el tiempo que estés allá quiero que escribas cada cosa que pase...

-Y lo hare Neko te lo prometo, parece como si me fuera a ir de por vida.

-Jajaja, lo sé, es sólo que sabes cómo son ellos, cuando se trata de una verdadera misión, se demoran demasiado -gruñó Melanie

-Melanie tiene razón -acordó Neko

-Haré lo posible por que no sea así -

-MAKA, YA VA A SALIR EL AVIÓN! – grito Derek

-SI YA VOY! -. Parpadee un par de veces para contenerme las lágrimas -Las quiero chicas... Y por favor Neko no vuelvas a beber así ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, por favor -exclamó Melanie, provocando que Neko la mirara mal y yo ahogara una risa. Tal para cual eran las dos siempre queriendo parecer que están bien

-Adiós chicas – dijo Derek, al momento de que llegaban le dio un abrazo a cada una, y fue a esperarme a la entrada

-Adiós Derek!- le gritaron las dos con una amplia sonrisa. Me miraron-… . Adiós Maka –

-adiós chicas… - Las abrase fuertemente para después darle un beso en la mejilla a cada una. .- ya a punto de llorar me separe de ellas

-nosotras también – dije las dos con los ojos rojos, camine hasta donde estaba Derek la agarre de la mano el me guio, me despedí de ellas con la mano ellas hicieron lo mismo. Le entregue el boleto a la aeromoza. Por ultimo me gire a verlas, ellas estaban abrazadas sollozando en el hombre de la otra. Era la faceta que nunca le había visto de ellas

-estas bien? – pregunto Derek ya adentro del avión, a punto de despegar

-no…- y me recargue en su hombro aun tomando de la mano, durante todo el vuelo estuve triste con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Derek, cuando ya no podía más me quede dormida

_**Soul pov:**_

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, enredado en una colcha con estrellitas de colores, me gire para ver a mi acompañante de cama y… nada. Solo, levante mi ropa del suelo, llegue hasta lo que era la cocina ahí encontré a una chica de espaldas tenía un pans que se justaba a su forma, una camisa de tirantes negra, su cabello castaño echo en una coleta era mucha mas baja que yo.

-tienes leche? – como si fuera mi casa, abrí el refrigerador masculle entre su comida. ¿Leche de soya? Quien mierda toma eso

-no tengo leche, porque no tomas jugo? – le mire a la cara, era linda me sirvió jugo en un vaso y me lo regalo con una sonrisa

-gracias…-me lo tome todo de un trago – bueno gracias, ya me voy- sin más o menos, camine hasta la salida, abrí la puerta pero me tomo de brazo en un acto desesperado cerró la puerta.

-no! No te vayas! Por favor - y me abrazo con todas las pequeñas fuerzas que tenía – lo.. lo de anoche, fue genial, no pudo ser más que placer – haa genial ahora le tengo que romper el corazón – no puedes ser un mujeriego, tu eres un caballero lo que me hiciste sentir anoche fue mágico… – me separe de ella

- mira si fuera un caballero, mirando tu linda carita - la tome de la mejilla, ella se sorprendió. Haa por favor cualquiera que miera su cara de esperanza se doblaría con facilidad, pero lo que yo siento es… lastima.- no te habría llevado a la cama para que al final te rompiera el corazón.- abrí la puerta y me largue

….

Valla, esto sí que no era cool, yo el gran death scythe sin nada que hacer, viendo televisión como un perdedor, había algo más lamentable que esto?. Sentí la vibración de mi celular en mi bolsillo derecho, genial el día no podía empeorar

-lo siento Liliana no te pude contestar, alguien me asalto y me robo el celular –

-que! No soy Liliana soy EL GRAN BLACK STAR! Viejo como te pudiste haberte equivocado – ahí no, se me tenía que quitar esa manía de contestar sin ver antes quien era, ahora tendré las estupideces de GRAN idiota. Pero para mí buena suerte no era Liliana sino me hubiera descubierto. No me podía haber llamado si no me tuviera mi celular

-y ahora que quieres? – dije entre cerrando mmi ojos, y urdiéndome m as en el sillón

-solo te quería avisar que, maka albarn tu antigua técnica, con la que estuviste enamorado. Ella regresa a death scythe, trabajara con el shinigami en una misión secreta pero lo más seguro es que me llamaran a mi yo soy el más…- abrí los ojos con cada palabra que él decía, hasta que deje de poner atención cuando empezó hablar de sí mismo. Pero bueno ya ni me acordaba de ella, lo único que me acuerdo de que después de que se fuera, descubrí que realmente la amaba. Pero uff que me importa que ella venga, lo más seguro es que siga siendo una nerd.

-haber, haber, - este tipo seguía hablando de el mismo – mira star, no me importa que ella regrese, así que por favor no me molestes, ok- y colgué, no tenía sentido seguir hablando de el

_**Maka pov:**_

-ahora qué? – me pregunto Derek, después de viajar en el avión tomamos el tren, y nos trajo aquí. El desierto por más, que veas por donde lo veas solo había arena,

-pues… creo que tenemos que caminar- le dije empezando a caminar, lo más difícil aparte de las maletas que eran dos mías y dos suyas, que pesaban demasiado. Era el calor que se sentía en ese instante como estar adentro de un microondas. Con la tremenda sensación que en cualquier instante mi cabeza explotaría como si fuera una palomita.

-ha y que te dijo tu madre? – el venia atrás de mi con un paso un poco más lento

-ha… bueno tan solo la llame, y me dijo que tuviera cuidado haciendo la misión- le dije sin voltear la mirada. La verdad nosotras ya estábamos acostumbradas a no vernos por mucho tiempo. A veces pensaba porque me habría traído a vivir con ella, sin tan solo la podía ver por un tiempo límite.

Tin! Tin!

-bueno? – conteste el celular, porque ya sabía quién era

-_maka! Como esta todo?, ya terminaste la misión dime a qué horas regresan?- dijo Melanie_

-mmm Melanie hace apenas que baje del tren todavía…-

_-que! Maka dime, cómo va la misión, ya matas a todos esos demonios-dijo neko –_

-no neko, ni siquiera hemos llegado a la…- se empezó a escuchar mucho griterío que aleje el celular de mi oreja, obviamente se estaba peleando por el teléfono, después se oyó un gran azotó, luego se cortó la llamada.

- qué pasa?, no hay señal? – me pregunto cuando vio que no termine la llamada

-no. tan solo, creo que neko moría, por Melanie esta noche- si más ni menos continuamos caminando en un silencio

…..

-ya hemos llegado? – me pregunto Derek más atrasado que antes.

-no, todavía no… - me gire a ver a todos lados y nada. Hace tiempo sentía una alma pero, pensaba que era el calor y la ganas de hacer algo más que caminar. Pero ahora estoy segura y cada vez se acercaba mas – hey Derek… en guardia –

-he? Maka – sabía que algo venia hacia nosotros

- siento una alma muy grande, que se acerca hacia nosotros, pero… no lo ha hecho, - le dije mirando a todos lados

-maka… no será la alma del shinigami?-me gire lentamente a verlo, para cierto, pero… -jajaja tanto tiempo estuviste pensando en eso jajaja

-pero…- es que se sentí tan real o bueno si es real pero es una forma raro la alma de un shinigami son otras cosas no son almas cualquieras y mucho menos se ven o se sienten como cualquiera…

_**Soul pov:**_

-soul… - y que si maka regresa no me importa – soul… - ni que todavía la siguiera amando- soul! – es una pecho-plano –SOUL! Escucha lo que estoy diciendo! –

-hee? Lo siento me decías – por alguna razón me estaba acordando más de la cuenta de maka

-pon más atención al entrenamiento, sino quieres que te obligue a estudiar tu mente – tan solo me limite a sentir, era mejor así. Ya que ella no me pone a leer un libro. Su forma era: darme 10 minutos para memorizar toda lo que podía, luego me preguntaba algo del libro, si no respondía correctamente me pegaba con un bat.

Pero, en verdad ni que estuviera pensando mucho en maka, tan solo es recuerdo de ella, y solo eso, ella no me importa en absoluto, y que si por un año estuve pensando en ella ahora ya pasaron dos años muchas cosas ya pasaron, y lo más seguro es que este von su estúpida arma que ahora si no mal recuerdo era su novio o que se yo.

-SOUL! – diablo! Otra vez – que te pasa? –

-nada es que tan solo… nada –

-haaa es porque maka va a regresar? – la mire a los ojos, era lo más frustrante de ella, siempre sabía que en que pensaba.

-haaa? No. – me hice el que no sabía nada

- hoo venga, si tanto te preocupa, porque no vas. Lo más seguro es que llegue hoy o mañana, ve y pregunta- wou esto era nuevo, Liliana la reina de las nieves, siendo considerable

-y el entrenamiento- quería saber si iba a ver una trampa en todo esto

-Sí. Por supuesto que lo vas a pagar con entrenamiento – si sabía que muchas consideraciones tenían un cuesto

_**Maka pov: **_

No puedo creer que todo el tiempo haya estado pensando equivocadamente, estaba 100% segura que era la alma de un malhechor que nos estaba teniendo en la mira, pero me equivoque .ahora yo era la que camina atrás, Derek caminaba muy delante de mi yo apenas si arrastraba los pies.

-maka te está quedando atrás- me dijo esperándome.

-lo siento – dije entre mormullos, me esperaba pero nuevamente me dejaba en el camino.

-maka, por favor ya estamos a punto de llegar, mueve esos pies – de un jalo agarro mi mano para llevarme a un paso demasiado rápido a comparación con lo que caminaba. Pocos minutos después ya estábamos a unos metro de la cuidad. Cuando pase por el alma del shinigami, se sentía tan cálido era como si supieras que algo con gran poder, te estuviera protegiendo. Caminamos por toda la ciudad, varios recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente. Todos con lo que había pasado con mis amigos y con soul…

-valla pensaba que no era tan grande la ciudad pero, ya vi que no está nada chica – dijo Derek sin perder de vista ni un punto del lugar

-la verdad no me acordaba de esto- pasaron como alrededor de media horas hasta que llegamos a los escalones de la escuela, cuando miramos todo lo que teníamos que escalar, ahora si entendimos porque era la ciudad de la muerte. Ya no podía más, sentía como mis pies ardían con cada paso que daba.

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, ahí… ahí… estaba. Chrona, pero ya había cambiado, y el que estaba a su lado era kid. El tipo que estaba gritando era black star… y la única que le ponía atención era tsubaki… y esas son Liz y Patty pero todo ya había cambiado.

JA estoy en casa.

_**OK está aquí. Lo siento lo hice tan largo tengo sueño así que no lo revise por lo que una disculpa con la ortografía, haaa este capítulo me ayudaron Melanie tao de usui y nekoo096, bueno las dos me ayudaron con su personajes, de todo corazón GRACIAS. También GRACIAS a DI di 0-18 si no creerme que no hubiera estado el capi si no está la otra semana.**_

_**PARA: **_

_**TU QUE ME ESTAS LEYENDO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP:::: sé que no merezco un review, y lo sé no lo pediré. Aquí se rompió el contrato, de tú me das review y yo te doy capítulos que tú quieres. OK con toda la sinceridad .LO SIENTO…creo que te mereces más que una disculpa y yo más que un regaño, te todo corazón **_

_**LO SIENTO att: RobinEvans **_


End file.
